Em um Lugar Melhor
by NMantovani
Summary: No dia do seu aniversário de cinco anos Harry recebe uma visita que vai mudar sua vida, ela deixa um presente que acaba levando HArry para um castelo repleto de magia. Harry acaba sendo praticamente adotado por um grupo de quatro garotos e uma garota do sétimo ano. De fato, Harry esta em um lugar melhor, mas será que poderá ficar lá para sempre?
1. O Presente de Aniversário

**Capítulo 1. O Presente de Aniversário**

Harry estava sentado no quintal enquanto brincava com um graveto, fazendo o "voar" sobre os arbustos, imaginando que era a moto voadora que sobrevoava alguma floresta, como no seu último sonho. Ele fazia barulhinhos com a boca, tentando imitar o motor de uma moto, ou pelo menos o que ele achava ser o motor de uma moto, enquanto apertava com a mãozinha o graveto, tentando ergue-lo o máximo que seus braços magros podiam chegar.

Era um dos poucos momentos que ele tinha de fato para brincar, onde não era obrigado a ir para escola, ou ajudar sua tia em casa, ou ouvir seu tio resmungar algum comentário ofensivo. Tia Petunia, a esta hora, estava fofocando com alguma vizinha, enquanto podava cuidadosamente o jardim da frente, onde Harry era terminantemente proibido de brincar. Tio Valter ainda não havia chegado do trabalho, e Duda odiava ter o primo do lado quando começava a assistir TV.

Então Harry ia para o quintal dos fundos ou, quando chovia, para o seu pequeno armário, com aquilo que pudesse pegar para brincar. Hoje não havia sido um dia de sorte, geralmente podia-se contar com Duda para quebrar algum brinquedo, seja por sentar em cima deles, ou por jogá-los na parede.

Harry era muito rápido em salvar estes brinquedos do destino terrível que era o lixo de tia Petúnia, mas não hoje, não depois da limpeza anual dela. Onde ela jogara fora todos os brinquedos quebrados de Duda, sejam aqueles que estavam perdidos no quarto de dormir do filho, no quarto de brinquedos e até mesmo no pequeno armário de Harry.

Ele havia contado que Duda espernearia por perder algum brinquedo, mesmo que ele não brincasse há anos com eles. E de fato o primo não o decepcionou, os gritos de Duda, quando Petúnia o informara que ela jogaria tudo aquilo fora, podiam ser ouvidos até no fim da rua. Mas Harry subestimou a inteligência da sua tia, ou o fato de ela saber lhe dar com seu filho. Petúnia prometeu a Duda que, a cada brinquedo quebrado que era jogado fora, Duda ganharia um novo e moderno.

Pronto, Duda até mesmo ajudou a arranjar os brinquedos quebrados, Harry suspeitou que ele tinha quebrado alguns de propósito. Ele também havia denunciado a coleção preciosa de Harry. Tia Petúnia fora impiedosa com ele, recolhendo até mesmo o conjunto de soldadinhos de chumbo que Harry herdara, depois que Duda os rechaçou por perder um ou dois. O menino sabia que, ao contrário de Duda, não ganharia nada novo, teria que esperar o primo enjoar ou quebrar os novos brinquedos que ganhara.

Portanto hoje, ele só teria o galho para brincar, torcendo para que não começasse a chover e com isso seria obrigado a voltar para seu armário. Ele estava fingindo fugir da grande ameaça de uma lagarta (ou de um dragão, como costumava imaginar) quando ouviu o barulho. O barulho que mudaria sua vida. Ele parou apenas ouvindo, e reconheceu o farfalhar de alguém andando em sua direção.

Ele olhou para trás e viu uma mulher que nunca havia visto antes. Ela usava uma capa extravagante da cor das folhas das arvores no verão, que ia até a ponta das botas, estas eram feitas de algo parecido com escamas, do roxo mais brilhante que Harry já vira. Em cima do cabelo loiro havia um chapéu pontudo, com folhas pregadas em sua extensão. A moça sorria para ele, apesar de ter lágrimas em seus olhos. Ela caminhou tranquilamente em direção a ele, e Harry não se moveu, apenas olhava para a estranha.

\- Olá, querido. – disse ela com a voz tremula – Você continua muito parecido com seu pai, sabia?

Harry balançou a cabeça em um sinal negativo. A moça riu, passando as cotas da sua mão, de forma carinhosa , na bochecha de Harry.

\- Mas seus olhos são iguais aos de Lily, sua mãe – disse ela sacodindo o cabelo dele – E acredito que seu gênio também seja dela.

\- Você é alguma coisa minha? – disse o menino esperançoso.

\- Não, querido – a moça ficou triste enquanto o examinava melhor – Eu adoraria, mas eu era apenas amiga de seus pais. Eu não pude ficar com você. Eu disse a Dumbledore que ela não ia cuidar de você... Lily não iria querer isso... Mas ninguém me ouviu, não, ninguém me ouviu. Mas não mais...

Ela começou a falar sozinha e Harry a olhava espantado. Ela não só se vestia estranhamente quando se perdia em seus pensamentos. Então ela pareceu perceber que Harry continuava ali, e sorriu novamente.

\- Mas isso não importa, não é mesmo? – disse a moça – Importa que hoje é seu aniversário, querido.

\- Meu? – o garotinho perguntou confuso, ele sabia o que aniversários eram, Duda tinha um, tio Valter e tia Petúnia também tinham, com menos presentes que os de Duda, mas tinham. Porém Harry nunca tivera. Nunca tivera um bolo, ou presentes embrulhados em papeis bonitos, não era isso que era aniversário?

\- O seu, pequenino – disse a moça com animação – E eu te trouxe um presente, Harry.

Harry piscou seus grandes olhos verdes que brilhavam por trás das lentes de seus óculos. Nunca havia ganho um presente, não que se lembrasse, não que contasse, tudo que ganhava eram as roupas velhas de Duda. Provavelmente a única coisa que fora comprada especificamente para ele fora seus óculos, afinal ninguém daquela casa usava um, mas ultimamente estava tão remendado que Harry nem se lembrava como eles deveriam parecer quando novos.

A mulher retirou um fino colar de seu pescoço e pôs no pescoço de Harry. O garoto percebeu que tinha algo na ponta da corrente e parecia girar preguiçosamente.

\- Fui eu quem o fiz, não funciona como os outros – disse a moça animada – E disseram que era um erro. Ele funciona com a intenção de quem o enfeitiçou. Deve funcionar em alguns minutos depois que eu for e te levar para um tempo e lugar onde você vai estar seguro.

Harry Piscou os olhos para o objeto confuso, aquela mulher não fazia sentido nenhum. Antes que ele percebesse a mulher se levantou.

\- Acho melhor você colocar um casaco, Harry – disse ela com um sorriso – Para onde você vai é frio. Feliz aniversário, querido.

E a moça sumiu. De repente, como se nunca tivesse estado lá. O pequeno Harry piscou e ela desaparecera. O menino de fato achou que tinha imaginado aquilo, então viu a fina corrente com o talismã na ponta girando lentamente.

Ele se levantou, limpando as mãozinhas na lateral de suas calças cumpridas demais e entrou. Por algum motivo acreditou na moça, se ela disse para pegar um casaco ele pegaria um casaco. Era a pessoa mais perto de gostar dele que ele havia conhecido em seus tenros cinco anos. Ou pelo menos, que ele se lembrava de conhecer. Por que Harry sinceramente achava que seus pais, mesmo sem saber como eles eram ou se pareciam, gostavam dele, antes de morrer obviamente.

Ele estava indo em direção ao banheiro, no andar de cima, afim de limpar um pouco antes de pegar um casaco, porque se Tia Petúnia o visse naquele estado, provavelmente ia trancá-lo no armário. Mas permitir que Harry fizesse isso não estava nos planos de Duda.

O garoto mais velho parou Harry no topo da escada com o rosto envolto em uma perversidade rara vista em uma criança.

\- Onde você arrumou isso? – o garoto mais velho perguntou enquanto apontava para o peito do primo.

\- É um presente – disse Harry segurando a corrente com as duas mãozinhas – De aniversário. Eu ganhei, é meu.

\- Não é seu aniversário – disse Duda fechando a cara – Você não faz aniversário.

Duda tinha um ponto, pensou Harry, mas a moça havia garantido que era o aniversário dele e que aquele colar estranho era um presente para ele e que ele deveria vestir uma blusa, não importava se estivesse com calor.

-Faço sim – disse Harry impondo a voz.

\- Me dá – disse Duda apontando para o colar de Harry.

\- Não! – Harry brigou, não ia se desfazer de seu único presente tão fácil assim – É meu.

\- Me dá ou eu vou te bater – disse Duda indo para cima de Harry.

O garoto menor tentou se defender, mas esqueceu que estava no topo da escada e deu um passo em falso ao tentar se esquivar do primo. Então o mundo começou girar. O menino tinha perdido o equilíbrio quando seu pé não encontrou a continuação do degrau que ele estava, então ele caiu, batendo suas costas magras nos degraus de baixo e seu corpo continuou rolando e batendo na parede e no corrimão.

Harry teve um último vislumbre de um Duda assustado, antes de achar que pousaria no térreo da casa. Porém suas costas não encontraram o piso minuciosamente encerado de tia Petúnia, e sim um piso frio de pedra escura. Ele sentiu a ponte de seus óculos se partirem mais uma vez. Seu tio iria lhe matar se pedisse mais vez para ele concerta-los.

O menino piscou tentando se acostumar ao breu que acometeu sua visão, ou ele estava maluco ou aquela não era mais a casa de seus tios. Ele olhou perdido e meio cego com a falta dos óculos, estava em um corredor frio todo em pedra, atrás de si um tapete que parecia ter no mínimo uns cem anos de idade. O menino se lembrou do que a moça dissera, que ele iria para um lugar que ele estaria seguro, mas ele não estava se sentindo muito seguro no momento.

O garoto olhou para seu colar e percebeu que o pingente não girava mais, estava parado, fixo. Harry sentou-se no chão, recostou na parede, as lágrimas caindo sem que conseguisse segurar. Ele estava em um lugar estranho, frio, sozinho e para piorar quebrara o único presente que ganhara na vida.


	2. Quem é você?

**Capítulo 2 . Quem é você?**

\- Sinceramente, Aluado, desde quando somos respeitáveis? – disse Sirius animado.

\- Eu gostaria de dizer que desde sempre – Remus sorriu em resposta.

\- Você está andando muito com James – Sirius respondeu.

\- Achei que James que estivesse andando muito comigo – disse Remus sorrindo.

\- Também, vocês se tornaram dois chatos – resmungou Sirius – Ainda bem que me sobrou o Rabicho, certo Rabicho?

\- Com certeza – Peter respondeu como se fosse um soldado.

\- Está tarde, Sirius – disse Remus resignado – O toque de recolher já passou há horas, se nos pegam aqui...

\- Não tão tarde, caro Aluado – Sirius retrucou – Se você tivesse concordado de ver o sol nascer não teríamos que nos preocupar com o toque de recolher.

Remus iria resmungar, mas um choro baixo o interrompeu, ele acendeu a varinha cegando brevemente Peter e Sirius no processo. Remus apontou a varinha acesa ao longo do corredor buscando a origem do choramingo.

\- O que está acon... – começou Peter, mas foi interrompido por Sirius que fez "shiu", enquanto acendia a sua varinha também com um Lumus não verbal.

As duas varinhas iluminavam muito mais e os dois focalizaram ao mesmo tempo uma figura miúda, enrolada como uma bola, no meio do corredor, ao lado da tapeçaria de Griselda, a Feia. Remus se encaminhou até lá, com Sirius há meio passo de distância e Peter um pouco mais atrás. O lobisomem levou um susto quando se deparou com uma criancinha.

Um menininho pequeno de três, quatros anos no máximo, chorava abraçado as suas próprias pernas. Ele segurava alguma coisa na mão tão firmemente que mesmo no escuro Remus podia identificar as juntas dos dedinhos brancas. O menino estava vestido somente com calças de moletom, maiores que ele, pois estavam dobradas na altura do tênis gasto e uma camiseta, comprida, que pendia larga ao redor do corpo magro.

Remus agachou, mantendo a varinha iluminando o menino. Ele sentiu um arfar de Sirius, provavelmente surpreso de ver uma criança daquele tamanho em Hogwarts. Remus pôs a mão no ombro da criança e a sentiu ficar tensa, o choro parando aos poucos.

O menino então olhou para Remus, e o garoto se viu encarando dois olhos verdes manchados de vermelho do choro, as bochechas magras eram marcadas pelo caminho feito pelas lágrimas. Remus teve a sensação esquisita que conhecia aquele garoto, conhecia aqueles olhos de algum lugar que não conseguia se lembrar de onde.

\- Olá – disse Remus tremulo – Qual o seu nome?

\- Harry – o menino respondeu enquanto limpava as lagrimas com o punho da mão livre – E o seu?

\- Remus – disse ele com um sorriso e depois apontando para trás – Estes são Sirius e Peter, meus amigos. O que você está fazendo aqui?

Harry deu de ombros.

\- Não sei – ele respondeu com a voz fraquinha.

\- Onde estão seus pais? – Remus tentou novamente.

\- Morreram – disse o menino dando de ombros novamente – Nunca conheci eles.

Remus gelou, olhando o menino com pena. Ele não sabia o que dizer para ele, então seus olhos desviaram para aquilo que ele vinha segurando. Era um par de óculos, quebrados ao meio. Ele fez a intenção de pegar o objeto do menino, mas Harry não o entregou apertando ainda mais.

\- Eu posso arrumar para você – disse Remus carinhoso abrindo a mão – Não vai dar trabalho nenhum.

Harry entregou o objeto quebrado na palma da mão de Remus. Com todo cuidado Remus pôs a varinha e sussurrou: Reparo. As duas partes dos óculos se juntaram, além disso as outras partes que estavam juntas por fita adesiva, se arrumaram corretamente. Os óculos pareciam novos novamente, deixando Harry boquiaberto.

\- Como você fez isso? – o menino perguntou deslumbrado enquanto pegava os óculos e punha no rosto. Remus percebeu que os óculos eram grandes demais para o menino e que provavelmente também foram os modelos mais baratos.

\- Magia – disse Remus com um sorriso – Ninguém na sua família é mágico? Sabe fazer magia? – Ele perguntou, mas no mesmo instante se bateu mentalmente, se os óculos do menino estavam tão remendados queria dizer que ninguém sabia fazer magia.

\- Não – disse o menino balançando a cabeça e fazendo os óculos deslizarem pelo seu rosto - Se fossem, tio Valter não ficaria tão bravo quando eu quebro eles.

Sirius abaixou também para ficar da altura do menino, o observando. Ele também achava que conhecia aquele garoto de algum lugar, embora vasculhasse a sua cabeça e não se lembrasse de nenhuma criança próxima, exceto a filha de Andrômeda, mas ele tinha certeza que era uma menina e não um menino.

O Garoto se retraiu ao toque de Sirius, como se tivesse com medo dele. Sirius ficou lívido de raiva, ele estava vendo manchas rochas sobre as bochechas magras do menino. Ele apenas apontou para a mancha do rosto dele e perguntou com voz rouca.

\- Quem te machucou?

Harry deu de ombros, e isso quebrou Sirius. Era como se o menino não se importasse, como se aquilo fosse comum. Devia estar doendo, mas ele não reclamava.

\- Eu caí da escada – disse o menino – Duda estava implicando comigo.

\- Quem é Duda? – Peter perguntou, ele ainda estava de pé olhando curioso aquela cena.

\- Meu primo – disse Harry dando de ombros.

Sirius se virou para Remus que apontava o braço de Harry.

\- Aquilo não é uma marca feita por uma criança – disse ele sério.

Sirius olhou para onde Remus apontava, um vergão vermelho estava impresso no braço magrinho de Harry, claramente era possível ver as marcas dos cinco dedos que deviam ter segurando-o com uma força desproporcional a uma criança.

Sirius levou a mão na marca e segurou de leve o braço de Harry, medindo o tamanho dela. Era um pouco maior que sua mão e ele era um adulto, pelos padrões bruxos, há, pelo menos, um ano. O menino estava gelado e contraiu levemente enquanto Sirius o examinava.

\- Você está com frio? – perguntou Sirius reparando em quão gelado o menino estava.

Harry assentiu esfregando os punhos nos olhos em sinal de cansaço.

\- Não tive tempo de pegar uma blusa.

Sirius tirou a sua capa de Hogwarts e envolveu-a no menino esfregando levemente a extensão dos braços dele a fim de esquentá-lo. Virando-se para Remus perguntou.

\- O que vamos fazer?

\- Temos que levar ele para um professor – respondeu Peter preocupado.

\- Não podemos, McGonagall vai saber que estamos fora da cama depois do toque de recolher. – Respondeu Remus.

\- Você é monitor – disse Sirius.

\- Não, desde que James virou monitor chefe – negou Remus – E você está por um fio desde o quinto ano. Não podemos dar ao luxo de sermos pegos. Não depois dos últimos ataques, Dumbledore foi claro.

\- Certo – disse Sirius – O que vamos fazer então?

Remus olhou para Sirius pensando.

\- James e Lily – respondeu Remus – Eles podem falar com McGonagall, fingir que eles o encontraram.

\- Certo – disse Sirius – Onde eles estão, Peter?

Peter abriu o mapa vasculhando com os olhos ágeis em busca do casal de monitores.

\- Salão Comunal – ele disse – Estão sozinhos.

\- Excelente – respondeu Sirius e depois virando para Harry que piscava longamente como se estivesse lutando para não dormir agora que estava aquecido – Venha garotinho, vamos te levar para um lugar seguro.

Harry concordou e deixou Sirius o colocar no colo, deitando a cabeça no ombro do rapaz, ainda protegido pela capa grande e quente. Sirius engoliu o medo novamente, aquela criança era muito leve, muito mais leve do que deveria ser.

Sirius percebeu que o menino imediatamente relaxou em seu colo, ressonado levemente, e ele imaginou que o garoto deveria estar muito cansado. Ele olhou para Remus e viu o amigo mastigando a bochecha provavelmente louco para falar alguma coisa.

\- O que foi, Aluado? – disse Sirius baixinho enquanto eles andavam em direção a torre da Grifinória – Consigo ouvir seus pensamentos daqui.

\- Este garoto parece com alguém – respondeu Remus – só que não sei quem.

\- Ufa – Rabicho suspirou – Achei que era só eu. Ele me dá arrepios.

\- Ele só uma criança, Rabicho – bufou Sirius – Uma criança com uma família muito ruim, pelo visto.

\- Como ele veio parar aqui? – sussurrou Remus – Ele não pareceu conhecer magia.

\- Só Merlim sabe – respondeu Peter.

Eles ficaram quietos, somete os passos dos três ecoando no corredor vazio. Sirius passou a mão nas costas do garotinho, ele havia se apegado ao menino de uma forma muito estranha, quando viu vergões vermelhos e roxos nele, sentiu vontade de bater em quem tinha coragem de ferir uma criança.

\- Como você deixou eles saírem, James, já tivemos 4 ataques nos últimos dois meses?

\- Eles são adultos, Lily, não havia muito que eu pudesse fazer para impedi-los.

\- Você poderia ter desencorajado – resmungou a garota sentando apreensiva olhando fixamente para o buraco do retrato – Eles já deveriam estar de volta.

\- Eles estão bem, Lils – o rapaz se levantou da mesa onde estava cercado de pergaminhos com os relatórios de monitoria misturados a esquemas de quadribol – Logo estarão aqui.

\- Eu vou matar o Sirius – ela resmungou contrariada – Tenho certeza que isso foi ideia dele.

\- Relaxe – disse ele massageando os ombros de Lily – Se algo aconteceu eu vou saber.

Lily se virou para ele com a pergunta na ponta da língua e a curiosidade estampada no rosto. Mas não teve tempo de se pronunciar. Pois o quadro girou, revelando a luz pálida do corredor e os três meninos chegaram.

\- Graças a Merlim, onde vocês estavam? – disse Lily se levantando ansiosa.

\- Achei que voltariam mais tarde – disse James voltando para a sua mesa.

\- Shiu – sussurrou Sirius colocando Harry no sofá. Assustando James que ficou encarando o amigo e Lily que olhou curiosa para o que Sirius depositava no sofá.

\- O que é isso? – disse Lily exasperada, depois do olhar mortífero de Sirius passou a sussurrar – É uma criança?

Lily se aproximou do sofá tentando ver o garotinho embrulhado na capa de Sirius. Sirius continuava perto dele, retirando os óculos do menino e colocando-os na mesa de centro.

\- Achamos ele no corredor do quinto andar, sozinho – disse Remus sentando na poltrona olhando firmemente para Harry.

Lily se aproximou do menino curiosa e sentou no sofá, ao lado da onde a cabeça dele repousava ela passou a mão pelos cabelos negros, o menino se revirou, tentando ficar mais confortável, ainda dormindo, revelando o rosto sereno, marcado pelo hematoma na sua bochecha e uma cicatriz na testa.

\- Ele pode ser irmão de alguém – disse Lily olhando para ele com a testa franzida. – Ou filho. Ele parece conhecido - Sirius concordou antes de ir se sentar no braço do sofá. Olhando intensamente para o menino – Qual o nome dele? – continuou Lily.

\- Harry – respondeu Peter que havia sentado em outra poltrona – Pelo menos foi o nome que ele nos disse.

\- Nenhum sobrenome? – Questionou James curioso, ele havia se instalado no outro braço do sofá ao lado de Lily.

\- Não perguntamos – respondeu Remus.

\- Alguém machucou ele? – disse Lily passando a mão levemente pela bochecha do garoto.

\- Ele disse que caiu da escada – disse Remus – Ele estava brigando com o primo dele ou algo do gênero.

\- Mas alguém bateu nele – disse Sirius – Algum adulto. Não gosto como ele falou que o tio ficaria bravo pelos óculos quebrados.

\- Talvez eles sejam pobres – disse Remus dando de ombros – As roupas dele são maiores que deveriam e as armações são baratas e estavam remendadas.

\- Mas as roupas são de marcas caras – disse Lily olhando para a etiqueta que vazava através da gola do menino – é obvio que este menino é negligenciado. Olha como é magro.

\- Também acho – disse Sirius olhando para o menino – Ele estava com medo da gente, quando chegamos, e com frio.

Lily continuou olhando para o menino com a testa franzida. Enquanto os três discutiam o que fariam com o menino.

\- Pensamos em avisar McGonagall ou Dumbledore. Um de vocês dois, mais precisamente, já que Sirius, eu e Peter ainda estamos em maus lençóis.

\- Vocês não deveriam nem ter saído tão tarde – sua bronca perdendo boa parte do efeito já que ela sussurrou para não acordar o menino que ela agora acariciava.

\- Dumbledore está fora – disse James

\- Como assim está fora? – perguntou Sirius em um sussurro – Ele é louco? No meio destes ataques.

\- A escola não está desprotegida – respondeu James dando de ombros – Encontrei com Alastor Moody, o Auror que capturou Rebastian Lestrange, sabem?

\- O que não adiantou muito já que o irmãozinho dele o livrou de Azkaban – Sirius resmungou.

\- Não importa, o cara é uma lenda - disse James – O melhor Auror dos últimos tempos. Ele me disse que Dumbledore não estava, que ele tinha algo melhor que ouvir aluninhos como eu. Mesmo eu dizendo que era monitor chefe, ele só me encarou e mandou tirar varinha do bolso de trás da calça e voltar para a sala comunal.

\- Isso por que o cara é uma lenda – riu Peter, mas ninguém riu junto.

\- McGonagall então? – questionou Remus.

\- A gente não vai entregar ele – disse Lily carinhosa olhando para Harry e passando a mão no rostinho dele – Não se a família dele o trata desta maneira.

\- Lily – James disse em um suspiro – Não podemos ficar com ele. Temos que entregá-lo para alguém. Ele deve ter uma família... ele tem uma família.

\- Uma família que bate nele – disse ela brava – Olha para ele, James, ele tem duas cicatrizes no rosto e isso foi o que eu consegui contar. Você ouviu Sirius, ele tem medo. E olha como ele é magrinho, e se estiverem deixando ele passar fome.

\- Eu era magro assim na idade dele, Lily – disse James calmamente – E minha mãe nunca me deixou com fome, muito pelo contrário. Tem crianças que simplesmente são magras.

Lily olhou para James analisando-o. De fato James parecia que nunca tinha ficando com fome na vida. Ele realmente era magro, sempre fora, mas tinha aquele ar saldável e aquele brilho de que fora muito amado. Mas o menino não, não havia aquela calma de quando dormimos e sabemos que estamos seguros. Lily podia ver uma ruguinha entre as sobrancelhas dele, o maxilar mais trincado, e ele dava algumas mexidinhas durante o sono, sempre inquieto.

Ela olhou de novo para James e viu nele, largado no braço do sofá, o retrato da calma e da segurança, provavelmente achando que havia vencido Lily com seu último argumento. Não era por isso que ele fora o maior desordeiro de Hogwarts, justamente por achar que era intocável, que sempre daria tudo certo?

Tão parecidos e tão diferentes, pensou Lily. Peraí, parecidos? Lily observou novamente o menino. Os cabelos pretos eram idênticos aos de Potter, se levantando na parte de trás como o do menino mais velho, tinham inclusive a mesma espessura e cor. O rosto de Harry era mais arredondado, mais infantil que de James, mas a boca fina era incrivelmente parecida, além disso Harry era magro, como James havia dito que ele era nesta idade.

\- James, você tem uma foto de você com a idade dele? – perguntou Lily intrigada.

\- Acho que sim. Por que? – disse James confuso – Você não acredita que eu era magro?

\- Não é isso – Lily mordeu o lábio em sinal de temeridade – Mas você não acha que o menino parece muito com você?

\- Logico que não – respondeu James na lata – Não tenho parentes, fora meus pais.

\- Mas ele parece – disse Sirius – Não tinha percebido, mas olhando agora... Ele tem seu cabelo, companheiro.

\- Muita gente tem cabelo preto – resmungou James.

\- Não parecendo um ninho de Occamis – disse Remus balançando a cabeça – Eles têm razão, o menino parece com você.

\- Parece mesmo – concordou Peter.

\- Vocês estão loucos – disse James negando.

\- Ele até dorme na mesma posição que você – Lily disse irritada.

\- E como você sabe a posição que James dorme, Lily? – Sirius questionou malicioso.

\- Não te interessa, Sirius – Lily resmungou – A foto, James.

\- Não tem como esta criança ser minha parente, vocês estão malucos – disse James resmungando enquanto subia as escadas.

\- Será que... – começou Sirius, mas Remus o interrompeu negando.

\- Não tem como, o garoto tem o que, quatro, três anos?

\- Está mais para quatro – disse Lily olhando para o menino adormecido.

\- James teria doze anos então, nós sabemos como ele era aos doze.

\- Certo – disse Sirius concordado – Mas o garoto é assustadoramente parecido com ele. Depois que você vê, não tem como não desver.

\- Exceto os olhos – disse Remus – Ele não tem olhos castanhos, são verdes.

\- De óculos ele deve ficar ainda mais parecido – disse Lily estudando os óculos do menino que estavam pousados na mesinha de centro.

Sirius concordou pensativo, olhando para o menino dormindo pesadamente. James desceu a escada sonoramente com uma foto nas mãos e a entregou emburrado para Lily.

A garota viu um menininho encarapitado em um senhor, já com cabelos brancos. O garotinho parecia tentar escalar o pai para pegar um pomo de ouro que voava preguiçosamente uns trinta centímetros acima. O pequeno James pagava o pomo e olhava para a câmera rindo, um dos dentes faltava e os óculos estavam caindo do rosto. Era idêntico ao menino que dormia ao lado de LIly.

\- Céus – disse Remus olhando para a foto.

\- Como pode? – disse James cruzando os braços – Eu não tenho parentes vivos, não que eu saiba e ele não pode ser meu...

\- Nós sabemos disso – disse Sirius – Mas Pontas, é inegável, ele é sua cara.

\- Eu percebi – James resmungou.

\- Pode ser coincidência – disse Sirius olhando da foto para o menino e vice versa – Ele não sabe nada sobre magia, Pontas tem uma família tão antiga quanto a minha.

\- Poderia ser um primo seu distante – disse Lily avaliando o garotinho que se mexeu incomodado – Você deve ter primos distantes.

\- Tenho – James disse hesitante – Mas minha família é cheia de sangues puros, não tem um que eu não conheça. E definitivamente eu não conheço ele.

Como se invocado pelas palavras de James o garotinho acordou piscando os olhos confusamente tentando avaliar onde estava, ele encontrou o rosto de Sirius e deu um sorriso tímido para o menino. Os pelos dos braços de Sirius se arrepiaram todos, se Lily não houvesse revelado a semelhança do garotinho com seu melhor amigo, Sirius teria visto neste momento. O sorriso de Harry era o mesmo de James, igualzinho.

\- Olá, pequenino – disse Lily chamado a atenção do menino para ela – Sou Lily, tudo bem?

O menino concordou olhando para ela com curiosidade. Nunca tinha visto moça tão bonita, os cabelos eram vermelhos escuro e os olhos pareciam ser verdes, não dava para ver direito, pois estava escuro e ele estava sem óculos. Ela sorria bondosamente para ele.

\- Você sabe onde estamos, Harry? – Lily continuou questionando. Ela se ajoelhou no chão para ficar na mesma altura dos olhos do menino.

Harry negou.

\- Aqui é a escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts – Lily continuou no mesmo tom – Já ouviu falar nela?

\- Não – Harry respondeu sacodindo a cabeça em um sinal negativo.

\- Certo – Lily sorriu para ele como se ele tivesse acertado várias questões em uma prova – Onde estão seus pais, querido?

\- Morreram – disse Harry abaixando a cabeça – Quando eu era pequenininho.

\- Você ainda é pequeno, companheiro – disse Sirius com um sorriso, tentando animar o garoto.

\- Você não conheceu seus pais? – disse Lily levantando a cabeça do garoto delicadamente.

Ele fez novamente um sinal negativo com a cabeça.

\- E você mora com quem? – Lily continuou calmamente – Quem cuida de você?

\- Meus tios – disse Harry.

\- E qual o nome dos seus tios, querido?

\- Tia Petúnia e tio Valter – o menino respondeu rapidamente.

Lily soltou o rosto do menino sentindo a mão tremer. Era muita coincidência, só poderia ser coincidência.

\- Como eles são? – ela sussurrou

\- Tio Valter é gordo e tem um bigodão e tia Petúnia é magra e tem cara de cavalo – disse o menino e depois se arrependendo pondo a mão na boca assustado. Os rapazes em volta riram e Harry disse com a voz abafada por estar com a mão na boca – Não conte para eles que eu disse isso.

\- Não vou contar. – Ela deu um sorriso cumplice - E você sabe o sobrenome deles, Harry? – Lily disse baixo, olhando para os olhos do menino.

\- Dursley – disse o menino orgulhoso de si mesmo.

Lily levantou em um pulo, gelada, e deu as cotas para o garoto que lhe olhava confuso. A menina tremia nervosa, não podia ser coincidência. James levantou e ficou ao lado dela, os olhos questionando-a. Lily negou com a cabeça e saiu em disparada pela escada que levava ao dormitório feminino.

\- Eu falei alguma coisa errada? – disse Harry triste – A moça bonita esta brava comigo?

\- Não, Harry – disse Remus negando – Ela deve ter pensado em alguma maneira de te levar para casa.

Harry assentiu ficando meio triste, quando eles ouviram Lily voltar pela escada. O brilho nos olhos de Harry aumentou ao ver a garota. Ela estava com uma fotografia nas mãos e Harry a encarou curioso. Lily sentou no sofá do lado de Harry e o colocou em seu colo, acariciando levemente os cabelos dele, pegou os óculos do menino e pôs no rostinho dele carinhosamente. Acendeu a varinha enquanto estendia a fotografia e para que somente Harry pudesse ver e disse, mais calma do que realmente estava:

\- Você sabe dizer se sua tia se parece com esta moça? – Lily lhe entregou a foto apontando para uma garota loira.

Harry analisou a foto, deixando a cabeça levemente tombada, Lily estremeceu reconhecendo aquele gesto. Então o menino sorriu e disse:

\- É a tia Petúnia. Você conhece minha tia?

Lily recolheu a foto e aproveitou a luz da varinha para avaliar melhor o rosto do menino, dois olhos extremamente verdes a encararam, inconfundíveis. Lily abraçou o menino e sussurrou.

\- Eu conheço sua tia.

A sala ficou em um silencio espantado, James olhava dela para o menino tentando compreender o que ela tinha dito era o que ele tinha ouvido. Sirius olhava de um para outro espantado enquanto Remus e Peter encaravam Lily.

\- Você é minha parente? – disse Harry animado – Eu posso morar aqui com vocês?

\- É muito ruim na sua casa? – perguntou Lily enquanto embalava o menino.

\- Um pouco – o menininho deu de ombros – Tio Valter não me deixa ver TV e tia Petúnia jogou todos os brinquedos velhos de Duda fora, então eu fiquei sem nenhum, nem os que estavam no meu armário sobreviveram – o menino tagarelou – Duda me bate, mas só quando não consigo fugir. E eu sempre consigo fugir, eu sou bem rápido.

\- É mesmo? – a voz de Lily parecia carinhosa, mas quem a conhecia sabia reconhecer que ela estava com raiva muita raiva.

\- Sim – Harry respondeu ainda mais animado – Sabia que hoje foi a primeira vez que eu fiz aniversário?

\- Como assim? – Lily perguntou olhando para o menino – Quantos anos você tem?

\- Cinco – ele respondeu levantando a mãozinha com os cinco dedos abertos – Duda faz aniversário, mas eu nunca faço. Ele ganha um montão de presente e sempre tem bolo. Mas hoje uma moça chegou e disse que era meu aniversário também, não tinha bolo, mas ela me deu um presente. Quer ver?

\- Claro que quero – Lily sorriu carinhosa.

O garoto pegou o cordãozinho que estava pendurado em se pescoço e ofereceu a Lily que pegou com uma das mãos.

\- Mas eu quebrei – disse Harry ficando triste – Ele girava e, depois que eu caí da escada, ele parou de girar.

\- E você chegou aqui... – sussurrou Lily admirando o objeto.

\- Sim – sorriu Harry em resposta antes de dar um bocejo – Você é muito esperta, Lily.

\- Você também, Harry – Lily sorriu carinhosa – E, como todo garotinho esperto, você deveria voltar a dormir, esta tarde e eu prometo que não vamos te acordar de novo.

\- Não quero dormir – disse Harry dando mais um bocejo preguiçoso.

\- Por que não? – Lily começou a embala-lo calmamente.

\- Porque isso é um sonho e sonhos acabam quando a gente acorda – disse Harry.

\- Não é um sonho, querido. Durma, eu vou estar aqui quando você acordar.

\- Promete.

\- Prometo.

O garoto sorriu e fechou os olhos se acomodando. Lily sentiu a respiração dele se acalmando e o corpinho ficando mais relaxado em seu colo.

\- Harry – ela não se aguentou e sussurrou, o menino fez um muxoxo, mas provou eu ainda estava acordado – Qual o seu nome inteiro?

\- Harry James Potter – ele disse em um fiapo de voz, de alguém que já estava quase dormindo.

\- Imaginei que fosse – disse Lily lhe dando um beijo no alto da testa. Ela continuou embalando, sussurrando uma cantiga trouxa, até que sentisse que ele estava dormindo. Lily retirou novamente os óculos dele, os pondo no braço do sofá, enquanto deixava as lagrimas rolarem por seu rosto.

\- O que foi isso? – disse Sirius a encarando.

\- Shiu – disse Lily.

Sirius baixou a voz e repetiu a pergunta.

\- Você conhece a família dele, Lily? – foi a vez de Remus de questionar em voz baixa.

Lily fez um sinal positivo, não parando de sussurrar a canção de ninar.

\- Da onde você os conhece? São trouxas? – continuou Remus.

Lily não respondeu.

\- Não podem ser trouxas, como ele pararia aqui? – disse Sirius.

Novamente sem resposta dela.

\- Quem ele é, Lily? – disse James com a voz empostada. Ela não fez nenhuma menção de responder e James trincou o maxilar nervoso e, com mais calma do que de fato tinha, ele continuou – Lily, por favor.

James, que estava mais perto de Lily do que seus amigos, havia ouvido a conversa em sussurros dela com o garoto, mas se recusava a acreditar no que tinha ouvido.

\- Harry é meu filho – ela sussurrou olhando carinhosamente para o garoto, quando levantou a cabeça para olhar para os colegas viu o choque estampado na cara de cada um, olhando diretamente para James reconheceu nele um olhar de medo e dúvida. Sabendo exatamente do que ele estava duvidando, ela se corrigiu olhando diretamente para ele – Bem, não só meu. Nosso, ao que parece.


	3. A breve história de Lily

Capítulo 3. A Breve história de Lily

O silêncio era quase palpável e permaneceu na sala comunal por um ou dois minutos, então foi quebrado. Sirius gaguejava, sem conseguir articular uma palavra coerente que fosse. Peter começou a rir, Lily só não identificou se era um riso nervoso ou se ele realmente achou que era uma piada. O bom e velho Remus, não parava de fazer perguntas. Lily olhou para James, que estava branco e não dizia nada, só olhava para Harry em seus braços. Lily nunca o havia visto tão sério.

\- Vocês vão acordar o garoto – disse James sério e baixo, mas mesmo assim aquela frase pareceu acionar alguma coisa nos rapazes, todos calaram a boca e encararam James, que continuou falando como se nada tivesse ocorrido – Vamos levar ele para o nosso dormitório, e depois vamos conversar sobre isso.

Lily concordou tentando se levantar sem acordar Harry, mas James foi mais rápido se levantando, indo em direção aos dois com os braços estendidos.

\- Deixa que eu levo ele – disse James. Sentindo uma leve hesitação de Lily ele suspirou continuando mais calmamente – Não vou acordá-lo.

Lily entregou Harry a ele, o menino automaticamente se acomodou na curva do ombro de James, sem parecer se incomodar.

\- Vou colocar ele na minha cama – sussurrou James.

Lily concordou e o seguiu, depois de pagar os óculos do menino, deixando os demais garotos perplexos para trás. Os dois subiram as escadas silenciosamente, James chocado com a familiaridade que o garoto parecia ter, e Lily, sorridente, olhando dois pares de cabelos extremamente iguais. E pensar que já havia odiado os cabelos de James e agora eles pareciam adoráveis naquele menininho.

James entrou no dormitório e esperou Lily para ajudá-lo a arrumar a cama. Ele depositou o menino na cama calmamente, retirou a capa de Sirius que ainda o embrulhava e o cobriu com as cobertas com todo o carinho que possuía. Passou a mão nos cabelos do menino e reconheceu a mesma sensação que sentia ao passar a mão nos seus próprios cabelos. E aquilo o assustou.

Lily deu um beijo no rosto de Harry e puxou James para que eles saíssem do quarto e fosse diretamente para a sala. Enfrentar três garotos cheios de dúvidas e perguntas.

Eles mal chegaram e foram bombardeados:

\- Você disse o que eu ouvi? – perguntou Remus.

\- Como ele pode ser seu filho? – disse Sirius – Você sabe que crianças não dão em arvore, não sabe, Lily?

\- Você não estava brincando? – perguntou Peter assustado.

\- Não, não estava – disse Lily em um suspiro, sentando-se na poltrona e pegando a foto que havia mostrado a Harry e estendendo para os garotos. – E eu sei da onde as crianças vêm, Sirius.

James segurou a foto tremulo. Nela ele reconheceu Lily, talvez um ou dois anos mais jovem, ao lado de uma garota emburrada, loira, alta e magra, com uma leve cara de cavalo. James então entendeu e parou de respirar. Sirius e os outros encarapitaram ao seu lado a fim de ver a foto.

\- Ela não mexe – disse Peter cutucando a foto.

\- É claro que não mexe – disse Remus – É trouxa.

\- Essa é minha irmã – disse Lily explicando a foto – Ela é trouxa. Nossa mãe nos obrigou a tirar esta foto no último verão – Ela deu de ombros – Não nos damos muito bem.

\- Mas Harry não disse que ela era... – começou Sirius. O entendimento então povoou seu rosto, mudando suas feições.

\- O nome dela é Petúnia – disse Lily concordando – O namorado dela chama Valter Dursley – ela continuou - Os dois nomes dos tios de Harry.

\- Mas, Lily isso não quer dizer que ele seja seu... – começou Remus cauteloso – Talvez o marido... namorado da sua irmã tenha irmãos.

\- Eu pensei nisso - ela respondeu aceitando a foto de volta – Mas Valter só tem uma irmã e ela não tem cara de quem terá filhos. Além disso, ele tem meus olhos.

\- E seu nariz – concordou James, falando pela primeira vez.

\- Você percebeu? – ela questionou animada

\- Sim – James respondeu simplesmente.

\- Mas isso não explica como você pode ter um filho – disse Remus.

\- Harry tem um vira tempo – disse Lily simplesmente. Todos olharam para ela descrentes, até mesmo James havia se surpreendido – Alguém deu um vira-tempo a ele. Acionou quando ele caiu da escada.

\- Céus – disse James se levantando passando a mão na cabeça deixando o cabelo desengonçado – Então ele é mesmo seu... Meu... Nosso filho?

\- Sim – disse ela olhando para James curiosa, talvez se imaginando casada com ele – Imagino que sim.

\- Ele tem sua aparência, ao que parece – disse Remus com um sorriso preocupado – E seu cabelo com certeza.

\- Merlim, isso é assustador – disse James, mas estampava um sorriso no rosto – Ele se parece mesmo comigo, não é?

\- É idêntico – disse Peter concordando

\- E tem seu nome – disse Lily sorrindo – Harry James...

\- Potter – completou James com um sorriso orgulhoso.

\- Espero que eu seja o padrinho – disse Sirius animado.

\- É claro que é – disse James ficando animado e depois olhando para Lily assustado – Não é?

Lily olhou para James, parecia um cachorrinho perdido. Sirius olhou para ela e ajoelhou, também a mesma cara de filhote, e foi até ela de joelhos. Com as mãos juntas, como se fizesse uma prece.

\- Por favor, Lily, flor. – disse ele – Nunca te peço mais nada nesta vida.

Lily gargalhou e concordou com um sorriso. Animada pela primeira vez na noite. Sirius comemorou e se levantou pegando Lily em um abraço e girando-a pela sala comunal.

\- Só não entendo uma coisa – disse Peter – Se Harry é filho de vocês, por que ele mora com sua irmã?

Sirius parou bruscamente, colocando Lily de volta ao chão, completamente assustado e pálido. Ela sentiu James a abraçando pelo ombro.

\- Harry não disse que os pais dele estavam... – começou Remus quieto, mas foi interrompido.

\- Não diga! – disse Sirius nervoso.

\- Não dizer não vai tornar menos verdade, Almofadinhas – James disse em um suspiro cansado, sentando no sofá e trazendo Lily junto – Nós vamos morrer, isso é um fato.

\- Mas podemos impedir – disse Sirius aflito – Quer dizer, nós sabemos agora.

\- Mas não sabemos como aconteceu, ou quando. – disse Remus encarando os olhos de James – E duvido que Harry saiba. Ele nem... nem reconheceu vocês.

\- Talvez só tenhamos ele quando estivermos muito mais velhos – disse James pensativo – Meus pais demoraram para me ter.

\- Ele não teria reconhecido Petúnia se ela fosse muito mais velha – disse Lily negando – Não acho que tivemos ele muito velhos.

\- Então temos pouco tempo? – disse Peter temeroso

\- Tempo suficiente – disse James olhando para Lily – Não vou deixar você morrer, não de novo.

\- Você não é Deus, James – ela respondeu com um sorriso ao mesmo tempo carinhoso e resignado – E eu não morri ainda. Pode ser eu seja inevitável, talvez eu tenha morrido para salvar Harry, não trocaria a minha vida pela dele.

\- Nada é inevitável, Lily – disse James.

\- Não vamos deixar vocês morrerem – disse Sirius – Não podemos deixar Harry sozinho afinal.

\- Tuney parece tratar ele mal, não é? – disse Lily se deixando ficar triste.

\- Talvez eles sejam mesmo pobres, Lils – Remus tentou consolar, mas ela negou veementemente.

\- Dursley não é pobre. Harry me disse que dorme em um armário, que brinca com os brinquedos velhos do primo, por Merlim, aquelas roupas não foram compradas para ele. Ele me disse nunca fez aniversário, James, nunca! Petúnia não teve coragem de fazer um bolinho para ele. – Lily foi se exasperando, as lagrimas brotando do rosto – Eu sabia que ela me odiava, mas porque ela desconta no meu filho? Meu menininho? Ele só é uma criança...

James a abraçou balançando-a de um lado para o outro tentando acalmá-la. Todos abaixaram a cabeça tristes.

\- O que vamos fazer, agora? – disse Remus – Não podemos ficar andando com uma criança por Hogwarts.

\- Não vamos manda-lo de volta para Petúnia! – disse Lily enxugando as lágrimas – Não vou abandonar meu filho.

\- Lils, esse não é o tempo dele – disse Remus em um suspiro.

\- Não! – disse Lily – Ele é meu e não volta para a Petunia, não enquanto eu viver.

\- Enquanto nós dois vivermos, Lily – disse Sirius firme – Não vou deixar meu afilhado com sua irmã.

\- Não seria melhor contar para Dumbledore? – disse Peter – Quer dizer, ele vai saber o que fazer com ele.

\- Não vamos contar para Dumbledore, não por agora – disse James olhando para Lily – Não até temos um plano de como podemos garantir que Harry tenha uma família de verdade.

\- E como vamos fazer isso? – Pergutnou Peter.

\- Não sei, Rabicho, mas vamos fazer. – disse James – Estamos há alguns dias no recesso de Natal, podemos focar nesta semana no que fazer.

\- E se não conseguirmos – disse Remus.

\- Se não conseguirmos, contamos para Dumbledore, tudo bem? – James olhou para todos na sala.

Os rapazes concordaram, mas Lily parecia relutante.

\- Não vamos mandar ele de volta para Petunia – disse James olhando para ela – Não seu eu puder evitar.

\- Obrigada – ela sussurrou e abraçou ele.

\- Não foi nada – ele sussurrou, e depois mais forte para o restante – Devíamos tentar dormir, já esta tarde.

Lily negou, mas James sussurrou no ouvido dela.

\- Eu vou tomar conta dele. Precisamos dormir, para pensarmos com mais clareza.

\- Se... – Lily começou nervosa – Se acontecer alguma coisa...

\- Eu chamo você – James terminou dando um beijo no alto da cabeça dela.

Lily concordou com um suspiro e dando um beijo no rosto de cada um dos garotos, afim de desejar boa noite, ela subiu as escadas sendo seguida pelos rapazes que subiram para o outro lado. Silenciosamente eles entraram no dormitório masculino do sétimo ano e viram o jovem Harry, meio descoberto, dormindo de barriga para baixo, as pernas separadas. Sirius começou a rir e transformou logo em uma taque de tosse ante ao olhar mortífero de James.

\- Lily estava realmente certa – disse Sirius com um sorriso malicioso – Ele dorme igual a você. Isso me leva a perguntar, como ela sabe disso?

\- Não te interessa, Sirius – sussurrou James, enquanto tirava os sapatos silenciosamente e cobria Harry novamente – Mas isso me faz questionar: como você sabe como eu durmo?

\- Infelizmente são sete anos dormindo no mesmo quarto que você – disse Sirius ainda silenciosamente.

\- Aonde você vai dormir, Pontas? – perguntou Remus olhando a disposição do quarto.

Em resposta James realizou um floreio e conjurou uma cama de armar que ficou firme entre sua cama, onde Harry dormia, e a de Sirius. Ele deu um sorriso ao olhar o trabalho elaborado que tinha acabado de fazer.

\- Convencido – disse Sirius com um sorriso no rosto.

James gargalhou enquanto deitava-se na cama e se embrulhava na sua capa, tentando se ajeitar na cama ele rolou para um lado e para outro, sem sucesso. Então olhou para Sirius que acabava de deitar e puxou com toda a força o travesseiro dele, fazendo a cabeça de Sirius quicar no colchão. James se deitou confortavelmente no travesseiro de Sirius, ignorando a exclamação indignada do amigo.

\- Você é o padrinho dele, o mínimo que tem que fazer é me ceder seu travesseiro – disse James com um sorriso travesso.

\- Sabe, companheiro – Sirius disse animado – Eu babo enquanto durmo.

James fez uma cara de horror e se levantou imediatamente do travesseiro jogando-o de volta para Sirius.

\- Isso é nojento, Almofadinhas – James exclamou revoltado, enquanto o amigo gargalhava alto deitando novamente sobre o travesseiro que foi devolvido.

\- Vocês vão acordar, Harry – disse Remus em tom de censura, fazendo-os parar de rir ou gritar.

James olhou para o menino eu dormia graciosamente, como se não tivesses gritando ao seu redor. Ele traçou o rosto do menino, os olhos tinham o mesmo formato dos de Lily, assim como o nariz pequeno, mais delicado que de James, mas o restante era todo seu, o maxilar fino, as maças do rosto altas, as linhas dos lábios, até mesmo a orelha parecia com a sua, isso sem falar nos cabelos, idênticos em cor, tom e formato.

\- Como você está se sentindo? – perguntou Peter cortando o silencio e os pensamentos de James.

\- Eu? Por que? – James questionou confusamente, ainda sem afastar os olhos de Harry.

\- Você – Peter respondeu – Não deve ser muito fácil descobrir que tem um filho.

James desviou seus olhos de Harry e olhou ao redor. Sirius olhava para ele apreensivo, assim como Peter, Remus estava mais calmo, parecia curioso, mas confiante em James. Ele olhou novamente para Harry, vendo as costas do menino subirem e descerem no ritmo da respiração dele.

\- Eu não sei – disse James ainda olhando para o menino – Eu mal o conheço, mas ao mesmo tempo ele parece tão familiar para mim. Eu estou morrendo de raiva de quem bateu nele e juro que se eu conheço não sei se vou me controlar, mas ao mesmo tempo não consigo vê-lo como filho, é tudo muito surreal.

\- Mas você já gosta dele, não é? – disse Remus compreensivo.

\- Sim – respondeu James carinhoso – Muito!

\- Então somos dois – disse Sirius com um sorriso no rosto – Não tem como não gostar do mini Pontas.

\- Três na verdade – disse Remus.

\- Quatro – disse Peter.

James sorriu carinhoso para os amigos.

\- Eu só espero que eu consiga cuidar dele – disse James triste – Sinto como se já tivesse falhado, como se tivesse abandonado ele. Faz sentido?

\- Nenhum – respondeu Sirius triste – Mas eu te entendo. Parece que eu não fui um padrinho muito útil também. Ou não deixaria ele com estes tios trouxas.

\- Será que vocês também... – começou James.

\- Provavelmente – disse Remus – Duvido que deixaríamos Harry desamparado, apesar que, sendo o que eu sou, não teria muito como cuidar de uma criança.

\- Temos que pensar em alguma maneira de fazer Harry se lembrar do que aconteceu com ele, do que aconteceu conosco. – disse Peter.

\- Ou dar a ele o carinho que não podemos dar neste tempo, pelo menos – disse Sirius sorrindo.

\- Sim - concordou James pensativo. Ele pegou uma camiseta em seu malão e com a varinha disse Pulvinus e ela se transformou em um travesseiro fofo, onde ele colocou a cabeça e ficou por alguns bons minutos olhando para o rosto sereno de Harry, até que sucumbiu ao sono e dormiu, muito depois de seus amigos.

...

Agradecimentos:

Obrigada, principalmente, a Sammie, Danielle Lyra e Assunção, pelos reviews. Muito obrigada, mesmo, vocês me ajudam a continuar.  
E um abraço especial a todos que favoritaram e/ou estão seguindo a Fic: Human00800, doni-ghost, Sirius Raven Black, Rafaxadrez, NandaMalfoyPotter, Kamilly Tobias, Danielle Lyra, Callidora Gaunt e Assunção. Obrigada a vocês também.

Espero que tenham gostado deste capitulo.


	4. Aula de Voo

**Capítulo 4. Aula de Voo**

Harry acordou se sentindo muito confortável, mais do que jamais havia sentindo antes. Estava frio, o que era estranho para a época do ano, mas o cobertor a sua volta o aquecia completamente. Ele piscou, ainda sonolento, esperando ver o verso das escadas que dava para o seu armário, mas tudo que viu foi um dossel de uma cama alta, coberta por uma cortina vermelha. Estranho! Harry olhou em volta assustado, de um lado havia uma janela alta, esculpida na pedra, dando vista para um campo branco de neve e de seu outro lado ele viu dois pares de olhos o observando por trás de lentes de óculos. A miopia de Harry não deixou que ele identificasse quem era, apesar da figura ser bem familiar.

\- Onde eu estou? – perguntou o menino passando o punho pelos olhos para espantar o sono.

\- Em Hogwarts. – disse o rapaz de óculos – Você não enxerga muito bem, não é?

Harry fez eu não.

\- Sei como é – disse o rapaz entregando os óculos de Harry para que o menino os colocasse.

Assim que Harry pôs os óculos no rosto, o rapaz entrou em foco. Ele parecia demais com alguém que Harry conhecia, mas não sabia com quem. Ele tinha cabelos pretos que estavam extremamente bagunçados, provavelmente por ele ter acabado de acordar, ele também usava óculos e tinha um sorriso no rosto.

\- Dormiu bem? – o rapaz perguntou.

\- Sim – disse Harry – Obrigado, mas quem é você?

O rapaz sorriu.

\- James – respondeu ele animado.

\- Então não foi um sonho? – Harry questionou assustado – Onde está a moça bonita?

\- Lily? – James questionou aguardando o assentimento de Harry – Ela está no dormitório das garotas, nós viemos para o dos garotos. – James viu o menino sorrir concordando e um assomo de carinho o invadiu – Você tem os olhos iguais aos da sua mãe.

\- Você conheceu minha mãe? – o menino questionou animado.

\- Sim – disse James simplesmente, mas se batendo mentalmente por ter citado Lily.

\- E como ela era?

\- Linda, além de ser a pessoa mais bondosa que eu já conheci - respondeu James com um sorriso – E seus olhos são iguais aos dela.

Harry ficou pensativo avaliando se era uma resposta adequada a sua curiosidade quando ouviu sua barriga trovejar. Ele olhou envergonhado para James, seu rosto vermelho denunciando sua temeridade da reação do rapaz, porém, ao contrário do que imaginava, ele tinha um sorriso no rosto.

\- Está com fome, Harry? – perguntou James olhando para ele.

Harry não resistiu e, ignorando a educação dada por Petúnia, que dizia para sempre negar quando o fizessem esta pergunta, acenou a cabeça positivamente, fazendo seus óculos escorregar pelo rosto.

\- Quando foi a última vez que comeu alguma coisa? – disse James jogando sua capa para o lado e se levantando.

\- Ontem – disse Harry também sentando na cama e afastando as cobertas.

James gargalhou.

\- Imagino que sim – disse ele - mas quando ontem? Você jantou?

\- Não – o menino fez cara pensativo – Acho que tomei café da manhã.

\- Só o café da manhã? Você está sem comer desde então? – James olhou para ele e viu Harry se encolher um pouco esperando levar uma bronca. Então James se forçou a acalmar, pelo menos na sua fala, para não assusta-lo com seu recém adquirido instinto assassino que se manifestava contra os tios de Harry. - Venha, vamos arranjar algo para comer então, você não pode ficar tanto tempo sem comida.

Harry se levantou apresando-se para não dar deixas para o rapaz ficar bravo novamente, ele parecia ser divertido, por isso, talvez, Harry não queria ver ele bravo. Mas ao se pôr de pé e olhar para James esperando que ele indicasse aonde deveria ir, percebeu um sorriso matreiro nos seus lábios.

\- Você está um bocado sujo, não? – James sorriu para ele o observando o garotinho tentando arrumar as roupas largas e sujas de terra.

\- D... desculpa – disse o menino tremendo um pouco sobre o olhar de James. – Eu estava brincando no jardim.

James se bateu mentalmente novamente, estava assustando o menino com suas perguntas e seu ódio mal direcionado. Ele ajoelhou, afim de ficar da mesma altura de Harry e segurou o menino pelos braços.

\- Não precisa se desculpar, na sua idade eu vivia coberto de todos os tipos de sujeira, sei como é – disse James sacodindo o cabelo do menino, deixando-os mais bagunçados do que já eram – Mas você estava brincando do lado de fora neste frio?

\- Não estava frio – disse Harry sorrindo.

\- Claro – disse James pensando no viratempo – Bem, acha que consegue segurar sua fome por mais um tempinho? Acho melhor você tomar banho primeiro, o que acha?

Harry concordou acenando a cabeça. James sorriu brilhantemente, e estendeu sua varinha convocando silenciosamente uma toalha felpuda, vermelha e dourada. Ele estendeu a toalha para Harry e disse:

\- Você sabe tomar banho sozinho ou precisa de ajuda?

\- Sozinho – respondeu ele esfregando o nariz na manga deixando um rastro de terra no rosto – Só que não tenho outra roupa.

\- Isso eu arranjo para você – James deu um sorriso – Tem certeza que pode sozinho? Vou saber se você não se lavar direito.

\- Eu sei! – disse Harry solene – Tia Petunia me faz tomar banho gelado se não me lavo direito. Ela olha até atrás da minha orelha.

\- Nem precisa tomar banho frio – disse James se levantando e direcionando Harry levemente para o banheiro – Não vou ser tão detalhista, mas lave atrás da orelha mesmo assim.

Harry sorriu e correu para o banheiro, antes de James conseguir suspirar o menino pôs a cabeça para fora.

\- O que faço com esta roupa? – disse apontando para a roupa que estava vestindo.

\- O que você faz quando está em casa? – perguntou James confuso.

\- Ponho na máquina de lavar.

\- O que é uma máquina de lavar?

\- Você não sabe? – O queixo de Harry caiu, incrédulo.

\- Não – respondeu James abanando a mão despreocupado – Mas isso não importa, jogue esta roupa fora, vou comprar novas para você.

\- Mas... – disse Harry – Não precisa...

\- É seu aniversário, não é? – disse James, Harry concordou – Então eu vou te dar roupas novas de presente.

Harry sorriu saindo do banheiro e fez sinal para que James abaixasse. Assim que o fez, Harry deu beijo estalado na bochecha dele e sussurrou um "Obrigado" que mal foi absorvido por James antes que o menino corresse novamente para o banheiro e fechasse a porta.

James piscou tentando absorver seus sentimentos, ele olhou para a porta do banheiro temendo que Harry fosse só uma ilusão, e, pela primeira vez de verdade, ele concordou com Lily que não deixaria ninguém levar aquele menino dele, nem que para isso precisasse matar ou morrer.

James conseguiu respirar novamente quando ouviu o barulho de água caindo e correu junto a Sirius, sacodindo o ombro do amigo com vigor. Sirius tentou evitar ser acordado, mas a impaciência na voz de James o fez abrir o olho.

\- Almofadinhas, consegue ir nas cozinhas roubar um pouco de café da manhã para Harry? – disse James rapidamente – Ele está faminto.

\- Então não foi um sonho? – Sirius se pôs de pé rapidamente.

\- Não – disse James olhando para a porta do banheiro carinhosamente, onde ouvia-se Harry tomando banho – Não foi.

\- E onde ele está? – Sirius se levantou enquanto James deu as costas para ele e começou a fuçar em seu malão causando uma enorme bagunça – O que você está fazendo?

\- Procurando roupas para Harry – James disse puxando uma camiseta sua do Puddlemere United a avaliando e descartando de volta no malão. – Ele está tomando banho.

\- Sozinho? – disse Sirius olhando para o banheiro – tem certeza que ele não vai se afogar?

\- Tenho – disse James ainda concentrado finalmente puxando sua camiseta de quadribol da Grifinória mais nova e um conjunto de moletom – Ou acho que tenho – James disse confuso e levemente preocupado – Vou dar uma olhada nele se demorar muito mais.

Sirius assentiu, enquanto assistia James encolher as roupas dele para servirem a Harry e riu quando as mangas ficaram um pouco tortas.

\- É o melhor que eu consigo – resmungou James estendendo as roupas e as avaliando – Deveria ter pedido para Lily fazer isso, ela é melhor em feitiços.

\- Relaxa, cara – Sirius bateu no ombro de James compreensivo – Qualquer coisa é melhor do que aquelas roupas que ele estava usando.

\- Vou comprar roupas novas para ele mais tarde – disse James indignado evitando que suas lagrimas viessem à tona – Ele nunca mais vai ter que usar roupas que não sejam para o tamanho dele.

\- Não vai, vamos nos garantir disso – disse Sirius solene – Vou buscar café para todos nós, podemos acampar na sala comunal nestas férias, para ninguém ver o Harry.

\- Leve a capa – disse James em forma de concordância enquanto Sirius pegava a capa de invisibilidade que jazia espalhada no chão, após a bagunça de James – E, Sirius... – Sirius olhou para ele – Traga bastante comida eu não sei se eles... se eles o alimentam direito.

\- Pode deixar – disse Sirius concordando – Rabicho, Aluado, vamos buscar café.

Remus se levantou imediatamente, poderia estar acordado há horas ou somente ter acordado naquele minuto, seu semblante não demonstrava quais das opções era a certa. Peter demorou mais se enroscando em suas cobertas.

\- Onde está Harry? – perguntou Remus

\- Então não foi um sonho? – resmungou Peter tentando desviar dos empurrões que Sirius lhe dava para acordar.

\- Não foi sonho – disse James com um suspiro – Ele está no banho, e teoricamente eu deveria entrar lá, ele pode estar se afogando.

\- Ele não está se afogando – disse Remus rindo – Mas você deixou ele tomar banho sozinho?

\- Ele quis tomar banho sozinho – disse James emburrado – E me pareceu saber fazer isso bem. Vocês já deviam estar na cozinha, ou vão topar com todo mundo indo embora para casa.

\- Certo – Sirius sorriu puxando as cobertas de Peter – Vamos cambada.

Eles se levantaram, não se obrigando a se vestir corretamente, era férias, afinal. E saíram atrás de Sirius descendo as escadas em marcha. James suspirou e foi em direção a porta do banheiro batendo levemente antes de abri-la.

Assim que a porta foi aberta, James sentiu o vapor quente embaçando seus óculos quase o impossibilitando de ver o garotinho a sua frente, rindo alegremente para algumas bolhas de sabão que flutuavam sobre ele. Harry estava com os pesinhos sobre o tapete e a grande toalha dourada e grená o tampava quase inteiro, deixando somente o cabelo preto molhado e os olhos verdes para fora.

\- Já terminou? – James questionou o menino com um leve sorriso no rosto por ouvir a gargalhadas de Harry. O menino concordou e seguiu James até a cama do garoto. – Por que demorou tanto?

\- Bolhas – disse Harry sorrindo alegremente.

\- Vou conversar com Sirius – dizia James enquanto secava Harry com a toalha – Sabe, ele tem inveja do banheiro dos monitores e instalou estas torneiras no nosso banheiro, foi legal nos primeiros dois dias, mas já era para ele ter tirado isso.

\- Desculpa – disse Harry retirando o sorriso – Eu sei que não posso demorar.

\- Você pode demorar o tempo que quiser, Harry – disse James se xingando mentalmente – Não precisa se desculpar, mas não deveria ter usado tantas torneiras, agora você está cheirando a flores.

\- Eu gosto – disse o menino sorrindo novamente.

\- Daqui há alguns anos você não vai gostar mais tanto assim – resmungou James.

Ele terminou de secar Harry e ajudou o menino a vestir as roupas magicamente encolhidas. Quando estava arrumando o casaco para colocá-lo em Harry, alguém bateu na porta e entrou, era Lily já vestida para o dia. Ela abriu os olhos espantadas quando viu James e Harry.

\- Céus – disse ela se aproximando – Ele parece uma miniatura sua.

\- Não tinha roupas melhores para ele, tive que encolher as minhas – respondeu James terminando de vesti-lo– Vou comprar novas mais tarde.

\- Ele está lindo – disse Lily pondo a mão carinhosamente na lateral do rosto de James, compreensiva de que o maroto havia feito tudo ao seu alcance para o bem estar de Harry. Ela sentou de frente para James, na cama de Sirius, de modo que Harry ficasse entre ambos – Bom dia, Harry, dormiu bem?

Harry assentiu para ela enquanto aceitava os óculos que James oferecia.

\- Você está cheirando a flores – disse Lily depois de dar um beijo na bochecha de Harry – E esta descabelado. – Virando-se para James disse - Você não vai pentear ele?

\- Não adianta - disse James bagunçando mais o cabelo de Harry – Acredite em mim.

\- Como você sabe? – perguntou Harry de boca aberta.

\- Tenho um cabelo parecido – respondeu James apontando para a própria cabeça – Não fica penteado nunca.

\- Tia Petúnia fez de tudo – Harry sorriu animado.

\- Imagino que sim – disse James – Minha mãe fez de tudo também e desistiu de tentar.

\- Acho que terei trabalho então – disse Lily, confundindo Harry.

\- Não se você simplesmente aceitar este fato. – James respondeu com uma piscadela – Mas olhe para ele e me diga que ele não é adorável.

Lily encarou os dois a sua frente, o mesmo sorriso que indicava que podiam ganhar o mundo se desejassem estampavam o rosto dos dois. O coração de Lily perdeu um compasso com a compreensão que amava aqueles dois.

\- Sim, ele é – disse Lily com um sorriso gigante.

Harry sorriu sabendo que estavam falando dele, se sentia confortável no meio dos dois. Lily era muito bondosa, era bonita e tinha uma voz muito boa para cantar. James era engraçado, espirituoso e gentil. Harry sentiu que não queria decepcionar nenhum dos dois, por algum motivo isso era importante. Talvez se ele fosse um bom menino eles não o devolveriam para tia Petúnia.

\- Onde estão os meninos? – perguntou Lily olhando a disposição do quarto.

\- Pedi para buscarem café para nós – respondeu James – Achei melhor não andar pelo castelo com Harry, alguém pode vê-lo.

\- Não tem quase ninguém no castelo este ano para o natal – disse Lily.

\- Eu sei, podemos contrabandear Harry para fora mais tarde. Gosta de brincar com bolas de neve, Harry?

\- Como se brinca? – perguntou o menino curioso.

James suspirou, segurando a vontade de bater em alguém, Harry não podia achar que ele estava bravo, pois acharia que era com ele. Ele então pôs um sorriso no rosto e disse:

\- Vou te ensinar. E a voar. Você provavelmente não sabe voar.

Harry fez que não.

\- Ele é muito novo para andar de vassoura, Pot... James – disse Lily correndo para se corrigir.

James deu um sorriso travesso e deu um beijo estalado nos lábios de Lily.

\- Não, ele não é – disse ele com um sorriso gigantesco – Além disso não vou deixar ele passar de um metro no máximo. Vamos, Lils, todo bruxo merece experimentar um voo de vassoura. Você sabe disso tanto quanto eu. Eu mesmo comecei a voar antes que soubesse andar, eu não quero perder isso, Lils, eu não posso perder isso.

Lily sorriu e concordou.

\- Voar? A gente consegue voar? Como? Em aviões? – Harry perguntou visivelmente animado.

\- Na verdade, nós bruxos usamos vassouras – respondeu James conspiratórios.

\- Bruxos? Vocês são bruxos? – disse Harry espantado – Como em João e Maria? Vocês vão me transformar em doce?

\- Como quem? – James olhou confuso. – Transformar você em doce? Por que iríamos transformar você em doce?

\- É um conto infantil trouxa, James – disse Lily o acalmando. – Sim, querido, nós somos bruxos, mas não como em João e Maria, elas não eram bruxas de verdade, nós somos pessoas normais que conseguem fazer mágica e somos bonzinhos, não somos?

Harry concordou.

\- Você também é um bruxo, querido – disse continuou Lily – Assim como os outros rapazes que você conheceu ontem. Por isso que Remus conseguiu concertar seus óculos – Lily continuou.

\- E James fez a toalha flutuar. – concluiu Harry, suas feições iluminadas pelo entendimento.

\- Isso também – disse Lily com um sorriso – Você já fez alguma magica acontecer?

\- Acho que encolhi um macacão feio de Duda. - Harry fez uma careta – Tia Petúnia achou que encolheu na máquina, mas eu acho que fui eu.

James explodiu em gargalhadas, causando uma cara de indignação de Lily. Ela olhou feio para James, e depois voltou seus olhos bondosos de volta para Harry e disse que provavelmente foi ele mesmo e que crianças bruxas costumavam não conseguir controlar a magia.

\- Mas tia Petúnia e tio Valter não são bruxos, são? – Harry pensou que se fossem, talvez não reclamassem tanto de ter que cria-lo. O sorriso de Lily sumiu do rosto dela por um minuto, e Harry teve a certeza que havia feito a pergunta errada.

\- Não, não são. – ela respondeu carinhosamente forçando um sorriso no rosto.

\- Então como sabem que eu sou?

\- Seus pais – respondeu Lily meio hesitante – Eles são... eles eram bruxos.

\- Você também conheceu meus pais? – Harry pareceu animado – James disse que conheceu minha mãe.

\- É mesmo? – disse Lily olhando para James que permanecia sério e a encarando.

\- Sim, ele falou que ela era muito bonita e boazinha. – disse Harry empolgado – E que os olhos dela eram iguais aos meus.

\- Ele tem razão – disse Lily voltando seus olhos para Harry – Seus olhos são iguais aos da sua mãe. Mas você se parece muito, muito, com o seu pai. É igualzinho, na verdade.

\- Jura? – os olhos de Harry cresceram espantado – E como ele era? Meu papai.

James levantou de onde estava sentado e deu as costas para os dois, desistindo de segurar as lagrimas. Ele tentou manter-se em silêncio, abafando os soluços que o acometeram. Por sorte Harry estava concentrado demais em Lily que continuou falando com ele calmamente.

\- Seu papai? – disse ela pensativa – Seu papai era muito corajoso e bem levado, mas muito bonito, assim como você – disse ela esfregando seu nariz no nariz de Harry.

James deu um soluço mais forte, podia se ver seu corpo tremendo. Lily segurou a vontade de abraça-lo, mas Harry precisava mais dela agora.

\- Tia Petunia disse que eles morreram numa batida de carro – sussurrou ele para Lily – Você acha que eles gostavam de mim?

\- É claro que gostavam – respondeu ela abraçando ele – Eles te amavam muito.

Harry fungou no ombro de Lily, esperando não chorar. Era a primeira vez eu alguém falava de seus pais para ele e ele não ia ficar triste com isso. Para a sua sorte o abraço de Lily foi interrompido com o barulho dos três garotos voltando ao quarto.

\- Comida! – gritou Sirius feliz.

Os rapazes entraram em fila, cada um trazendo uma sexta com guloseimas, Sirius na frente trazia um bolo enfeitado com glace, com velas encarapitadas no topo. Lily sorriu para ele animada, eles providenciariam uma festa de aniversário para Harry. Sirius seria um padrinho incrível.

O sorriso de Sirius sumiu quando se deparou com James, que estava ainda soluçando copiosamente. Ele fez a menção de largar o bolo em algum lugar e correr para acudi-lo, mas Lily, que não queria chamar a atenção de Harry para James, disse:

\- Você trouxe bolo, Sirius?

Sirius piscou, antes de desviar os olhos aflitos de James e virar-se para ela. Lily negou silenciosamente, esperando que ele entendesse que estava tudo bem e que não deveria alardear o choro de James.

\- É o aniversário de Harry, não é? – disse ele ainda hesitante - Nos aniversários temos que ter bolo.

\- Excelente ideia, Almofadinhas – Disse James se virando para o amigo enquanto secava os olhos muito vermelhos.

\- É de chocolate! – exclamou Remus – Você gosta de chocolate, não é, Harry?

\- Claro que gosta – disse Peter animado – Quem não gosta de chocolate?

\- Eu definitivamente preciso de chocolate – disse James se juntando a eles.

\- Harry – Lily olhou para o menino que estava calado e parado olhando para todos ao redor – Tudo bem, querido? Você não gostou do bolo?

\- Eu nunca tive um bolo – disse ele de boca aberta.

\- Agora você tem, filhote – Sirius agachou e segurou o bolo na altura de Harry – Aluado, as velas.

Remus segurou a varinha apontando para as velinhas e elas acenderam com um foguinho vivo e crepitante. Antes mesmo que Harry tivesse tempo de absorver ele ouviu quatro vozes fortes e mais a voz doce de Lily cantando parabéns para ele. Harry sentiu suas bochechas quentes e provavelmente coradas, mas nunca havia sentido tanto contentamento na vida, quando a música acabou e ele foi incentivado a soprar as velas.

\- Faça um pedido, querido – disse Lily para ele.

\- Que este dia nunca acabe. – sussurrou o menino antes de soprar as velinhas.

\- Feliz aniversário, Mini Pontas – disse Peter dando tapinhas nele.

\- Feliz aniversário, Harry – Remus sorria.

\- Feliz aniversário, Filhote – Sirius deu um beijo na bochecha dele.

Harry só sorria para todos eles. Enquanto Lily o abraçava apertado e James sorria orgulhoso.

\- Eu acho que devíamos comer – disse James com a voz embargada demais para o seu gosto, sentia que poderia chorar novamente a qualquer momento – Harry deve estar morrendo de fome.

\- Eu estou morrendo de fome – disse Sirius animado conjurando uma mesa para colocar a comida

Das cestas saíram um pouco de tudo. Harry olhava deslumbrado para uma jarra de suco de abobora, um prato com linguiças e bacons, pãezinhos de todos os tipos e formatos, torradas e ovos. Panquecas, frutas, mingau, uma chaleira borbulhante para fazer chá, biscoitinhos açucarados, bolos, queijos e uma vasilha com balinhas de menta.

\- Tudo que um café da manhã de aniversario precisa – disse Peter satisfeito – O melhor dos elfos domésticos de Hogwarts.

\- O que você quer comer, Harry? – disse Lily olhando para ele carinhosamente, enquanto os meninos começavam a se servir.

Harry mordeu o lábio pensando o que queria, se tivesse em casa teria apenas uma opção ou aquilo que Duda não conseguisse comer antes, então era difícil decidir.

\- Não sei – disse Harry aflito, enquanto olhava para Lily.

\- Você pode provar um pouco de tudo, se quiser. – respondeu James enquanto colocava uma das estranhas balinhas de menta na boca.

Harry olhou para Lily como se confirmasse que poderia mesmo fazer isso e Lily lhe sorriu concordando.

\- Por que não come um pouco de ovos e torradas? – disse Lily para ele – Depois pode experimentar um pedaço do bolo que Sirius lhe trouxe.

Harry sorriu concordando recebendo um prato com uma porção generosa de comida e um copinho de suco de abobora. Enquanto Lily também comia olhando para ele pelos cantos dos olhos.

\- Tudo bem, cara? – perguntou Sirius sussurrando para James – O que aconteceu?

\- Harry perguntou como o pai dele era – sussurrou para Sirius enquanto mexia a comida de fato sem comê-la – Não quero que ele vá embora. Não quero deixa-lo sozinho. Não quero morrer, Sirius.

\- Você não vai – Sirius respondeu tristemente.

\- Vou ensinar Harry a voar a tarde, enquanto ainda tiver sol. É algo eu um pai tem que fazer. – disse James mudando descaradamente de assunto – Depois vou comprar roupas para ele em Hogsmead, e brinquedos e tudo que ele precisa.

\- Vou com você – disse Sirius seriamente, os dois ficaram em um silencio pensativo, depois de um longo período Sirius falou novamente – Ele parece ser um bom menino.

\- Ele é – disse James orgulhoso – É incrível, na verdade, gentil, educado e carinhoso.

\- Um verdadeiro filho de Lily Evans – disse Sirius com um sorriso gentil.

James concordou com um sorriso, e se virou para ver Harry, ele ria com alguma coisa que Peter havia dito, um pedaço de maça, que Lily estava partindo e dando a ele, estava parada em sua mão fechada, esquecido no meio do caminho da boca. James se imaginou, não naquele dormitório e sim em uma casinha não muito grande, um vilarejo pequeno, talvez trouxa, Lily na mesa de café com Harry ao seu lado, seus amigos indo visitá-los. Ele poderia viver esta vida.

Lily cutucou Harry para que ele comesse a maçã. O menino a levou na boca, mas sem tirar os olhos de cima de Peter e Remus, que contavam suas aventuras por ai. James assistiu ele terminar de comer a fruta sem nem mesmo perceber.

\- Acho que quero um pedaço desse bolo – James sorriu – E depois vamos descer.

Todos concordaram pegando um pedaço de bolo e comendo. Eles guardaram a comida que sobrou e começaram a andar pelo quarto se vestindo para o frio que estava lá fora.

\- Acho que você precisa de meias – disse Lily olhando para Harry – e sapatos se quiser ir lá fora. Eu tenho uma galocha que se eu diminuir vai te servir.

\- Eu tenho meias novas – disse Peter estendendo um par de meias para Lily – Minha mãe acha que as minhas simplesmente tendem a desaparecer e compra varias.

\- O que é isso, Pete? – disse Sirius arrancando as meias de Peter – São pufosos desenhados.

\- Qual a parte do "a minha mãe comprou" você não entendeu? – resmungou Peter.

\- Estão ótimas para Harry – disse Lily arrancando as meias da mão de Sirius, que gargalhava – Muito obrigada, Peter.

\- Eu tenho certeza que tenho uma touca por aqui – disse Remus procurando no seu malão meticulosamente arrumado – James me deu no inverno passado. Aha, sabia que estava aqui.

Remus estendeu uma toca em formato de cabeça de leão.

\- Isso explica o porque estava no fundo do seu malão – Lily riu.

\- James pode ser meio fanático as vezes – disse Remus com um sorriso.

\- Foi um grande jogo – disse James emburrado – E as meninas adoraram a touca.

Lily olhou para ele com as sobrancelhas levantadas e fez um feitiço diminuído as roupas, muito mais facilmente que James. Ela colocou as roupas em Harry e o olhou com carinho.

\- Você está muito fofo. – disse ela feliz – Vou trocar minha roupa e já voltou com seu sapato.

\- Você está maneiro – disse Sirius em tom conspiratório assim que Lily saiu – As meninas não sabem que fofo não é um elogio para nós rapazes.

\- Não ligue para ele, Harry – disse James se aproximando do garoto – Mas você realmente está muito maneiro, mas, se vamos voar, acho que vou ter que providenciar luvas. Você pode ficar com as minhas, não gosto de usa-las quando estou na vassoura.

James dizia isso e fazia o mesmo feitiço nas luvas e no cachecol amarelo e grená que Sirius oferecia. Ao terminar de vestir Harry ele parecia um verdadeiro mascote da Grifinória, ostentando as cores da escola e no "Potter" atrás do casaco.

Lily Voltou vestida para a neve que caia, com os sapatos de Harry nas mãos, não tardou para que todos saíssem, James fez Harry subir em suas costas enquanto Sirius os encobria a capa da invisibilidade.

\- Estamos mesmo invisíveis? – perguntou Harry abismado.

\- Sim. Você quer ver? – respondeu o garoto se encaminhando até um espelho de corpo inteiro.

Posicionando de frente apara o espelho, que mostrava apenas o reflexo do quarto bagunçado, James segurou Harry com apenas uma mão enquanto com a outra retirava a capa da sua cabeça e da do menino. Imediatamente dois sorrisos idênticos apareceram no espelho, as cabeças pareciam flutuar sem os corpos, que permaneciam invisíveis.

A boca de Harry se abriu em um grande "O" enquanto o menino olhava para baixo a procura do restante de seu corpo e de James. O rapaz riu e cobriu eles novamente. Todos partiram, Sirius ia na frente segurando as vassouras de James, e Lily estava logo atrás dos dois, seguida pelos outros dois rapazes.

O cortejo passou pela sala comunal que estava um pouco movimentada, apesar da guerra eminente ter levado a maior parte dos alunos para a casa nas férias de Natal. Os corredores gelados, estavam completamente vazios o que facilitou que todos conversassem animadamente sem serem interrompidos e questionados.

Os terrenos de Hogwarts pareciam pintados de branco, mas a neve havia parado de cair deixando um atípico céu azul e um frio sol de inverno aparecer. Ao longe eles podiam ver a fumaça saindo da cabana de Hagrid, sinal que o guardião das chaves devia estar em casa, fugindo do frio e possivelmente cerzindo suas meias.

Eles chegaram no campo de quadribol rapidamente, sem nenhum incidente no meio do caminho. James recolheu a capa de cima dos dois, antes de colocar Harry no chão e checar se ele estava completamente vestido. Lily fez um floreio com a varinha e criou chamas azuladas que flutuavam no entorno deles, diminuindo a sensação congelante.

\- Certo, Harry – disse James se abaixando até ficar da altura do garoto – Não é o melhor tempo para aprender a voar, mas como não vamos subir muito o vento frio não deve atrapalhar. Está pronto?

Harry assentiu animado.

\- Certo! – sorriu James em retorno, ele praticamente estava mais empolgado que Harry, ele pediu as vassouras para Sirius e as colocou no chão, uma ao seu lado e outra ao lado de Harry – Tudo é questão de confiança – James disse ficando mais sério – A vassoura só vai te obedecer se confiar em você e isso começa antes de voar. Estenda a mão para a vassoura e peça para que ela suba.

James demonstrou esticando a mão sobre a sua e dizendo "suba" de forma confiante, a vassoura rapidamente parou na sua mão aberta sem um átimo se quer de dúvida. Harry olhou um pouco preocupado para a vassoura dele, mas mesmo assim estendeu a mão e disse "suba". A vassoura voou para a sua mão da mesma forma que a de James, quase derrubando o menino no processo.

\- Excelente, Harry! – James disse quase pulando de animação, Remus, Sirius, Peter e Lily batiam palmas com orgulho – Muito bem, mesmo.

Harry sorriu agradecido. Mas não tirou os olhos de James, esperando o próximo passo.

\- Agora suba na vassoura – disse James demonstrando como na sua própria – Isso, passe a perna, segure firme. As pernas têm que ficar mais dobradas, senão você pode virar na vassoura. Muito bem, agora olhe para frente, você tem que ver onde está indo.

James saltou da sua própria vassoura, a largando no chão enquanto corrigia a postura de Harry animadamente.

\- Agora dê um impulso com as penas, como se fosse pular.

\- James – disse Lily ficando preocupada.

\- Estou segurando ele, Lily – James mostrou que uma mão dele estava firme no entorno da vassoura e a outra segurava as costas do casado de Harry. – Vamos, Harry, de um impulso pequeno com os pés, bem de leve.

Harry fez o que James pediu e sentiu seus pés abandonando o chão. Foi instintivo para Harry, como se ele sempre fizesse aquilo. Ele sabia exatamente a força que tinha que aplicar para subir a vassoura até a altura da cintura de James, sabia como fazer a vassoura parar ou impelir que ela continuasse, era como andar ou correr para ele, ele simplesmente sabia como fazer.

\- Sensacional, fil... Harry – disse James animado – Para fazer a curva você...

Mas Harry não precisou que ele falasse e fez uma curva suave, descrevendo um círculo entorno de todos que o olhavam admirados.

\- Esse é meu garoto – disse James animado enquanto soltava a vassoura e as costas do menino, o deixando sozinho, mesmo que estivesse andando lado a lado – Você é um piloto nato, Harry. Vai dar um ótimo jogador de quadribol quando crescer.

\- Quadribol? – perguntou Harry.

\- Sim, Quadribol. É o melhor jogo do mundo – disse James com os olhos brilhando, ainda acompanhando Harry ao redor do campo – Joga-se voando em uma vassoura. Tem três atacantes que jogam a goles, que é como uma bola deste tamanho, através daqueles aros ali. Eu sou um dos atacantes. – James ia explicando – E tem um goleiro que não deixa a goles entrar.

\- Como futebol – disse Harry concentrado.

\- Mais ou menos... – disse James pensativo - Mas jogamos a goles com a mão. E temos batedores, que rebatem os balaços. Estes são perigosos, são bolas errantes que ficam atrás dos jogadores, então os batedores os afastam do nosso time e rebatem para o time adversário.

\- Parece divertido – disse Harry pensando que as vezes seria legal rebater um desses em Duda.

\- Sim, é – James respondeu com uma risada – Mas você é muito novo para eles. Para você eu indicaria esta bolinha aqui.

James tirou seu velho pomo de ouro do bolso, as asinhas douradas se abriram, um pouco mais lentas do que há dois anos atrás. Harry virou para bolinha encantado e James abriu um sorriso.

\- Este, Harry, é o pomo de ouro. A bola mais importante do jogo, assim que ela é capturada o jogo acaba e o time que captura ganha 140 pontos. Somente o apanhador pode pegar o pomo. – James soltou a bolinha dourada a deixando voar um pouco e o capturou rapidamente – Ele já foi mais rápido – sorriu nostálgico.

\- Posso tentar? – disse Harry olhando admirado para a bolinha.

\- Pode, mas não o deixe ir muito longe – disse James soltando o pomo.

Harry avançou um pouco com a vassoura e apanhou o pomo com a mãozinha, rindo animadamente ele deixou o pomo fugir de novo, para apanhá-lo novamente, sempre acompanhado de risadinhas. James sorriu orgulhoso, observando cada captura, cada vez mais difícil que o filho fazia.

\- Parece que temos um apanhador – disse Sirius com um sorriso, eles haviam percorrido o campo e voltado para onde os outros estavam.

\- Parece que sim – James respondeu orgulhoso – E um dos bons.

\- Puxou ao pai – disse Lily diretamente para James, com tanto carinho na voz que James se distraiu olhando para ela, perdido nos olhos verdes tão parecidos com o do filho que um dia eles teriam.

Harry também se distraiu com este comentário, ele olhou para Lily esperando que ela falasse mais de seu pai e quando percebeu ele havia perdido o pomo de vista. O garoto entrou em pânico, buscando a bolinha dourada de James. O rapaz a tinha a emprestado e havia dito para que Harry não a perdesse, e o garoto tinha feito justamente isso. Mas quando Harry olhou para cima ele a viu, voando bem no alto, mas Harry sabia que conseguiria chegar lá.

Remus, que era o único que permanecia observando o garoto, viu, segundos antes, o que ele iria fazer, mas antes que pudesse gritar, o garoto imbicou a vassoura para cima e saiu em disparada.

\- Harry, não! – Remus gritou acordando todo mundo. James olhou confuso para Remus, que olhava para cima, com isso os olhos dele e dos outros também se voltou para alto onde se via o corpo pequeno e magro de Harry voando a toda velocidade em quase noventa graus.

\- Oh, Merlim. James, ele vai cair – disse Lily nervosa – Ele vai cair.

\- Sirius, minha vassoura – disse James no mesmo tom desesperado.

Sirius correu para pegar a vassoura e a varinha de Lily e Remus foram sacadas e apontadas para o menino.

\- Vocês vão distrair ele – disse Peter nervoso.

\- Não façam nada – disse James montando na vassoura – Mas estejam preparados se virem ele cair.

\- Arrestum momentum deve servir – disse Sirius para os outros.

James disparou atrás de Harry, impelindo a vassoura a realizar uma corrida como nunca antes.

\- Vamos! Vamos! Mais rápido – sussurrava James – Não caia, Harry, por favor não caia – As lagrimas escorriam de seus olhos, seja de medo, pânico ou frio, o vento gelado cortava o rosto de James, mas a única coisa que ele via era o pomo e o pequeno Harry, com uma das mãos estendidas.

James contabilizou os metros na sua mente, ele estava mais rápido que Harry, mas o menino tinha ganhado uma boa vantagem por ter saído antes e por ser bem mais leve que ele. James gritou com a vassoura a impelindo a ir mais rápido, seus olhos fixos nas costas do seu filho, eles foram subindo quase verticalmente, rapidamente atingindo as marcas de quarenta, cinquenta metros.

James entendeu a mão quase sentindo as cerdas da vassoura que o menino montava, mas o pomo de ouro velho e cansado resolveu mostrar que ainda tinha algum valor e desviou a rota drasticamente, descendo vertiginosamente.

Harry, longe de entender o perigo que estava correndo, ao tentar descer de uma altura de quase sessenta metros em direção ao chão, e o desespero que seus pais sentiriam, imbicou a vassoura com uma risada e desceu trás do pomo, dando um mergulho veloz. James assistiu de boca aberta o menino virando, em dúvida se esticava o braço para tentar pará-lo ou o seguia na descida.

\- NÃO! – gritou James vendo Harry passando ao lado dele em sentido contrário, tendo dificuldade de virar a vassoura devido a sua velocidade, e tentando dar um mergulho atrás de Harry, ele ouviu ao longe o grito de Lily e pensou que seria um homem morto, conseguindo ou não pegar Harry.

Foi com horror que todos assistiram Harry descendo velozmente, uma das mãos permanecia estendida em direção ao pomo. Sirius corria para onde o menino estava descendo, enquanto Lily estendia a varinha, que tremia junto com a sua mão. Peter havia desistido, deixando os braços pendentes junto ao corpo, e só olhava o menino com horror.

\- Faça alguma coisa, Remus – ela gemeu – Ele vai cair.

\- Não posso – disse Remus nervoso, os olhos grudados no menino – Posso acertar Harry ou James. Temos que esperar.

James gritou com frustração, impelindo a vassoura a ir mais rápido, não acreditava que estava perdendo uma corrida para uma criança de cinco anos de idade. Ele assistiu Sirius conjurando um colchão e sentiu vontade de bater no amigo, que achava que um colchão iria impedir de Harry quebrar o pescoço. Mas, então, faltando menos de dois metros para chão, Harry pegou o pomo, e puxou a vassoura para voltar a horizontal, o colchão inútil de Sirius se quer balançou com a manobra do menino.

James não parou sua corrida, quando estava perto do chão saltou da vassoura correndo atrás de Harry. Ele chegou no menino, que voltara ao mesmo ritmo que estava antes do voo maluco, James o alcançou arrancando o garoto da vassoura e o apertando em seus braços.

\- Nunca... mais.. faça... isso – disse James quase sem voz, a boca prensada na cabeça do garoto, os braços firmes ao entorno dele – Você podia ter caído, Harry. Poderia ter se machucado. Eu fiquei louco quando te vi lá em cima.

\- Eu queria pegar o pomo, você disse para não perde-lo – disse Harry tentando levantar o pomo que segurava.

Sirius chegou correndo enquanto James absorvia o que Harry queria dizer.

\- Você pegou? Sim, você pegou. – comemorou Sirius quando viu o pomo na mão do menino – Foi demais, Harry, eu nunca vi um apanhador assim.

\- Sirius, não é o momento – disse James sentindo toda a adrenalina esvaindo do seu corpo e o deixando extremamente cansado.

\- Mas ele pegou, James – disse Sirius ainda animado – quantos jogadores você já viu fazer uma finta dessa?

James não respondeu, pois Lily chegou correndo seguindo pelos outros dois.

\- James, ele está bem? – Lily disse se aproximando.

James soltou um pouco o menino para que Lily o visse, ela pegou o menino no colo e o abraçou.

\- Você me assustou, Harry – ela sussurrou para ele no meio do abraço – Nunca mais faça isso.

\- Não vou fazer de novo – disse Harry –Prometo. Não fica brava comigo.

\- Não estou brava com você, querido – disse Lily olhando para ele – Estou brava com seu p... com James. – e olhando para o pai do menino - Por que você soltou ele?

\- Agora não, Lily, por favor, eu quase morri quando o vi lá em cima eu achei que ele... que eu... que a gente perderia ele. – gemeu James – Eu não sabia que ele ia atrás do pomo

Lily suspirou e concordou, abraçando Harry novamente com um suspiro.

\- Mas eu vou poder voar de novo? – disse Harry – Um dia, quero dizer.

\- Quando você quiser voar de novo terá que ser de carona com James, ok? – disse ela olhando para Harry – Pelo menos até que nós consigamos comprar uma vassoura que não vá tão alto e tão rápido.

\- Deveríamos ter dado uma vassoura da escola para ele – disse Sirius – Aquelas ali conseguem ser mais lentas que a minha avó.

Todos concordaram sem muito animo, o susto tinha sido grande demais para deixá-los verdadeiramente empolgados com algo, exceto Sirius, que achava que se nada de ruim havia acontecido não deveria mais se preocupar com isso. Mas como o restante estava traumatizado o suficiente por um dia, Remus deu voz aos sentimentos de todos:

\- Porque não entramos, eu estou congelando, e não quero ver uma vassoura tão cedo – disse com um suspiro.

\- Concordo com Aluado – disse Peter – Pelo menos sabemos que não somos cardíacos.

James pegou Harry de Lily e abraçou o menino novamente, colocando a capa por cima deles.

\- Não conte para Lily – sussurrou James para o menino depois que o grupo voltou a andar –Mas você voou incrivelmente bem.

\- Jura? – sussurrou Harry de volta.

\- Juro – James respondeu com um sorriso – Estou tão orgulhoso de você.

Eles voltaram para o dormitório onde se aqueceram e entreteram Harry com pequenas magias, que faziam objetos (ou pessoas, como Sirius acabou fazendo com Peter) voarem pela sala comunal, apostando corrida entre si, cansados de perderem para Lily, Remus e Sirius foram jogar xadrez o que deixou Harry fascinado, logo que um dos peões foi destruído impiedosamente.

James sentou-se com Lily, ambos de mãos dadas, apenas observando o garoto assistir ao jogo de xadrez compenetrado. Assim que Remus ganhou, mesmo que só lhe restassem poucas peças, James se levantou declarando que ia a Hogsmead. Sirius logo se voluntariou a ir junto, assim como os outros rapazes.

\- Posso ir também? – perguntou Harry.

\- Por que você não me faz companhia? – disse Lily olhando para ele – Podemos visitar o corujal, preciso mandar uma carta para minha mãe.

\- Use a Balaço – disse James distraidamente.

\- Que Balaço? – Lily perguntou

\- A coruja dele – disse Remus com um suspiro como se estivesse cansado daquela história – A coruja chama Balaço.

\- Por que alguém daria o nome de uma coruja de Balaço? – Lily perguntou.

\- Eu tinha onze anos – resmungou James – E se você a visse voar entenderia o nome dela

\- É a coruja mais temperamental que eu conheço – disse Peter irritado. Balaço já tinha tentado devora-lo quando estava em sua forma animaga.

\- Ela é uma ótima coruja – disse James – Deixe que ela entregue sua carta, Lily, ela está precisando esticar as asas e a apresente-a para Harry, ela gosta de crianças.

\- Então, Harry quer ver a coruja de James? – disse Lily para ele animada.

\- É uma coruja de verdade? – disse Harry com os olhos esbugalhados.

\- Sim, – Lily sorriu - e ela entrega cartas. Você vai gostar.

Harry concordou em ir. James entregou sua capa de invisibilidade para Lily.

\- Vocês não vão precisar? – perguntou Lily

\- Não cabemos mais todos juntos nela, vamos dar um jeito. – respondeu James – E, Lily, cuidado nos corredores.

Ela assentiu e pegou Harry pela mão, antes de jogar a capa neles. Os meninos saíram logo atrás, indo em direção a passagem atrás do espelho, que os levaria até o lado de fora do Três Vassouras.

Eles passaram na Trapo Belo, onde James comprou várias peças de roupas de roupas para Harry, de meias a toucas. Peter queria levar vestes a rigor só porque Harry ficaria "bonitinho", nas palavras dele, mas James não deixou por ser desnecessário no momento. Outra briga rolou quando Sirius implicou com todas as roupas verdes que foram escolhidas:

\- Mas vai combinar com os olhos dele – disse James pensativo segurando um suéter verde folha.

\- Mas é muito sonserino – Sirius fez careta.

\- Você não pode deixa-lo vestir só vermelho, Sirius – disse Remus em muxoxo.

\- Você me viu reclamando das roupas azuis? Até amarelas eu deixei passar – disse Sirius - Mas verde é tão... Ranhoso.

\- James leva logo esse mesmo – disse Remus – Ou não vamos sair daqui hoje. E você, Sirius, pare de implicar com as cores que ele usa, já imaginou se ele entra na Sonserina?

\- Merlim nos livre – disse Sirius – Ele vai ser da Grifinória, tenho certeza.

\- Você tem razão – disse James largando o suéter – Vou levar o vermelho, melhor garantir.

\- Vocês são patéticos – resmungou Remus enquanto James trocava as peças e pagava as compras.

\- Aonde agora? – perguntou Peter virando para os lados.

\- Zonkos – Sirius sorriu.

\- Você sabe que estamos atrás de coisas para Harry, não sabe? – disse Remus olhando para o amigo.

\- Pois é justamente o que eu quero comprar na Zonkos: brinquedos para Harry – disse Sirius maroto.

\- Sei – disse James com um sorriso – Zonkos então.

Os rapazes foram em direção a loja de logros e, pela primeira vez, deram a atenção ao setor infantil da loja. James achava que nenhum brinquedo era bom o suficiente, Peter gostava dos brinquedos ou para crianças muito mais velhas que Harry ou para as muito mais novas, Sirius queria tudo de perigoso, enquanto Remus simplesmente podava as escolhas dos dois últimos.

\- James você tem que gostar de alguma coisa – disse Remus com um suspiro.

\- Eu gosto dos bonequinhos das guerras conta os duendes – disse Sirius apontando – Eu tinha um desses.

\- É, ensinar que os duendes são vilões desde cedo é uma excelente ideia – Remus deu um sorriso de canto.

Sirius fez uma careta e devolveu os bonecos para as prateleiras.

\- Certo, nada que um Black ache adequado para uma criança é de fato adequado – resmungou eles.

\- Bem, se duendes é ruim, temos as criaturas mágicas. Todo menino gosta de uma boa criatura – disse Peter – Olha eles tem uma quimera, eu não tinha uma quimera.

\- Boa ideia, Wormtail – James sorriu – Dragões, Hipogrifos, pássaro-trovão...

\- Qual é dessa fixação por criaturas voadoras? – resmungou Sirius.

\- Tome leve um pelucio – disse Remus – As crianças gostam dele.

\- Gostam? – respondeu Sirius – Mas ele nem tem garras.

\- Acho que está bom – disse James pensativo – Não tem mais nada que seja legal?

\- Você não quer levar o frisbe dentado – resmungou Sirius.

\- Ah claro, e ter meu filho mastigado no segundo dia que estou com ele é uma excelente ideia – sussurrou James.

\- Já não basta quase ter feito ele quase cair da uma vassoura de mais de sessenta metros de altura – disse Peter com um sorriso.

James gemeu e foi em direção ao caixa enquanto era consolado por Remus. Sirius ficou para trás olhando para a sessão que eles haviam propositalmente ignorado, com um sorriso ele afundou os braços em um apanhado de ursinhos de pelúcia, procurando animadamente por algo, deixando seus amigos saírem sem ele.

\- Onde você estava? – perguntou James mais tarde, quando Sirius finalmente saiu da loja.

\- Comprando um presente para o meu afilhado, não posso?

\- Não é um frisbe dentado, é? – resmungou James tentando espiar dentro da sacola.

\- Ou uma bomba de bosta? – Peter perguntou.

\- Nem fogos de artificio, não é mesmo? – Remus também olhou receoso para a sacola.

\- Claro que não – respondeu Sirius magoado – Eu entendi da primeira vez eu vocês falaram que não era para a idade dele, ok? É só um presentinho, totalmente adequado.

\- Você que vai ter que se entender com Lily se não for – ameaçou James.

\- Relaxe, Pontas, eu sou o melhor padrinho que Harry poderia ter.

\- Assim espero – disse James com tom de ameaça, mas um sorriso no rosto.

Eles ainda passaram na Dedosdemel e no Três Vassouras antes de voltar para a torre da Grifinória. O tempo havia piorado e a neve caia em torrentes, fazendo que os rapazes fossem os únicos corajosos pelas ruas de Hogsmead.

\- Por que você não amaça estas raízes de Asfodelos, enquanto eu descasco este pinhão. – Lily ofereceu o pilão para Harry.

Ela estava preparando uma poção e o garoto também quisera participar, Lily olhava orgulhosa a curiosidade que Harry tinha com tudo, desde os ingredientes e para que servia cada coisa, com carinho ela respondia cada uma das perguntas do menino.

\- Agora tem que cortar o pinhão bem fino, pedaços iguais, está vendo? Assim todos os pedacinhos podem cozinhar ao mesmo tempo e última coisa que tem que acrescentar é a seiva da raiz que você está espremendo, e só esperar – disse ela mostrando os passos da poção.

\- Não parece muito bonita – disse Harry olhando desconfiado para o caldeirão – Parece sopa de ervilha de tia Petúnia.

Lily olhou para o caldeirão e gargalhou

\- Parece mesmo – disse Lily com uma careta – E tem o mesmo cheiro. Mas tem poções que são muito mais bonitas e mais poderosas.

\- Mesmo?

\- Mesmo! – ela disse em um tom de mistério – Tem umas que fazem você encolher e ficar bem pequenininho, assim. Ou ficar mais velho, com uma linda barba branca. Tem uma que dá soluço, outras que te fazem dormir, tem até uma que te dá muita, muita sorte.

\- E existe alguma poção do amor? – perguntou Harry sem olhar para Lily.

\- Tem. – disse Lily intrigada – Mas por que um garotinho lindo como você iria querer uma poção do amor?

\- Porque se você e James tomassem não iriam querer me devolver para os meus tios – sussurrou Harry.

\- Ahh, Harry! – disse Lily largando a faca para poder abraça-lo – Você não precisa de uma poção do amor, meu querido, eu já te amo mais que tudo.

\- Então posso ficar com você? – sussurrou Harry.

\- Se depender só de mim, Harry, eu não te largo nunca mais. – ela disse.

Lily fungou e logo soltou Harry.

\- Mas veja, estamos deixando a poção queimar – ela voltou os olhos para poções e tentou não olhar para o menino ao seu lado.

\- Merlim, este quarto está podre! – disse Sirius assim que entrou no quarto liderando a fila de marotos – Que pobre bicho você matou, Evans?

\- Ainda não matei nada, Black, mas estou aceitando candidatos. Quer ser minha cobaia? – ela respondeu com um olhar feio.

\- Adoraria, mas o Pontas aqui entrou na fila primeiro. – respondeu ele deitando na sua cama.

\- O que está fazendo? – Perguntou James dando um pequeno selinho nela.

\- Na verdade eu e Harry estamos fazendo, não é querido? É uma pomada para hematoma, estou cansada deste roxo no rosto dele – disse Lily.

\- Lily disse que eu sou bom em preparar poções. – disse Harry animado.

\- Sorte a sua, porque eu sou péssimo – respondeu James.

\- Não pior que eu – disse Remus com um sorriso.

\- Poções são para manés – disse Sirius.

\- Não são, não – respondeu Lily diretamente para Harry – Ignore tudo que Sirius te disser. Além do mais, eles estão invejosos, nenhum deles sabe se quer misturar os ingredientes.

\- Hei – resmungou Rabicho.

\- Desculpa, Peter – sorriu Lily – Você é bom em poções, mas o resto...

\- Eu poderia ser bom, se eu quisesse. – disse Sirius com o queixo erguido.

\- Claro – disse Lily distraidamente enquanto mexia o caldeirão.

\- Não gostei do seu tom desconfiado, Evans – disse Sirius com os olhos serrados para ela.

Lily resolveu ignorar Sirius e questionou a todos o que eles haviam comprado em Hogsmead. James abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha e tirou todas as roupas da sacola mostrando para Harry perguntando se ele gostava. O menino deslumbrado não conseguia pronunciar nada e só olhava para James com a boca aberta.

\- Você não gostou? – Perguntou James murchando o sorriso – Podemos trocar, se você não gostou.

\- São mesmo para mim? – sussurrou Harry olhando para o suéter vermelho – Só para mim?

\- Claro que são para você – disse James – Para quem mais seria?

\- Eu nunca ganhei nada que fosse só meu – disse o menino – Tirando meus óculos, mas é porque Duda não usa óculos.

\- Mas estas roupas são suas e não de Duda – disse Lily séria – São do seu tamanho, como deve ser.

\- Mas você gostou? – Perguntou James animado.

\- Sim – disse o menino com um sorriso – gostei muito. Obrigado.

\- Você vai ficar lindo nelas – disse Lily admirando as roupinhas.

\- Mas essa não é a melhor parte – disse Peter levantando mais sacolas.

James sorriu mais ainda, se é que era possível, aquela era a sacola de brinquedos.

\- Não achamos muitas coisas, a Zonko's não tem muita variedade de brinquedos para crianças da sua idade, mas vou mandar um correio coruja para alguma loja de Londres, mas espero que você goste destes aqui – James tirou um pacote com os bonecos de animais fantásticos – Eu acho que eu tinha um desses na sua idade, mas não me lembro se tinha uma manticora ou uma esfinge – Ele deu de ombros entregando ao menino – Eles se mexem, quando você os cutuca. Eu acho que o dragão da uma pequena mordidinha, mas nada que cause dor, logo ele se cansa. Você deu sorte, o meu era só um Verde Galês, você ganhou um Rabo Córneo Húngaro, eles são muito mais legais.

Harry tirou o hipogrifo da caixa, o animalzinho em um círculo sobre a sua cabeça, e pousou no ombro dele, picando de leve na orelha. O menino o pegou, segurando-o delicadamente em suas mãozinhas, como se o pudesse quebrar, o Hipogrifo fez uma reverencia para ele e depois ficou imóvel.

\- Logo, logo ele volta a se mexer – disse James animado.

\- Ele usa pilha? – perguntou Harry lembrando que Duda pedia pilha para tia Petúnia para seus carrinhos de controle remoto.

\- O que é pilha – Sirius perguntou intrigado.

\- É como baterias – disse Lily sorrindo – Para fazer os brinquedos trouxas se mexerem. Não, querido, ele é mágico, não precisa de pilha.

Harry olhou novamente para o bonequinho e sorriu, segurando-o firmemente.

\- Esse é o melhor dia da minha vida – sussurrou o menino encantado.

James sorriu animado.

\- Vejo que gostou dele – depois você vê os outros – Temos mais coisas. Moony, o que está na sua sacola?

\- Um xadrez de bruxo – disse ele – Mas talvez Harry seja novo para ele ainda.

\- Podemos ensinar ele a jogar – disse Peter – Nunca é tarde para que as peças aprendam a te obedecer.

\- O seu xadrez que o diga, não é, Wormtail – zombou Siirius.

\- Por isso mesmo que eu disse nunca é tarde – respondeu o garoto sombriamente.

\- Acho que de brinquedo é isso – James olhando na sacola – Não tinha muita coisa.

\- Mas isso é muita coisa – disse Harry – Eu nunca...

\- Eu sei – disse James o cortando – Mas nunca é tarde para começar a ter, certo? E além do mais, eles são uma compensação para cada aniversário e natal que você teve e nós não pudemos te dar nada.

\- Mas vocês não são nada meus – disse Harry olhando para os cinco.

\- Somos seus amigos – disse Remus com um sorriso cândido – E é isso que amigos fazem, eles dão presentes.

\- Exatamente! – Sirius sorriu – E como eu sou o melhor "amigo" de todos – Sirius levantou sacolas – eu te trouxe mais presentes.

\- Sirius, o que é isso? – perguntou Lily temerosa – Não é nada perigoso é?

\- Lily, assim você me magoa – Sirius colocou a mão no coração em uma mágoa fingida – eu não traria nada que pudesse machucar meu af... Harry. – Sirius sorriu animado entregando a sacola.

Harry enfiou a mão na sacola animado e sentiu algo fofo, tirou de lá um ratinho de pelúcia. Fazendo com que Sirius sorrisse, assim como, James e Peter. Colocando o ratinho na cama ele puxou outro bichinho de pelúcia, parecia um cachorro cinzento, não, parecia com um lobo, para em uma posição como se uivasse para a lua.

\- Esse foi difícil de achar – disse Sirius orgulhoso.

James gargalhou ansioso para o que mais teria na sacola, enquanto Peter pegava o ratinho olhando e aprovando a compra de Sirius. Harry enfiou a mão na sacola tirando um novo animalzinho, desta vez um cachorro mesmo, negro como a noite.

\- Este eu espero que seja seu favorito – Sirius piscou o olho para ele.

\- Ah, não – James sorriu – eu espero que o próximo seja o favorito.

Harry olhou para ele antes de tirar o ultimo bichinho, um cervinho de pelúcia o encarou, com a pequena galhada macia. Os olhos de Harry marejaram, quantas vezes quiseram um ursinho para abraçar quando caiam tempestades furiosas, ou quando era trancado em seu armário sem comida, sem carinho.

Harry não costumava ter muito medo, não tinha muito o que perder, mas sempre se sentira sozinho. Sem amigos, sem pais, sem parentes que gostassem dele, sem se quer um ursinho de pelúcia para consolá-lo quando a noção dessa solidão o assolava.

O menino depositou os ursinhos na cama e se levantou abraçando Sirius o mais apertado que conseguia, tentando passar naquele abraço todo o agradecimento que estava sentido. Sirius abraçou em retorno, sentindo as lagrimas rolarem em seu rosto, James, Remus e Peter eram o exato espelho das reações do amigo.

\- Foi um lindo presente, Pads – disse Remus tentando disfarçar a sua fragilidade emocional.

\- O melhor – sorriu James – O melhor.

\- Eu tenho certeza que há um significado oculto nestes bichinhos – disse Lily olhando para eles carinhosamente – Pelo estado de vocês...

James sorriu para ela misterioso, mas não disse nada.

\- Eu disse que era o melhor, não disse? – Siirius se desfez do abraço de Harry e olhou para o menino – Quero que você preste atenção, Harry – o menino assentiu – A gente te ama muito, ouviu? Nada nesse mundo pode mudar isso, nada mesmo. Estes bichinhos são para te lembrar disso, mesmo quando um de nós não puder estar com você, lembre-se que nós te amamos, ouviu?

Harry assentiu, voltando para a cama e tentando abraçar todos os seus bonecos novos. James deu uma risadinha e um beijo na testa de Harry, antes de se sentar ao lado de Lily na sua cama.

\- Esse é o melhor dia da minha vida – sussurrou Harry para Lily, que estava ao seu lado.

\- Isso é por que você não viu os doces ainda – disse Peter animado.

Os rapazes mostraram toda a gama de doces que haviam trazido para Harry, um misto de sapos de chocolate e delicias gasosas. O menino olhava fascinado para todas as cores e efeitos de cada doce. Ele mal conseguiu experimentar um de cada, pois os rapazes ficavam dizendo para experimentar os favoritos de cada um.

Eles passaram todo o resto da tarde e início da noite brincando com Harry no quarto, os rapazes praticamente disputavam pela atenção do menino que gargalhava com qualquer idiotice que eles fizessem. Lily era ótima em inventar brincadeiras que todos aderiram e que logo deixaram Harry extasiado e exausto.

\- Acho que esta na hora de você dormir, Harry, querido – disse Lily passando a mão nos cabelos dele, depois de mais um bocejo do menino.

\- Ah não, Lily. Não estou com sono. Deixa eu ficar mais um pouquinho – resmungou o menino.

\- Lily está certa, Campeão – sorriu James – Venha, vamos deitar e eu prometo contar uma história antes de você dormir e amanhã, pela manhã, vamos brincar lá fora, o que acha?

\- Vamos poder voar? – perguntou o garoto com um sorriso.

Todos gargalharam, inclusive James.

\- Só se você for de carona comigo – disse James olhando para Lily, que assentiu – O que acha?

Harry concordou bocejando novamente. Os meninos pareceram entender isso como uma deixa informando que esperavam James lá embaixo, depois, e saíram um a um do dormitório. Lily se pôs de pé levando Harry para o banheiro carregando uma escova de dentes e o pijama que James havia comprado mais cedo.

Enquanto o rapaz arrumava o quarto e principalmente a cama para Harry. O menino voltou depois de um tempo em um pijaminha azul lotado de Pomarins. James içou o menino para cima da cama e sorriu.

\- Por que demorou tanto? – perguntou James vendo Lily voltar atrás de Harry.

\- Lily estava tentando petear meu cabelo – contou Harry com uma careta.

\- Não deu muito certo – resmungou ela.

\- Você deveria ter me ouvido, Lils – sorriu James dando um beijo nela – Não tem como fazer ficar certo.

\- Não custava tentar, não é mesmo? – disse ela com um suspiro.

James gargalhou enquanto passava para Harry os bichinhos de pelúcia novos dele.

\- Por que não desce com os meninos? Logo logo o baixinho aqui vai estar dormindo? – James sussurrou.

\- Não sei. Você tem certeza que consegue sozinho? Eu queria tomar um banho... – Lily mordeu o lábio.

\- Vai lá. Eu e Harry vamos ficar bem, não é Harry?

\- É – sorriu o menino.

\- Ok! – suspirou Lily – Qualquer coisa me chame. Boa noite, querido. – Lily deu um beijo carinhoso na testa de Harry – Até amanhã.

\- Até. – disse Harry.

James assistiu Lily sair e olhou para o menino afundado em meio aos bichinhos de pelúcia.

\- Você vai ficar sufocado deste jeito, campeão.

\- Não vou, deixa eles dormirem comigo, por favor.

\- Ok – James sorriu – Chega para lá então – James sentou ao lado do garoto na cama – Vamos ver que história posso te contar? Babbit? O conto dos três irmãos? Nah, você é muito novo para esse. Já sei! A história dos Marotos.

Harry pareceu encantado e James sorriu. Limpando a garganta antes de começar:

"Era uma vez um menino muito bonzinho que estava passeando pelo bosque sozinho, quando de repente um lobo muito mal apareceu e mordeu ele. O menininho, por conta disso, passou a se transformar em um lobo todos os meses quando tinha uma lua cheia no céu. Só que ele, ao contrário do lobo mau que o mordeu, era um lobo muito bonzinho, mas o garotinho acabou ficou muito sozinho, por que nenhuma outra criança queria ser amigo dele."

\- Só por que ele se transformava em lobo? – perguntou Harry acariciando o lobinho de pelúcia.

\- Sim, só por isso – respondeu James examinando Harry.

\- Mas ele era bonzinho não era? – perguntou o menino.

\- Sim, era. Quando não tinha lua cheia ele era um menino como qualquer outro – respondeu James.

\- Eu seria amigo dele – disse Harry resoluto – Se ele quisesse ser meu amigo, porque ninguém quer ser meu amigo também.

\- Tenho certeza que vocês se dariam muito bem – disse James passando a mão nos cabelos de Harry – Mas infelizmente o menino não havia conhecido você.

\- Ele tem nome? – perguntou Harry.

\- Sim, tem. Moony.

"Um belo dia, Moony recebeu uma visita. Um mago muito poderoso visitou os pais de Moony querendo levar o menino para a sua escola de magia. Os pais de Moony hesitaram, achando que o garotinho podia machucar alguém quando estivesse em sua forma de lobo, mas o mago garantiu que tomaria cuidado. Ele criou uma casa, onde o garotinho poderia se transformar nas luas cheias, e na entrada desta casa ele plantou uma arvore bem grande, que batia em quem se aproximava, exceto se você soubesse como fazer pará-la."

"O jovem Moony aceitou ir para escola de magia, sabendo que não teria amigos também, pois tinha medo que alguém soubesse que ele era um lobo e ficasse com medo dele. Moony era um garoto calado, que logo intrigou os seus colegas de quarto."

"Padfoot, Wormtail e Prongs, ficaram extremamente curiosos onde Moony ia quando desaparecia, todos os meses. Eles perguntaram para Moony, mas este escondeu deles, mentiu dizendo que estava doente ou que a mãe dele estava doente."

\- Os meninos desistiram de perguntar? – perguntou Harry.

\- Não – James deu um sorriso travesso – Eles seguiram ele um dia, e descobriram a passagem secreta sobre a arvore. No dia seguinte eles não pararam de perturbar Moony do motivo de ele sumir, mesmo Moony não querendo contar eles adivinharam.

\- Eles deixaram de ser amigos de Moony quando souberam que era um lobo?

\- Não. Pelo contrário, eles acharam isso muito legal.

"Prongs e os outros logo quiseram ir com Moony quando ele se transformava, mas era perigoso, porque, mesmo o jovem Moony sendo o garoto mais bonzinho da escola, quando ele virava lobo ele não se lembrava de que não podia morder as pessoas. Mas os meninos não desanimaram, e logo descobriram como acompanhar Moony. Eles se transformariam em animais. "

\- Igual ao Moony? – perguntou Harry empolgado.

\- Não – disse James – Moony era obrigado a se transformar, o que os outros rapazes queriam era se transformar quando bem entendessem.

\- E eles conseguiram?

\- Se transformar em um animal era muito difícil, e requeria uma magia muito avançada, poucos bruxos tentavam, podia dar muito errado.

\- Mas eles conseguiram, não conseguiram?

\- Sim – sorriu James – Wormtail virou um rato – James pegou o ratinho de pelúcia e pôs na frente de Harry – Padfoot um cachorro bem grande – ele pegou o cachorrinho negro e pôs ao lado do rato – e Prongs um cervo com uma galhada grande assim e muito forte.

Harry sorriu e agarrou todos os bichinhos animado.

"Juntos eles exploraram toda a escola e região. Moony ficou mais dócil, pois os amigos conseguiam controla-lo. E eles viraram amigos para sempre".

\- Fim da história. – disse James animado – Agora cama, mocinho.

Harry se ajeitou na cama, tentando se manter abraçado com todos os seus animaizinhos de pelúcia, James ajudou-o, cobrindo e colocando todos em volta dele.

\- James! – chamou Harry.

\- Hum

\- Você era um dos amigos?

James parou o que estava fazendo e olhou para Harry que estava sério. Ele avaliou o menino e sorriu.

\- Sim – respondeu James – Prongs.

\- E os outros? Sirius, Peter e Remus?

\- Garoto esperto – sorriu James – Sirius é Padfoot, Peter Rabicho e Remus é o Moony. Mas você vai ter que prometer que não vai contar nada para ninguém, é segredo.

\- Não vou contar – o menino sorriu.

\- Sabia que não iria.

O quarto voltou a ficar em silencio enquanto James distraidamente passava as mãos nos cabelos de Harry.

\- James – o menino quebrou o silencio de novo.

\- Sim? – James perguntou olhando para Harry.

\- Você acha que meu pai ficaria orgulhoso de mim?

\- Claro que sim, muito orgulhoso. Tenho certeza.

Harry fungou, mas calou-se novamente. James podia sentir a cabeça a mil do menino e mordeu os lábios evitando perguntar o que ele pensava.

\- James – disse Harry novamente.

\- Só mais uma pergunta, Harry, você realmente precisa dormir – James disse tentando se manter sério e segurando um sorriso.

\- Não é uma pergunta.

\- Não?

\- Não.

\- O que é, então?

\- Eu queria que você fosse meu pai – disse Harry tão baixo que James quase não ouviu.

\- Ah, Harry. – ele respondeu com a voz embargada - Nem que eu pudesse escolher mil vezes eu escolheria um filho que não fosse você.

James pegou Harry e colocou sobre seu peito, acariciando as costas do menino e dando um beijo no alto da cabeça. Seu coração ainda estava acelerado muito tempo depois da certeza que Harry já estava dormindo.

...

Recados!

Gente, vocês não sabem como fiquei feliz com os reviews de vocês. Muito obrigada! Vamos aos agradecimentos e respostas:

 **Duda Maskaliter** – Que bom que vc está gostando. Estou tentando postar aos fds a cada 15 dias, era para ser no sábado, mas não consegui. A fic não será muito longa, quando comecei a escrever era para ser um short, mas acabei me estendendo.

 **Assunção** \- Obrigada novamente pelo seu review. Espero que goste deste capitulo e obrigada por me corrigir, li tantas vezes, mas mesmo assim posso deixar passar algo. Se vir mais alguma coisa fique a vontade em me indicar, vou ter o maior prazer em corrigir!

 **Sefora.** \- Espero que não tenha surtado! Que bom que vc gostou, obrigada por favoritar! Eu tbm adoro este tipo de fic.

 **Karol** – Eu quase chorei com seu Review, obrigada pelos elogios e por ter dado uma chance para a Fic, espero que tenha gostado do capitulo.

 **Milena S Correia** \- Mistérios... kkkk. Obrigada pelo review!

Obrigada tbm a todos que favoritaram e/ou estão seguindo a FIc. Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo. Até a próxima quinzena!

xoxo


	5. A descoberta de Snape

**Capítulo 5. A descoberta de Snape**

Lily abriu a porta com todo o cuidado, irritantemente ela rangeu como um lamento alto em meio ao quarto silencioso, ela entrou, o mais silenciosamente que conseguiu, e seus olhos seguiram diretamente para a cama de James. Ela conseguiu enxergar os cabelos bagunçados do filho, levemente iluminados pela nesga de luar que entrava pela janela.

Harry dormia de bruços, sobre o peito de James, que a esta altura também dormia, segurando o menino com seu braço. Lily sorriu para aquela cena, Harry já não era tão pequeno, mas mesmo assim duvidava que James a deixasse o tira-lo de cima dele. De certa forma ela tinha até um pouco de inveja.

Sirius a seguia silenciosamente, Lily pode sentir ele sorrindo atrás dela.

\- Acha que ele está dormindo? – sussurrou Sirius em sua orelha.

\- Sim – concordou ela no mesmo tom de voz – Está muito silencioso.

Sirius deu sua famosa gargalhada, que mais parecia um latido, porém desta vez ela saiu suave, quase delicada. Lily sorriu instintivamente, enquanto ia em direção a cama onde Harry e James estavam. Ela cobriu os dois com o cobertor, colocou os bichinhos de pelúcia em cima do criado mudo de James, ao lado dos óculos dos dois. Ela fez um carinho nos cabelos de Harry, mas sentiu o coração apertar.

Sirius estava se sentando na cama ao lado, ela podia sentir o olhar dele sobre si. Lily sentou-se ao lado dele, evitando olhar para Sirius, seus olhos fixos nas costas de Harry, onde podia ver a respiração dele em conjunto com a de James. Inspirando e expirando. Ela poderia passar horas acompanhando aquele pequeno movimento.

\- Sirius? – Lily sussurrou, ainda olhando para James e Harry. Pelo canto dos olhos ela percebeu a atenção de Sirius completa nela.

\- Você vai cuidar deles, não vai? – sussurrou ela, ainda sem olhar para o amigo – Quando eu... se eu morrer.

\- Você não vai morrer – resmungou Sirius.

Lily sorriu sem alegria, quase resignada. Ela observou uma última vez as costas de Harry subirem e descerem e virou para Sirius. Os olhos dele a fitavam nervosos, um misto de piedade e medo estampava o seu rosto, em geral tão descompromissado.

\- Vou morrer um dia, Sirius – disse ela tentando inutilmente fazer uma piada – Todos vamos.

\- Mas você vai morrer bem velinha e bem depois de mim – Sirius disse sério.

\- E o que eu farei sem você na minha vida?

\- Terá que aturar o mal humor de Prongs sozinha, mas você consegue, tenho certeza.

\- Sirius! – Lily sorriu desanimada.

\- Não diga nada, Lily, temos tempo. Você, James, Harry, e todos os pestinhas que vocês vão ter, vão ficar todos bem. – a voz dele era quase aflita, e Lily tinha certeza que estaria gritando se isso não fosse acordar James e Harry.

\- Sirius, eu sei que se eu morri foi para, de alguma forma, proteger Harry, e eu não trocaria a vida dele pela minha de maneira alguma.

\- Você não tem como saber disso...

\- Mas eu sei! – respondeu Lily com firmeza – Eu simplesmente sei que eu não deixaria meu filho se eu realmente pudesse evitar, e o fato dele estar vivo hoje... Bem, de alguma forma parece que fui bem sucedida.

Sirius ficou quieto só olhando para ela, a aflição dele era quase palpável, os lábios abriam e fechavam sem emitirem quaisquer palavras. Lily sorriu, ela quase podia ver uma briga correndo na cabeça de Sirius, ele queria contradize-la, porém qualquer argumento que tivesse não seria tão bom quanto o dela. Lily suspirou apreciando o momento, era raro ganhar qualquer discussão com Sirius.

\- Por isso eu preciso de você. – sussurrou Lily voltando a ficar séria – Preciso que cuide de Harry e principalmente, que cuide de James, ele... ele vai ficar meio perdido, mesmo sabendo que ele vai ser um pai excelente.

\- Eu não sou suficiente – disse Sirius em tom de desespero - Harry precisa de uma mãe, ele precisa de você.

\- Por isso que você vai ajudar James a achar outra esposa – disse Lily com um sorriso tenso – Ele não vai querer, mas ele precisa, precisa ser feliz. Quero que Harry cresça em um lar feliz.

\- Você não vai morrer, Lily, não diga isso..

\- Bem, eu vou tentar não morrer – Lily suspirou ao encarar Sirius e perceber o olhar descrente que ele lhe lançava – Eu prometo, Sirius. Não vou me jogar no primeiro Avada Kedrava que lançarem na minha frente. Mas sinceramente, se eu tiver que escolher entre morrer e salvar meu filho, ou mesmo James, não vou vacilar. Não tem como eu vacilar.

Os dois ficaram em silencio, Sirius voltou os olhos para Harry.

\- Eu não tenho medo de morrer, Sirius – sussurrou Lily – Ora, o ultimo inimigo a ser vencido é a morte.

\- Isso parece algo que os dementadores diriam – respondeu Sirius amargurado – Se pudessem falar, obviamente.

-Oh, não, não – apressou Lily – Não é neste sentido, é no sentido de viver além da morte, é superá-la.

\- Ahh – Sirius resmungou.

\- Eu só gostaria de saber que vai ter alguém cuidando dele – suspirou Lily – Tuney não vai fazer isso.

\- É claro que eu vou cuidar dele – Respondeu Sirius quase ofendido – Da melhor maneira que eu puder, com todo o amor que eu tiver.

Lily sorriu, radiante. Ela abraçou Sirius, com todo o carinho que estava sentindo no momento.

\- Você é um bom amigo – disse Lily animada – O melhor, na verdade.

\- Eu sei – resmungou Sirius, mas mesmo assim correspondeu o abraço, passando o rosto nas costas de Lily, provavelmente para secar algumas lágrimas – Eu vivo dizendo isso para vocês.

\- Vou ter que começar a acreditar – fungou Lily emocionada – Mas por hora, já que meus rapazes estão dormindo, vou deixar você dormir também. Posso avisar o restante?

Sirius assentiu dando uma última olhada para James e Harry e se deitando logo depois que Lily se levantou e foi em direção a porta. Sirius viu quando Peter e Remus entraram em silêncio, e respondeu os murmurados desejos de boa noite, e ouviu o suave ronronar de Harry e James, ouviu Peter roncando e Remus lutando com o travesseiro afim de achar uma melhor posição. Sirius viu e ouviu até que o quarto estivesse extremamente silencioso, seus pensamentos a todo o vapor não deixavam que ele fechasse os olhos.

\- Eu não vou deixar seus pais morrerem, filhote – sussurrou Sirius olhando para os cabelos escuros de Harry – Eu prometo, eu juro.

A promessa se perdeu no ar ecoando brevemente pelo quarto. Ela pareceu liberar alguma magia, pois fez com que o fluxo de pensamentos de Sirius parecesse, e os olhos pesassem e se fechassem, trazendo um sono tranquilo e sem sonhos para o primogênito dos Blacks.

\- Sirius, Sirius. Acorda! – pulou Harry na cama de Sirius, o rapaz só resmungou.

\- Você vai esmagar a cabeça dele assim, Harry – disse James, mas não parecia de fato preocupado.

\- Mas ele não quer acordar – disse Harry chateado, mas mesmo assim parando de pular em Sirius.

\- Ele já está acordado – disse Remus sorrindo – Não é, Padfoot?

\- Hunff – responde Sirius, se cobrindo ainda mais.

\- Porque não deixamos ele aí? – perguntou Peter.

\- Ele não vai gostar de perder nosso passeio – disse James com um sorriso, e depois olhando para a forma inerte de Sirius ele fez cara de dúvida – Não é, Pads?

\- Não estou certo disso – resmungou Sirius, a voz abafada pelo travesseiro.

\- Eu vou voar novamente – disse Harry bem baixinho, perto do ouvido coberto de Sirius, como se aquilo fosse um segredo.

Sirius destampou os olhos e olhou incrédulo para o garotinho sorridente ao seu lado. Os olhos de Harry brilhavam vivazes e o sorriso do menino era contagiante. Sirius desviou os olhos para James, que assoviava como se nada tivesse ocorrendo.

\- E James deixou você voar de novo? – perguntou baixinho para o garoto.

Harry assentiu animado.

\- Lily vai te matar – disse Sirius, alto – ela não vai gostar de você levar Harry para voar.

\- Ela sabe – disse James dando de ombros – Ele vai na minha garupa, desta vez.

\- Certo! – Sirius cobriu-se novamente.

\- Você não vai? – questionou Remus com os olhos estreitos.

\- Não dormi direito a noite – resmungou Sirius.

\- Não vai ter a mesma graça sem você – disse Harry sem seu sorriso pela primeira vez naquela manhã.

Sirius deu um suspiro, e se descobriu, olhando para o menino. A promessa feita a Lily martelando sua cabeça se juntou ao seu coração, que parecia completo cada vez que olhava para o garotinho.

\- Você me convenceu – sorriu Sirius – Eu vou!

Harry o abraçou e Sirius gargalhou ao fazer cosquinha no menino, até ele se contorcer e soltá-lo. Sirius jogou Harry na cama, fazendo o garoto gargalhar ainda mais. Ele atacou o menino com cócegas novamente, não conseguindo parar, os risos de Harry eram inebriantes, quase como Felix Felices, e acreditem, Sirius já havia tomado Felix Felices para saber a sensação.

\- Para! Sirius, por favor – Harry pedia enquanto se contorcia e gargalhava.

\- Não, você que decidiu me acordar – Sorriu Sirius, puxando Harry pelo pé, já que o menino tinha conseguido fugir parcialmente – Agora, sinta minha fúria.

Harry deu mais uma gargalhada alta e se contorceu tentando lutar contra Sirius.

\- Para, Sirius – ria Harry – Padfoot, por favor.

Sirius parou imediatamente, as mãos no ar.

\- Como você sabe que este é meu apelido? – perguntou ele olhando para Harry desconfiado.

O menino ficou pálido, o sorriso desapareceu e foi direto para James, que sorria de lado. O garoto pôs a mão na boca e os olhos marejaram ao olhar para James, que teve um instinto instantâneo de querer pega-lo no colo e abraça-lo. Mas não foi isso que ele fez. James abriu um sorriso e disse:

\- Tudo bem, Harry. Quando eu disse para manter segredo eu não estava querendo dizer os rapazes. – James indicou os meninos – Eles sabem, afinal. – James pensou mais um pouco – Mas Lily não pode saber, ok?

Harry assentiu. Mas os outros rapazes olhavam de Harry para James e de James para Harry, a bocas abertas em conjunto.

\- O que Harry sabe, James? – perguntou Remus desconfiado.

\- Tudo – respondeu James.

\- Quando você diz tudo, quer dizer tudo? – Perguntou Peter

\- Tudo é tudo, Wormtail – disse James divertido.

\- Por Merlim, James, você não tem juízo.

\- Ele não vai contar para ninguém, não é, Harry?

Harry negou avidamente.

\- Bem isso facilita as coisas não é mesmo? – sorriu Sirius maliciosamente.

E antes que qualquer um pudesse prever, Sirius se transformou em um enorme cachorro e partiu para cima de Harry. O garoto riu maravilhado, enquanto tentava fugir das patas de Sirius. O cachorro lambeu o rosto do menino, enquanto o empurrava com as patas macias.

\- Cuidado, para não machuca-lo, Padfoot – sorriu James, dizendo isso mais por obrigação do que por achar que Harry sairia seriamente machucado daquela brincadeira.

\- Por Merlim, Sirius, não faça tanto barulho – Remus resmungou - se Lily ouve e entra aqui...

Como que invocada pela voz de Remus, os três ouvem uma batida delicada na porta. Sirius se transformou novamente em humano e recebeu um olhar mortífero de Remus, que dizia claramente: "Eu avisei", ou algo pior, que envolvia palavrões e xingamentos somente usados entre os amigos.

Lily o rosto pela fresta da porta:

\- Estão vestidos? – perguntou ela com a voz abafada.

Como recebera uma concordância resmungada ela entrou e observou a cena, encarando as caras assustadas e culpados dos marotos e depois olhando para o desgrenhado Harry, que ainda ria.

\- O que você ainda está fazendo de pijamas, Sirius – perguntou ela encarando brevemente o maroto – E por que Harry está parecendo... eh... babado?

\- Estava tentando assentar o cabelo dele – respondeu Sirius com um sorriso cafajeste.

\- Com saliva? – Lily perguntou desconfiada.

\- Já que mais nada funcionou – Sirius deu de ombros e saiu em direção ao banheiro sem deixar brecha para mais perguntas.

\- Venha cá, Harry – chamou James com um sorriso – Vamos limpar a bagunça que tio Sirius fez em você.

O menino foi até James com um sorriso, enquanto James apanhava o lençol de Sirius e limpava o rosto do menino. Lily os encarou ainda desconfiada, mas o rosto sereno de James a impediu de fazer qualquer comentário.

Não demorou muito para que Sirius se arrumasse e todos saíssem, da mesma maneira que no dia anterior, James e Harry cobertos pela capa e os demais alegremente no melhor clima natalino que se aproximava. Os corredores frios de Hogwarts haviam espantado todos os alunos remanescentes para suas salas comunais. Exceto um.

Severus Snape nunca havia passado um Natal em sua casa desde que entrara para Hogwarts. Os primeiros anos haviam sido interessantes, já que Lily Evans sempre passava com ele, quando podia. Porém desde a briga em seu quinto ano, ela não falava mais com ele, desde então os Natais haviam sido monótonos, a não ser por seus estudos.

Severus gostava de saber, mas não pelo conhecimento em si, mas sim porque saber lhe conferia poder, poder que poucas pessoas tinham. O poder de ler mentes e de se proteger de quem também sabia isso. O poder de misturar ingredientes e criar poções de magnifico poder. O poder de estar na elite bruxa, mesmo sendo um mestiço. O poder de ser mais, muito mais do que era esperado dele. O poder de proteger quem ele amava.

Pois amava Lily, mais do que amava o poder, ou era o que ele pensava e deveria amar mesmo, porém Severus tinha um problema grave, ele enxergava o poder, ou aquilo que ele denominava poder, como a única forma de ter e manter Lily para si. Mas para a infelicidade de Severus, esta eterna busca, fora a única coisa que o afastou de Lily.

Isso e James Potter, obviamente. Mas Severus sabia que poderia ser mais que Poter, o idiota arrogante nunca tivera que correr atrás de nada na vida, tudo simplesmente caia na sua mão: uma família sangue pura e respeitada, boas notas, vitorias no Quadribol e, infelizmente, ao que tudo indicava, até mesmo Lily. Mas Severus sabia o que era querer muito alguma coisa e sabia que faria de tudo até conseguir.

Foi devaneando sobre isso, enquanto estava no corujal, encaminhando uma carta para seus novos, por falta de palavra melhor, amigos, quando a viu. Snape poderia reconhecer os tons acobreados que compunham os cabelos de Lily em qualquer lugar, ele havia crescido e sonhado com aqueles tons praticamente sua vida inteira.

Severus se obrigou a ampliar a visão além dos cabelos de Lily, ela estava ao lado do arrogante do Black, o mestiço Lupin ao outro lado, seguido pelo parvo Pettgrew, se estavam todos ali o imbecil mor também deveria estar, mas não estava, onde diabos se meteu Potter?

Snape ficou observando, procurando em cada ponto pelo garoto, ele tinha certeza que James estaria ali em algum lugar. A espera não decepcionou, Severus, como se surgisse do nada Potter apareceu, fazendo com que Lily virasse para ele. Severus segurou a amurada nervoso, ela não podia estar gostando de estar com ele, podia?

Mas algo estava diferente, mesmo aquela distância não parecia certo. Potter estava com duas cabeças? Severus olhou novamente, chegando o mais para frente para verificar. Quando James retirou das suas costas uma criança incrivelmente parecido com ele. Os mesmos cabelos, o mesmo corpo magro. Snape piscou intrigado e abriu um sorriso, Potter havia ido longe demais.

Severus ficou por mais um tempo observando-os, Lily parecia adorar aquele menino parente dos Potter, ela o abraçava e corria atrás dele em uma brincadeira de pega-pega, exatamente como ela costumava brincar juntamente com Severus, quando eram crianças. Isso causou uma onda de raiva nele, estes momentos pertenciam somente a ele, nem mesmo Petúnia havia tido aquele privilégio, e agora aquele pivete estava tirando isso dele.

Severus ainda viu Potter colocar o garoto em sua vassoura e voar com ele, enquanto Lily olhava para os dois, a patota de James toda subiu nas vassouras, mas Lily se encaminhou de volta ao castelo. Snape correu do seu esconderijo, nunca havia sido do tipo atlético, mas as pernas cumpridas e magras facilitavam sua descida. Ele pulava de três em três degraus, descendo em uma velocidade que ele nunca havia atingido.

Snape saiu derrapando pelos corredores imaginando onde Lily passaria caso ele perdesse a entrada. Não demorou para que Snape a avistasse, caminhando pacificamente em direção as escadas. Severus a chamou por duas vezes antes que Lily decidisse parar e espera-lo.

\- O que você quer, Severus – Lily disse, seu sorriso desaparecendo.

Snape tomou folego antes de encontrar os olhos dela, sabia que assim que os visse perderia o ar. Lily era fascinante, a pessoa mais incrível que Snape conhecera em toda a sua vida, carinhosa e gentil, além de estonteantemente bela, mas eram seus olhos, seus lindos olhos verdes, que faziam Snape perder o ar e temer pela própria sanidade.

\- Eu vi você lá fora – disse Severus esperando que não soasse muito acusatório. Lily não respondeu apenas o encarou com uma das sobrancelhas levemente arqueada, que, pelo conhecimento de Severus, significava que ela estava aguardando que ele continuasse, e foi o que ele fez, de forma amarga: - Com Potter.

\- Entendo! – disse Lily com um inclinar leve de cabeça – É só isso?

\- Como só isso? O que você estava fazendo com aquele imbecil e aquela corja de...

\- Não te interessa, Sev – cortou Lily – Você não tem mais nada a ver com a minha vida, achei que tinha sido clara.

\- Eu sou seu amigo, Lily, seu melhor amigo...

\- Não, você não é – Lily suspirou cansada – Eu preciso ir, Sev.

Ela passou por ele e nenhum minuto olhou para trás. Aquilo tinha saído pior que Severus poderia ter imaginado. Incapaz de deixa-la ir, ele gritou:

\- Potter está tão ferrado – ele sorriu sadicamente – Eu vi que ele trouxe uma criaturinha proibida para o castelo, Dumbledore não poderá ignorar, nem mesmo para o todo poderoso Potter.

Lily parou, ainda de costas para Snape e disse, com uma voz que ele conhecia bem e catalogava como: "Somente para Petúnia":

\- O que você quer dizer, Snape?

Severus resolveu ignorar o uso do seu sobrenome, estava deliciado demais em ter feito Lily lhe escutar por mais de meio minuto.

\- Eu vi o pirralho, Lily – Sorriu Snape – Sabe, as regras são claras a respeito de não alunos em Hogwarts, sujeito a expulsão.

\- Você não vai contar a ninguém – disse Lily se virando e olhando para ele – Você não pode contar a ninguém.

\- E por que você se importa? Até acho que vai ser melhor para o pivete, Potter não sabe cuidar da própria bunda, quem dirá de um fedelinho.

\- Não o chame assim – disse Lily nervosa.

\- Eu não estava falando nenhuma mentira de Potter...

\- Não estava falando dele – Lily rangeu os dentes nervosa.

\- Você se apegou ao pirralho? Ah, vamos, Lily, aposto que essa criança é um pentelho, parente de quem é, como poderia não ser?

\- Já disse para não chama-lo assim – Lily rosnou, literalmente rosnou.

\- Por que não? Ele é um puro sangue metidinho, aposto que não passa de um garoto mimado como Potter...

\- Potter não tem nada a haver com isso – disse Lily nervosa se descabelando e se aproximando de Snape – Estou cansada dessa fixação, Snape, cansada dele ser o centro da sua vida. Cresce, Severus.

\- Ele não é o centro da minha vida – Severus achou melhor por suprimir o "você é" que ele queria completar.

\- Não é o que parece. A cada meia dúzia de palavras que você fala pelo menos uma vez "Potter" está presente.

\- Não estará mais – disse Severus olhando para ela com ar arrogante – Não depois que Dumbledore descobrir que ele trouxe o pivete até Hogwarts.

\- Você não pode contar para Dumbledore, Severus – Lily olhou para ele assustada – Não pode.

\- Claro que posso, Lily, Potter que não poderia trazer um fedelho para cá.

\- Ele não trouxe – respondeu Lily nervosa – Só não conte para Dumbledore, ninguém pode saber que Harry está aqui.

\- Dumbledore não vai matar o menino, por Merlim, só vai manda-lo de volta para casa – Disse Snape confuso com o tom de Lily, ela praticamente implorava, e Severus nunca havia ouvido ela implorar para nada

\- Ele não pode voltar para casa – disse Lily – Por favor, Sev, sei que não tenho direito de te pedir nada, mas não conte a ninguém sobre Harry, por favor.

\- Eu não estou te entendendo – disse Snape desconfiado – Você seria completamente contra esta criança estar aqui, não pode estar defendendo Potter.

\- Não estou defendendo o Potter – gritou Lily em exasperação – Estou falando do menino, Severus. De uma criança inocente.

\- Você não esta me dando argumentos, Lily, para não contar a Dumbledore... – Snape sorriu por dentro, faria Lily lhe dever um favor por inocentar Potter, ele de fato pouco importava com a criança, mas em troca do seu silencio faria Lily se afastar daquele idiota e do seu grupinho inconveniente.

Lily bufou exasperada, olhando para os lados e depois puxando Snape para o local mais reservado.

\- Severus, me promete que você não vai contar para ninguém o que eu vou te dizer agora.

\- O que? Lily?

\- Me promete.

\- Eu... eu prometo.

\- Certo! – Lily suspirou e olhou para os lados se certificando que ninguém mais estava lhe ouvindo – Você não pode contar sobre Harry para ninguém, porque Harry não é deste tempo, Sev.

\- O que? – Disse Snape mais alto do que pretendida, fazendo com que Lily colocasse a mão na boca dele para que ele parasse.

\- Shiu! – disse ela – Isso mesmo, o menino tem um vira-tempo. Ele é do futuro, Sev, alguém deu um vira-tempo para ele que o trouxe diretamente para cá, na nossa época. Eu sei que é loucura, mas eu vi o viratempo, sei que Harry não nasceu nesta época.

\- E você não quer contar a Dumbledore? Você sabe os riscos de mexer com tempo, Lily, são enormes. Só o fato deste pirralho estar fora do tempo dele pode ter causado uma bagunça.

\- Eu sei, eu sei, mas...

\- Não, Lily! Você tem que mandar ele de volta para o tempo dele, o mais rápido possível. Antes que ele faça um estrago maior do que a gente pode imaginar.

\- Eu não posso, Severus. Não posso – disse ela quase chorosa – Harry não é bem tratado onde ele mora, Sev. Você sabe como é isso. Eu não posso deixar ele ir.

\- Você tem – resmungou Snape – Ele não pertence a este tempo. Além disso você não poderia cuidar dele, por Merlim, Lily, você tem 18 anos.

Lily piscou os olhos chorosa, Snape não podia olhar para ela assim, tão abalada. Ele suspirou. Precisava aprender a ser imune a ela, mas era só olhar para aqueles olhos verdes, que ele não tinha mais consciência das suas vontades, nem de si mesmo. Lily tinha o poder de entorpece-lo, e ele, que se achava tão lógico e pragmático, se transformava em um bichinho de estimação manhoso. Ele suspirou.

\- Vamos, Lils, não pode ser tão ruim, ele claramente é parente do Potter, e eles são uma família rica. Potter tem cara de quem nunca precisou levantar nem para pegar a própria comida...

\- Harry não mora com os Potter – disse Lily em um suspiro tão sussurrado que Snape não teve certeza se havia escutado corretamente.

\- Não? – disse Severus quase temeroso, como se soubesse que algo ruim iria acontecesse se Lily pronunciasse sua próxima frase.

\- Não – ela deu mais um suspiro e encarou Severus – Harry mora com a Petunia. Harry é meu filho, Sev.

Os dois se encararam por um tempo, Lily completamente séria. Snape deixou um dos seus raros sorrisos.

\- Não é engraçado, Lily – disse ele.

\- Não estou brincando e nem estou louca – ela resmungou – Harry é meu filho, ou vai ser daqui há alguns anos.

\- Você não tem como saber disso, Lily. É obvio que é mais uma brincadeira idiota do Potter e sua turminha.

\- Eu tenho certeza, Sev, ele reconheceu Petúnia por uma foto, ele disse que ela casada com Vernon Dursley, o namorado de Petúnia, ninguém sabe disso, nem mesmo você sabia.

\- Lily, você não conhece o Potter. Ele é capaz de qualquer coisa...

\- Ele tem meus olhos, Sev – interrompeu Lily – Idênticos aos meus, a mesma cor, formato. Ele é meu filho, meu bebê e Petúnia está tratado ele mal. Ele usa as roupas velhas do primo, nunca teve um brinquedo só dele ou comemorou algum aniversário. Você sabe o que é isso, Sev, eu não preciso explicar para você o quanto isso é dolorido.

\- Lils... – Snape disso de forma condescendente.

\- Não vou devolve-lo a Petúnia - respondeu Lily brava – E contar sobre ele para Dumbledore é praticamente entrega-lo para a pessoa que não tem um pingo de carinho ou compaixão com o próprio sobrinho.

\- Lily, você está imaginando coisas na sua cabeça, ele não se parece com você, ele se parece com Potter. – disse ele vagarosamente para que ela entendesse.

\- É por que James é o pai – resmungou Lily irritada com o tom de Snape.

Severus a encarou embasbacado. Medindo a expressão séria que Lily fazia, ele balançou a cabeça duas vezes como se tentasse espantar algum pensamento ruim.

\- Você só pode estar de brincadeira – disse Severus com uma gargalhada cruel, o sorriso nunca chegando de fato em seus olhos – Você e aquele imbecil? Tendo um filho? Francamente, Lily.

\- Não estou brincando – disse Lily tentando manter a calma e acabando com suas reservas de paciência – Harry é meu filho no futuro, Severus, independente de quem é o pai, isso deveria bastar para você. E enquanto eu não arranjar uma maneira de mantê-lo a salvo, não vou deixar ninguém leva-lo de mim.

\- Você está completamente maluca em se quer imaginar em ter um filho com Potter...

\- James cresceu, Severus, e é um homem corajoso e de muito bom coração. É mais do que eu poderia desejar para pai do meu filho.

\- Ele te deu uma poção do amor, Pettigrew deve ter feito uma. Você está dizendo absurdos.

\- Eu desisto, não tem como conversar com você, não esqueça do que você me prometeu, Severus. – disse Lily olhando para ele – Você prometeu não contar, se você ainda tem alguma consideração por mim como diz, eu espero que você cumpra sua palavra.

Liy segurou a mão dele e deu um aperto forte antes de soltá-lo, dando as costas e seguindo de volta por onde tinha vindo. Severus olhou para ela esperando que ela se voltasse para trás, mas isso não aconteceu. Suas estranhas ferviam de ódio, Lily não podia estar gostando de Potter, não podia, e Severus faria de tudo para que isso não acontecesse, até mesmo quebrar uma promessa, era para o próprio bem de Lily.

Severus partiu para o lado contrário de Lily, suas pernas se movimentando rapidamente, deixando seu uniforme negro ondulando em suas costas enquanto corria em direção ao escritório de Dumbledore.

Lily voltou distraidamente para onde os marotos estavam, seus pés ditando o caminho, enquanto sua mente estava enevoada em seus pensamentos. Ela chegou na beira do lago, onde os rapazes estavam montando bonecos de neve. James, Remus e Harry, montavam um desconjuntado, com as mãos, enquanto Peter e Sirius montavam um boneco maravilhoso, com as varinhas.

\- Lily – gritou Harry animado – Olha o meu boneco de neve. James colocou um cachecol nele.

\- Esta lindo, Harry! - Lily sorriu para o menino e depois virando para James que tentava encaixar um galho onde deveria ser o braço do boneco - Por que um cachecol da Lufa-lufa?

\- Por que o boneco está idêntico a Bertram Aubrey – quem respondeu foi Sirius demonstrando com as mãos uma cabeça grande.

\- Você está sendo cruel, Sirius – disse Lily com um suspiro.

\- Você não ia buscar um lanche, Lils? – Perguntou James enquanto levantava Harry para que o menino colocasse a cenoura que faria papel de nariz.

\- Oh, Céus, eu esqueci – ela resmungou atrapalhada.

James franziu a testa e passou Harry para que Remus o segurasse. Lily estava pálida e parecia distraída, nervosa. James foi até ela, onde segurou a sua mão fria.

\- Está tudo bem, Lils?

\- Oh, James, eu acho que fiz uma besteira! – ela respondeu nervosa.

\- Não pode ser tão ruim. O que você fez? – James esfregou o polegar no dorso mão dela tentando acalmá-la.

\- Eu contei sobre o Harry para Severus – disse ela mordendo os lábios.

\- Você o que? – James soltou a mão dela, estava bravo com Lily e supreso. A garota olhou para ele nervosa confirmando o que ele tinha ouvido – Lily, você enlouqueceu?

James começou a andar de um lado para o outro nervoso, enquanto Lily apertava as mãos em punho na lateral de seu corpo.

\- O que você disse para ele? – disse James se virando para ela e passando as mãos nos cabelos repetidamente – Por que você disse alguma coisa para ele? Achei que íamos manter isso em segredo.

\- Ele viu Harry, James – disse Lily tremendo – Ele o viu e achou que você tinha trazido ele para o castelo, ele ia contar para Dumbledore, o que mais eu poderia fazer?

\- Droga, droga, droga – disse James nervoso.

James se virou para os amigos, Remus, ainda com Harry no colo, eles estavam colocando pedrinhas e formando um sorriso torto no boneco de neve, cada vez mais parecido com o verdadeiro Aubrey. Sirius fazia curvas em seu boneco, transformando a bolota de neve em cintura e seios. O coração de James apertou ao ouvir a gargalha de Harry, o medo de nunca mais ouviria aquele som o rodeou e ele sentiu frio.

\- O que você contou para ele? – perguntou James ainda sem olhar para Lily.

\- T... Tudo – gaguejou ela – Tive que dizer que Harry era meu filho, nosso filho. Ele estava obstinado em contar para Dumbledore. Ele prometeu, James, que não contaria a ninguém.

\- Ele prometeu antes de saber que Harry era meu filho? – disse James, se virando para Lily e encarando os olhos dela.

\- Sim – disse Lily – Mas isso não importa, ele prometeu de qualquer forma.

\- Não, Lily – disse James quase pesaroso – Snape é apaixonado por você, se ele soube que um dia teremos um filho ele vai fazer de tudo para impedir. Até mesmo devolver Harry para o seu tempo.

\- Você está enganado...

\- Não, não estou, e você sabe disso. – suspirou James retirando um pedaço de pergaminho do bolso – Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom.

Lily olhou pasma para o pergaminho, enquanto James o desdobrava, e passava os olhos rapidamente pelas linhas que se formavam.

\- Onde vocês está, Snape? – resmungou James.

\- O que é isso? – Lily perguntou mas foi interrompido pelos xingamentos de James.

\- Ele já chegou no escritório do Dumbledore. Vamos, temos pouco tempo. Sirius! – Gritou James já correndo até os meninos.

Lily correu em seu encalço, Sirius já estava virando confuso.

\- Snape sabe sobre Harry – disse James nervoso.

Os outros dois rapazes também viraram para James, todos os semblantes preocupados. Harry, que ainda estava no colo de Remus, olhou para James confuso derrubando as pedrinhas que antes segurava.

\- Como ele soube? – rosnou Sirius com o olhar fixo em Lily.

\- Ele viu a gente aqui fora – disse James apressadamente – E já está com Dumbledore.

\- Temos que sair daqui – disse Peter apressadamente.

\- Não podemos voltar para o dormitório – disse Remus colocando Harry no chão e apertando o menino contra suas pernas, impedindo-o de sair – Vai ser o primeiro lugar que eles vão nos procurar.

\- A passagem atrás do espelho – disse Sirius – Ninguém sabe dela e tem um espaço bom.

\- Serve! – concordou James – Pelo menos por enquanto. Vem, campeão, vamos para dentro, ok? – disse James estendendo os braços para Harry.

O menino se soltou de Remus e permitiu que James o pegasse no colo. Logo o menino enfiou a cabeça no pescoço de James, a respiração ritmada fazendo cocegas no rapaz. James esfregou as cotas de Harry carinhosamente, afim de acalmar o menino, ele podia sentir o corpo magro tremendo, muito provavelmente ele entendeu que algum urgente estava acontecendo.

Remus jogou a capa em cima dos dois enquanto Sirius recolhia as vassouras que haviam levado para fora. Lily segurou uma das pontas da capa de James, não queria os perder, mesmo que não pudesse vê-los.

\- James – sussurrou Harry, esperando que o rosto confiante de James ficasse a vista – Eu não quero ir embora.

\- Você não vai – respondeu James determinado, as linhas do rosto firmes. Ele deu um abraço apertado em Harry – eu não vou deixar.

Eles começaram a andar em um ritmo apertado, James foi colocado no centro, sendo protegido pelo restante.

\- Onde fica esta passagem? – Perguntou Lily com a voz estrangulada

\- Atrás daquele espelho que fica no sétimo andar – respondeu Sirius, que andava na frente – Qualquer coisa, corram cada um para um lado. Nos encontramos lá.

Todos concordaram e andaram concentrados, deixando pegadas na neve fofa que cobria os terrenos do colégio. Os passos apressados faziam a neve ranger quebrando o silencio, antes tão confortável, a temperatura parecia ter baixado alguns graus consideráveis, fazendo Lily tremer.

Harry estava extremamente quieto, James nunca havia o visto assim, nem mesmo quando dormia, o menino ficava tão silencio. James esfregou a mão nas costas dele, sussurrando que tudo ficaria bem, como se fosse um mantra. Mas Harry não respondia, o único sinal de que ouvia James era que a cada vez que o mantra era pronunciado, ele sentia Harry apertar sua camisa entre a as mãozinhas.

\- Não vou deixar ninguém te machucar, campeão – James sussurrou – Eu prometo.

Novamente Harry não disse nada. James engoliu seco, que droga de pai seria que não conseguia apaziguar o medo do seu filho? Mas James tinha tanto medo quanto, talvez até mais. Além de Harry ser de fato seu filho, ele era uma criança incrível: doce, inteligente, educada e amorosa, era impossível não se apegar a ele, não amá-lo imediatamente.

Eles entraram a passos firmes no castelo, o barulho do caminhar deles ecoando pelas paredes frias e vazias do castelo como se fosse o cavalgar de um tropel de cavalos. Eles tinham que se manter juntos, pelo menos até a primeira escadaria, seria um longo caminho até o sétimo andar, mas uma vez que achassem a primeira passagem, poderiam se dividir.

\- Senhores, parados aí – A voz conhecida de Minerva McGonagall ecoou no corredor. James fechou os olhos parando junto com os outros.

\- Corra – sussurrou Remus.

James sentiu Lily soltando a capa e Sirius se deslocando levemente para o lado, afim de deixar espaço livre para que James corresse.

\- Onde está o Sr. Potter? – Perguntou McGonagall se aproximando.

Era mais fácil falar do que fazer, se James corresse ele iria fazer barulho que ecoaria no corredor silencioso, em nenhum momento da sua vida ele duvidaria que Minerva McGonagall acertaria ele, mesmo invisível. Ele calculou que seria mais efetivo ir calmamente, fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível, pelo menos até estar longe do alcance dos ouvidos da sua professora favorita.

James suou frio, testando dar um passo em direção a parede, seus pés moveram vagarosamente para trás, mantendo a pisada firme, seu coração martelando tão alto que ele duvidava que os outros não pudessem ouvir, Harry, por outro lado, mal fazia algum barulho, James só sentia a respiração do menino em seu pescoço, nenhum som, nenhum movimento.

\- Professora, James não está aqui – disse Sirius – Estava com dor de cabeça, ainda deve estar no dormitório.

\- É mesmo, senhor Black? – respondeu ela com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas – Mas eu sei que ele não está lá. Mais alguma ideia?

\- Enfermaria? – perguntou Peter com um sorriso amarelo.

\- Tente novamente, senhor Pettgrew – respondeu a professora com um ar superior.

\- Por favor, professora – implorou Lily, sabendo que Minerva tinha ouvido a história de Snape, e por mais que não tivesse acreditado na hora, agora desconfiava que poderia ser verdade.

\- Srta Evans! – Lily estancou onde estava, a voz sempre bondosa a fez congelar. Um frio subiu pela espinha enquanto ela encarava o velho homem no topo da escada que levaria James ao dormitório.

Ao lado de Dumbledore estava Snape, como se fizesse parte das sombras projetadas pelas paredes do castelo. Ele não sorria, sua expressão era tão neutra, que Lily poderia jurar que ele nunca tivera um sentimento se quer, mesmo sabendo que Severus era cheio deles.

\- Onde está o senhor, Potter? – Perguntou Dumbledore com o tom calmo de sempre.

Lily sentiu o gosto da bile subindo pela garganta, e forçou a não olhar na direção em que James deveria estar. Os outros rapazes deviam estar bem treinados com aquele inquérito envolvendo a capa de invisibilidade, pois também não desviaram o olhar do professor.

Sirius pegou sua varinha e agarrou-a, pronto para revidar se algo acontecesse, Remus colocou a mão no bolso, provavelmente imitando o gesto de Sirius, porém muito mais sutilmente que o moreno. Lily e Peter deveriam estar muito mais surpresos que os outros, pois não tiveram nenhuma reação parecida, as varinhas permaneceram guardadas.

\- Vou perguntar mais uma vez – disse Dumbledore, com uma calma invejável – Onde está o Senhor Potter?

\- Ele tem uma capa de invisibilidade, Professor – disse Snape com um sorriso cruel.

Neste mesmo momento ocorreu uma comoção no meio do corredor.

\- ORA, SEU FILHO DA P... – gritou Sirius com a varinha estendida jogando um feitiço não verbal para cima de Snape.

\- SIRIUS BLACK, COMO PÔDE? – Gritou Minerva McGonagall indo em direção a Sirius o agarrando pelo braço.

\- Protego – disse Dumbledore calmamente rechaçando o feitiço de Sirius com um floreio, impedindo que se quer bagunçasse os cabelos de Snape. O garotou sorriu presunçosamente.

\- Me solta, professora, eu vou matar este desgraçado – rugiu Sirius.

\- Agindo desta forma você só prova que o Sr. Snape está certo e que Potter está fazendo algo errado – disse Minerva – Quieto se não vou ser obrigada a azará-lo.

\- Então vai ter que me azarar...

Antes de terminar a frase a professora irritada jogou um Petrifico Totallus em Sirius, que estancou, somente o olhar demonstrava o quanto surpreso ele estava com o ataque de sua professora favorita.

\- Você me obrigou, Sr. Black – Minerva apontava o dedo nervosa, o chapéu caindo de lado, em um sinal claro de desalinho. – Alguém quer pelo amor de Merlim me contar onde está Potter!

Todos olhavam assustados para a professora, Peter até se escondeu um pouco atrás de de Lily, tamanha era a fúria que emanava daquela mulher. Remus aproveitou a confusão e tentou de alguma forma, garantir o caminho de James, mas isso acabou atraindo o olhar perspicaz de Dumbledore que apontou a varinha quase despretensiosamente na direção em que James estaria.

\- Accio capa de invisibilidade! – disse Dumbledore.

Pareceu que um dementador havia aparecido no corredor, tamanho foi o silêncio que se fez. Os garotos olharam para Dumbledore, evitando olhar para onde James estaria, esperando silenciosamente a capa aparecer na mão do diretor. Lily, que era menos treinada nestes assuntos, simplesmente olhou descaradamente em direção a James. Até mesmo McGonagall ficou apreensiva, olhando para o diretor.

Mas nada aconteceu. James segurou firme a capa, mesmo tendo a certeza que ela voaria de alguma forma o revelando, mesmo que parcialmente. Mas, para a sua surpresa, nada aconteceu, a capa não se deslocou nem por um segundo, mantendo-se ao redor de James e Harry. O maroto sentiu seus lábios repuxando em um sorriso, e encarou o professor com um olhar de triunfo. Mas os olhos de Dumbledore o encararam também, e James viu o mesmo brilho triunfante nos olhos azuis do Diretor.

\- Interessante – sussurrou Dumbledore, enquanto agilmente ia em direção aos marotos. Rápido demais para causar uma reação concreta, e com certeza rápido demais para alguém com a idade dele.

\- Não! – A voz rouca de Remus pode ser ouvida segundos antes da mão de Dumbledore agarrar aparentemente o ar. James gemeu quando sentiu a capa deslizando para fora de si, ele largou-a, para que pudesse puxar a varinha e manter Harry junto ao seu corpo.

Todos ofegaram,

\- Interessante – sussurrou Dumbledore novamente ao segurar, quase reverente, a capa de James – Você tem um item bastante raro, Sr. Potter.

James não respondeu, estava na dúvida se o professor estava falando da capa ou de Harry. Mas o garotinho encarou o diretor com dois olhos verdes curiosos, obviamente Harry estava achando que Dumbledore estava falando com ele, afinal Harry era um Potter.

\- Essa capa é de James – respondeu Harry timidamente.

\- Ora, olá, jovenzinho. – disse Dumbledore com um sorriso. James apertou Harry ainda mais em seu colo – Qual o seu nome?

\- Harry... Harry Potter – A voz de Harry saiu baixa, mas foi amplificada ao máximo pelo silencio que era mantido no corredor. A professora Minerva ofegou olhando do garotinho para James com a boca aberta em um perfeito "O".

\- Olá, Harry – disse Dumbledore calmamente como se fosse comum encontrar garotinhos que não deviam existir – Eu sou o professor Dumbledore, diretor desta escola, espero que esteja gostando da sua estadia.

Harry fez que sim com a cabeça, mais ainda agarrando o uniforme de James.

\- Professor... – começou James, mas foi interrompido por Dumbledore.

\- Porque não conversamos no meu escritório? – Disse o diretor enfático, sem tirar os olhos de Harry. – Minerva, acha que pode descongelar o sr. Black, agora?

\- Claramente que sim – a professora acenou com a varinha, fazendo Sirius voltar ao normal, o garoto cambaleou com o feitiço desfeito e foi seguro por Peter.

\- Professora isso foi golpe baixo, como a senhora pode? – resmungou Sirius ajeitando as vestes nervoso, tão vermelho de raiva quanto a professora, pronto para reclamar ainda mais.

\- Sirius, por favor... – chiou Lily, os olhos marejados fixos em Harry e James. Sirius, como um balão, pareceu se esvaziar por completo, sua expressão mudou de raiva para uma compreensão triste. Ele segurou a mão de Lily e se calou completamente.

Dumbledore pareceu estar esperando somente isso para começar o estranho cortejo, ele ia ao lado de James, a capa da invisibilidade do garoto cuidadosamente segura em sua mão. James, por sua vez ainda segurava Harry em seus braços, cochichando ao menino que tudo ficaria bem. Peter e Remus vinham logo atrás, este último segurava a varinha firmemente dentro das vestes. Por fim Lily e Sirius ladeados pela Severa Minerva, que ainda tinha os olhos fixos em Sirius.

\- Você também, Sr. Snape – disse Dumbledore ao passar pelo Sonserino.

Sirius rosnou para Snape, como um cão raivoso, mostrando os dentes literalmente. Snape se postou ao lado de Lily, preferindo ficar ao lado da ruiva do que ser atacado por Sirius.

\- Como você pode, Snape? – Lily cochichou sem encará-lo – você me prometeu que não contaria. Eu pedi para que você não contasse.

\- Essa criança é um erro, Lily – ele respondeu olhando para ela – Você não percebe? Nem sabemos se de fato será seu filho, eu particularmente acho impossível...

Lily olhou para ele incrédula, os olhos vermelhos e rastro de lágrimas marcando as bochechas. O olhar, ao contrário do que Severus imaginava, não mostrava-se decepção e sim raiva, muita raiva.

\- Harry é meu filho! Eu sei disso, você sabe disso. – ela respondeu raivosa – E se quiserem tirar ele de mim vão ter que lutar comigo. E acredite, Severus, eu não vou cair fácil, eu vou lutar como se minha vida dependesse disso.

\- Então somos dois, Evans – sorriu Sirius maníaco – Ouviu, Snivellus? A senhora também, Professora.

\- Isso é uma ameaça, Sr. Black – perguntou a professora irritada.

\- Ah, é. Infelizmente é – respondeu Sirius em um suspiro.

 **Recados:**

Demorei né? Mil perdões, o feriado me atrapalhou um pouco, mas já voltei. E espero que gostem deste capítulo.  
Agradecimentos a todos que estão seguindo e favoritaram a fic e a todos os comentários, especialmente:

 **Milena S Correa:** Que bom que você achou ele fofo, eu tbm acho!

 **Sefora** **d. Moreira:** Este capitulo tem mais um pouquinho de Sirius e Harry, eu entendo a dificuldade em retratar o Peter, é difícil escrever ele sabendo que ele vai trair os amigos, mas ele fazia parte do grupo, então eu o imagino interagindo e se divertindo, sendo leal. Talvez quando ele encorou a realidade da guerra ele tenha vacilado, mas não acho que na escola ele já soubesse que trairia os amigos. Faz sentido?

 **Assuncao** **:** O que eu faria sem você e suas correções? Muito obrigada, que bom que você gostou das aventuras de Harry, queria que le também tivesse uma interação com Lily, por isso poções, as vezes acho que a negligencio um pouco. Espero que você tenha gostado deste capitulo tbm.

 **Bea** **:** Que bom que você está gostando. Obrigada pelos elogios, e me diga o que você achou deste aqui também.

 **Sirius Raven** **Black:** Você não sabe a alegria que seu comentário me trouxe. Muito obrigada. Espero que este capitulo não tenha te decepcionado. ¡Saludos!


	6. A pior lembrança de Harry

**Capitulo 6. A pior lembrança de Harry**

O cortejo seguiu silencioso e até mesmo Harry, que agora vinha caminhando ao lado e de mão dadas com James, não dizia uma palavra se quer. Lily estava muito incomodada com os olhares constantes de Snape, apesar da ruiva o estar ignorando a sensação de estar sendo observada e a culpa de ter sido, pelo menos um pouco, a causadora de terem descoberto Harry, fez com que ela adiantasse o passo, passando por Remus e Peter e parando ao lado do menino, segurando a mão dele que ainda não estava sendo dominada por James.

Sirius, percebendo que Snape estava agora a seu lado, deu uma risada sem vida e cruel em direção ao garoto.

\- Você está tão ferrado, Snivellus. – ele disse para o Sonserino.

\- Sr. Black! – disse a Professora Minerva em tom de alerta.

\- Só estou constatando um fato, Professora – disse Sirius mostrando um sorriso falso.

Snape olhou para frente, a varinha bem segura na sua mão, pronto para contra-atacar qualquer coisa que Sirius atirasse para cima dele, mas o grifinório não parecia muito propício a atacar o rival, pelo menos não naquele momento. Apesar do falso sorriso ter sido abolido do rosto do garoto, sendo subsistido por uma carranca, Sirius parecia estar tratando Snape como se ele não fosse mais do que um verme nojento que ele tinha que aturar.

Apesar da tensão instaurada o cortejo chegou a gárgula que guardava a sala do diretor sem nenhum incidente e todos os membros intactos. Dumbledore sentou atrás de sua escrivaninha, não antes de transfigurar seis cadeiras a sua frente, James e Lily, que estava com Harry em seu colo, ficaram mais próximos da mesa do diretor, com Sirius ao Lado de James e Remus ao lado de Lily. Peter ficou mais atrás ao lado, relativamente, de Severus, que colocou propositalmente sua cadeira o mais distante dos marotos possível.

A Professora McGonnagal configurou sua própria cadeira que, ao contrário das de Dumbledore, era simples e sem o estofado florido. Ela sentou atrás de todos, braços e pernas cruzados, rigidamente, a varinha em punho e os lábios apertados mostrando desgosto.

\- Então, agora que estamos acomodados – disse Dumbledore olhando sobre os óculos – Quero ouvir a história de vocês e deste rapazinho.

Remus iniciou sua parte, Sirius ainda estava muito nervoso para dizer alguma coisa, e contou como os dois encontraram Harry no corredor e resolveram leva-lo para James. Da maneira que ele contou, parecia que era realmente o certo a fazer: levar uma criança perdida aos monitores chefes, Remus ficara bom em deixar suas meias verdades críveis, sem que os interceptadores desconfiassem das suas omissões.

Lily então tomou a palavra, dizendo como Harry estava magro e com frio, e como ela identificou que ele parecia com James.

\- James me mostrou uma foto dele criança, os dois eram iguais.

\- Exceto pelos olhos – respondeu Dumbledore.

\- Exatamente – Lily deu um sorriso, o primeiro desde que encontrara com Snape aquela manhã – Exceto pelos os olhos, Harry parecia muito com James e então ele me contou que mora com os tios, e me disse o nome deles, Petúnia e Valter Dursley, que naturalmente são trouxas. - Dumbledore não disse nada mais assentiu, reconhecendo o nome, pelo menos de Petúnia, quem ele já havia mantido uma correspondência.

\- Então ele nos disse seu nome completo – Lily sorriu para Harry – Harry James Potter, e não sobrou dúvidas.

\- De fato – Professor Dumbledore deu um meio sorriso, ignorando o ofego de McGonnagal no fundo da sala – E ele disse o que aconteceu com os pais dele?

\- Meus pais morreram – foi Harry que respondeu baixinho – Quando eu era bebê.

Professora Minerva deu um soluço, os olhos de Dumbledore brilharam tristes e Severus empalideceu. Lily abraçou Harry um pouco mais forte e James a abraçou de lado, antes de soltá-la, para segurar uma das mãos de Harry.

\- Sinto perguntar isso, Harry, mas você se lembra como? – disse Dumbledore encarando o garotinho.

Harry balançou a cabeça negando, seu cabelo deslocando levemente deixando a cicatriz ainda mais aparente, como um sinal de que tudo aquilo acontecera, ou aconteceria, dependendo do ponto de referência.

\- Não me lembro – o garotinho respondeu triste – Tia Petúnia disse que eles morreram em um acidente de carro. Mas quando eu penso nisso – Harry fez uma cara como se tivesse forçando a se lembrar, James e Lily olharam para ele com curiosidade mórbida, pois não haviam ouvido ele dizer sobre a morte deles – Eu só lembro de uma luz verde – Harry continuou – Mas carros não têm luz verde, têm?

Lily ofegou e os demais empalideceram, olhando diretamente para Dumbledore, que suspirou.

\- Não, Harry, eles não têm uma luz verde. – Dumbledore suspirou cansado, antes de dar um leve sorriso, que não chegou aos olhos – Como você chegou ao castelo, você se lembra?

Harry contou da mulher que lhe dera o pingente em forma de ampulheta e como ele caíra da escada, após Duda empurrá-lo. Dumbledore questionou como a mulher era, mas não foi possível identifica-la por ninguém que conheciam pelo menos. Poderia ser qualquer pessoa, considerando transfiguração humana e poção polissuco.

\- Receio que teremos que manda-lo de volta para os seus tios, Harry – Dumbledore disse olhando para o menino e não prestando atenção nos resmungos indignados de James, Sirius e Lily. – Eles devem estar preocupados.

\- Não estão, senhor, eu juro. Eles nem gostam de mim – Harry disse quase em pânico – Eu gosto daqui. James disse que eu podia ficar com ele.

James concordou, dando um apertinho na mão do menino para mostrar que sua proposta ainda estava de pé.

\- Eles te tratam mal, Harry? – perguntou Dumbledore confuso olhando para Lily que sustentou o olhar do diretor com um misto de desafio e tristeza. O menino ficou quieto mordendo a bochecha – Não posso te mandar de volta se eles te tratam mal – o diretor continuou – E eu aconselho que não minta.

Harry negou com a cabeça e James deu um suspiro cansado, Harry era muito nobre para falar mal da família.

\- Eles já te bateram Harry? – Perguntou James um pouco sem paciência. Harry negou – Já te deixaram sem comida?

\- Só quando faço alguma coisa errada. - disse Harry confuso.

\- Como o que? – foi a vez de Dumbledore perguntar.

\- Quando eu pergunto sobre o papai ou a mamãe – disse Harry dando de ombros – Ou fico no quintal da frente onde os vizinhos podem me ver.

\- Onde você dormia, meu amor? – Lily questionou antes de beijar o topo da cabeça dele.

\- No armário, de baixo da escada – Harry respondeu confuso.

\- No armário? – engasgou Minerva. Harry tentou olhar para a professora severa e assentiu.

\- Você é obrigado a arrumar casa ou cozinhar? – perguntou Remus.

\- Sim – Harry respondeu.

\- E seu primo? Ele também é obrigado? – Remus continuou calmamente. Harry negou com a cabeça, ainda estava confuso com o interrogatório.

\- Quantos anos você tem, Harry? – Dumbledore questionou.

\- Cinco – disse Harry com um sorriso – Eu acho!

\- Você acha? – Snape abriu a boca com um pouco de escárnio.

Lily bufou, irritada, mas acalmou antes de perguntar a Harry.

\- Você teve alguma festa de aniversário?

\- Sim. Vocês fizeram uma festa para mim.

\- Tirando essa, meu amor, seus tios já fizeram alguma festa para você? – Lily continuou.

\- Não! Só Duda faz aniversário.

\- Algum presente, filhote? – perguntou Sirius, Harry negou novamente.

\- Acho que temos um ponto, professor – Disse James com o maxilar trincado, em sinal de obstinação, encerrando o assunto.

\- Minha irmã me odeia – disse Lily triste – Harry não vai voltar para Petúnia, não se eu puder evitar.

Dumbledore deu um pequeno suspiro.

\- Ele não sofre maus tratos...

\- Ele não é amado – disse Lily nervosa – Harry fica!

\- Srta. Evans... – Dumbledore disse – Isso não pode acontecer, Harry não está no tempo dele, não sabemos o que pode acarretar só de vocês saberem que ele vai existir.

\- Podemos usar isso ao nosso favor – disse Remus pensativo – Se Harry pudesse lembrar, então poderíamos reverter o que ocorreu, ou pelo menos entender o que ocorreu.

\- Sr. Lupin não podemos fazer isso. – suspirou Minerva triste – O professor Dumbledore, mesmo, disse que mexer com o tempo é perigoso.

\- Não, Minerva – disse Dumbledore muito quietamente – O que estava pensando, Sr. Lupin?

\- Legilimência – disse Remus com um dar de ombros – Jame... Os pais de Harry não podem ter morrido de causas naturais, ainda mais, se formos acreditar na lembrança dele, Harry viu uma luz verde, nós sabemos o que significa.

\- Legilimência não vai ajudar – resmungou Snape e todos olharam para ele, os olhos de Dumbedore brilhando – Se Harry não se lembra fica quase impossível um bruxo achar a lembrança, Legilimencia permite que você acesse as memorias conscientes de um bruxo, as memórias esquecidas vão para um limbo, se o bruxo não pensa nelas o Legilimente não pode acessá-las.

\- Pensando em se tornar um Legilimente, Snivelus? – resmungou Sirius.

\- Caso não tenha percebido estou tentando ajudar, imbecil – sibilou Snape em retorno.

\- Sirius – gemeu Lily – Por favor...

Sirius fez uma careta, mas respirou fundo e ficou quieto. James apertou levemente o ombro dele em sinal de agradecimento.

\- O Sr. Snape tem uma certa razão – disse Dumbledore – Apesar de não estar completamente correto. – Snape olhou curioso para Dumbledore, quase tentado a tomar nota quando ele voltou a falar – De fato um legilimente não pode ver memorias que não há a consciência de sua existência, mas as memórias estão lá de alguma forma, digamos, adormecidas.

\- Mas poderíamos demorar dias ou até mesmo meses para achar estas memorias, Professor – disse Snape desdenhoso.

\- Não se tiver algo que a aflore – Dumbledore disse sem o costumeiro riso.

\- Isso seria um feitiço ou poção? – perguntou James preocupado.

\- Não sei de nenhuma poção que faça memórias aparecerem – disse Lily negando.

\- Nem feitiços – completou Remus.

Todos ficaram calados por um minuto refletindo. Até que Snape disse, com voz baixa, mas que pareceu ecoar por toda a sala:

\- Dementadores.

Todos olharam para ele confusos, questionando o que ele estava dizendo, menos Dumbledore, que deu um concordar simples com a cabeça, seu semblante triste olhando diretamente para Harry.

\- O que? – Perguntou Sirius.

\- Dementadores – repetiu Snape como se tivesse falando com uma criança – Sabe o que eles são, Black? Ficam na prisão do Bruxos em Azkaban, onde você deveria estar...

\- Se eu fosse você, eu calava a boca, Snivellus– resmungou Sirius se levantando – Eu sei o que são Dementadores, só quero saber por que você sugeriu isso.

\- Dementadores afloram nossas piores memorias – disse Remus em sussurro – E a pior memória de Harry pode ser justamente a morte dos pais dele.

\- Não! – disse James bravo – Você não está sugerindo que eu deixe um dementador perto de Harry, está?

\- Não – respondeu Remus rapidamente

\- Sim – disseram Snape e, surpreendentemente, Dumbledore.

\- Vocês estão loucos! – disse Lily – Não!

\- Srta. Evans – disse Dumbledore – Se me deixar fazer de um modo controlado, o Sr. Lupin estará certo e podemos salvar mais de uma vida e o jovem Harry não terá que viver com Petúnia.

\- Não – disse Lily enfática – Não vou expor Harry a um Dementador! Eu não me importo de morrer.

\- Lils... – disse Severus.

\- Onde arranjaríamos um dementador? – perguntou James sério.

\- James, não – Lily olhou para ele assustada – Você não pode estar considerando isso.

\- E se pudermos te salvar? Se Harry lembrar como, como você... – disse James antes de se voltar para Dumbledore – Podemos fazer ele esquecer novamente, professor? Depois que recuperarmos a memória, podemos fazer ele esquecer que aconteceu?

\- Se vocês desejarem... – disse Dumbledore em um suspiro – Apesar de não recomendar, as memórias são importantes.

\- Não essa! – disse James – Não a de um Dementador.

\- Você está maluco – disse Lily apertando mais Harry, que parecia cada vez mais confuso – Vocês estão todos malucos. EU não me importo de morrer, Harry está vivo, isso que importa.

\- Lils, Harry não vai ter uma família, isso é ruim suficiente – disse Remus em um sussurro – Se pelo menos tivermos uma chance de vocês ficarem vivos... só uma chance, então temos que tentar.

\- Não será um dementador de verdade – disse Dumbledore quietamente. Todos olharam para ele confusos – Vamos usar um bicho papão, o meu bicho papão, especificamente – ele continuou em um sussurro.

Todos engoliram a seco processando a informação, Lily olhou para James pedindo ajuda, mas ele não retribuiu o olhar, estava tão sério que chegava a aparecer mais velho. Ela olhou para Sirius, mas este também não retribuiu seu olhar, ele olhava para baixo, os cabelos cobrindo a face, a única demonstração do abalo emocional que ele estava sofrendo, eram as mãos tremendo. Lily então buscou o olhar de Remus, ele, por sua vez olhava para ela com pena e dor...

O que ela não sabia era como era dolorido para estes dois últimos perder James. Para Sirius, ele sempre seria seu melhor amigo, o irmão que o adotou, quando toda a sua família virou as costas, por quem ele faria tudo e sabia que a reciproca era verdadeira. Já para Remus, James era um dos poucos amigos que possuía, que sabia quem ele era e, não só havia tratado este fato como se não fosse nada, como se arriscara, infringira diversas leis e contra o próprio bom senso, havia se tornado animago apenas para fazer a vida de Remus melhor. Nenhum dos dois podia perder James, isso nem mesmo era uma hipótese.

Lily não olhou para Severus, mas veria nele a mesma dor estampada em Remus, veria ele quase implorando para que ela sobrevivesse. Pouco importava Potter ou o garoto, pouco importava como, mas que ela sobrevivesse.

\- Minerva, pode nos trazer o gaveteiro que estava na sala dos professores. Acredito que ninguém ainda tenha eliminado o bicho papão que está morando lá.

Todos se assustaram com as palavras de Dumbledore. Até mesmo Minerva ficou paralisada por um tempo, antes de sair quietamente para cumprir sua função. Harry tremeu e virou seu rosto para o robe de Lily, sussurrando que estava com medo.

\- Não vai acontecer nada com você, meu amor – Lily sussurrou, os lábios presos ao topo da cabeça de Harry – Eu estou aqui. Eu sempre vou estar com você, ok?

James tinha colocado a cabeça apoiada em seus braços, ele ainda tremia nervoso, as pernas não paravam quietas, ao contrário dele, Sirius estava anormalmente parado, como se tivesse congelado. O silencio era quase palpável, até mesmo a fênix de Dumbledore parecia estranhamente quieta observando todos ao seu redor.

A professora Minerva retornou quebrando o silêncio, ao seu lado marchava um gaveteiro de madeira de estilho clássico, suas pernas curtas formavam um trote esquisito para consegui acompanhar os passos decididos de McGonnagall. Sem ser mandado o gaveteiro parou ao lado da cadeira de Dumbledore, suas pernas voltaram ao normal, mas mesmo assim ele sacudiu um pouco, fazendo o jovem Harry tremer mais no colo de Lily.

\- Srta. Evans, lamento mas acho que você deve deixar o jovem Harry sozinho para isso. – Dumbledore disse calmamente, mas não sorria ou dava sinal de qualquer alegria.

\- Não! – disse Lily em um sussurro, abraçando Harry ainda mais forte – Não vou deixar ele sozinho.

\- Lily, por favor! – surpreendentemente quem disse isso foi a Professora Minerva que estendia a mão para Lily.

A garota olhou a mão estendida da professora, com um suspirou concordou. Ela levando se desvencilhando de Harry delicadamente, colocando ele sentado na cadeira. Com um beijo na testa do garoto, ela disse, sem encarar os olhos verdes do filho.

\- Seja forte, Harry. Eu estarei aqui do lado, ok? Eu não estou te abandonando. Eu te amo! Seja forte, meu amor

Lily deu mais um beijo em Harry e segurou a mão da professora Minerva que a carregou para longe do menino. Sirius se levantou tremulo, deu um beijo na cabeça de Harry, engolindo seco ele olhou para James que parecia arrasado, ele acenou e se encaminhou para o canto da sala juntamente com Remus. James, por sua vez, se abaixou, levantando a cabeça de Harry para olhar nos olhos dele. A voz não saiu confiante como ele desejava, mas já era admirável que tenha saído de qualquer forma:

\- Harry – disse James – Escute, não se preocupe, nada de mal vai te acontecer, estaremos aqui, ouviu?

\- Eu... eu estou com medo, James – sussurrou Harry.

\- Eu sei – James respondeu triste – Eu também estou apavorado. Mas precisamos fazer isso, pela mamãe.

\- Pela minha mãe? – Harry perguntou confuso.

\- Sim, por sua mãe. Talvez possamos salvá-la se você conseguir lembrar dela. Só por isso estamos fazendo isso. - James fez um carinho na cabeça de Harry, olhando nos olhos do menino ele continuou: - Olha, Campeão, não vou mentir, vai ser apavorante, mas vamos estar aqui o tempo todo, do seu lado, nunca mais vamos sair do seu lado, Ok? – James olhava profundamente para o menino que assentiu de leve, James deu um abraço nele, falando agora com as costas do garoto – Confie em mim, Harry, vai dar tudo certo, meu menino. Você confia em mim?

Harry assentiu de leve, esfregando o rosto na capa de James.

\- Bom garoto! – James deu um sorriso sem alegria após voltar a olhar no rosto do menino – Você é muito corajoso, Harry. Estou muito orgulhoso de você.

\- James! – sussurrou Remus. James assentiu, deu um beijo em Harry se levantando e postando ao lado dos três amigos.

\- Pronto, jovem Harry? – Dumbledore disse amavelmente – Não vou deixar nada acontecer com você.

Harry assentiu, as mãozinhas seguraram no braço da cadeira com força e os olhos buscaram o gaveteiro com curiosidade e temor. Dumbledore postou-se na frente de Harry e com um floreio da varinha, ele abriu o gaveteiro, logo surgiu, como se estivesse exprimido dentro do pequeno móvel, um ser encapuzado parecia estar se inflando de dentro do gaveteiro, como um balão macabro.

As luzes da sala piscaram e o ar começou a esfriar, e eles ouviram uma arfada, como uma matraca, do Dementador. Harry engasgou olhando para a coisa, ele pode ver uma mão saindo pela capa, uma mão putrefata e escura. Dumbledore saiu da frente de Harry, deixando o menino sozinho com a coisa. Harry sentiu as lagrimas escapando dos seus olhos e escorrendo pelas bochechas, tudo ficou mais escuro e ele se sentiu mais gelado.

Então ele ouviu o primeiro grito:

\- Lily, pegue Harry e vá! É ele! Vá! Corra! Eu o atraso...

Harry tremeu, ele sabia de alguma forma que aquela era a voz do seu pai, ele tinha certeza disso, como se houvesse esquecido há muito tempo, mas agora lembrasse.

\- Avada Kedrava! – outra voz gritou.

Harry esta altura chorava profundamente enquanto dizia "papai, papai".

James tremeu, se o dementador já não fosse o bastante, Harry estava em pedaços e era culpa dele. Lily já chorava profusamente no ombro de Minerva McGonnagall, que a abraçava com força e tentava acalmar sua aluna, mesmo estando tão chocada quanto a garota. Sirius saiu pela porta do escritório a passos largos, dizendo que não podia ouvir aquilo.

Quando Harry chamou por James, foi a gota d'água para o maroto. Ele saiu do seu canto com a varinha em punho, pronto para espantar o Dementador. Mas dois braços fortes o pararam, James demorou a reconhecer como Remus a pessoa que estava entre ele e Harry.

\- Me solta Moony, chega, chega! – dizia James nervoso – Foi um erro. – James desabou - Me perdoa, Harry!

\- Só mais um pouco, James – Remus o segurou mais forte, a voz também estava tremula – Só mais um pouco, já vai acabar. Precisamos saber.

Harry, por outro lado, não ouvia o que se passava ao seu redor. Sua consciência estava direcionada agora para outros gritos.

\- O Harry não, o Harry não, por favor, o Harry não!

\- Afaste-se sua tola... afaste-se, agora

\- O Harry não, por favor, não, me leve, me mate no lugar dele...

\- Este é o meu último aviso...

\- Harry não! Por favor... tenha piedade... tenha piedade... Harry não! Por favor... farei qualquer coisa...

\- Afaste-se... afaste-se, garota...

Harry agora gritava por Lily, que estava ainda apertava no abraço de Minerva McGonnagall. Peter ajudava Remus a segurar James, todos tinham lagrimas nos olhos, o Dementador bicho papão parecia cada vez mais sedento para cima de Harry e ele começava a baixar o capuz. James estancou e empurrou Remus com toda a força, e conseguiu se soltar foi correndo até Harry, antes que Remus pudesse segurá-lo novamente.

Então Harry viu uma luz verde, mesmo com seus olhos fechados, e o mundo se desfez o derrubando em um silencio angustiante e escuro.

Quando James chegou ao lado do garotinho, ele se ajoelhou a tempo de pagá-los braços quando ele desmaiava. Isso o colocou entre Harry e o bicho papão. Ninguém teve tempo de processar quando as luzes da sala voltaram ao normal e o frio pareceu dissipar, quando James olhou para trás não encontrou o dementador e sim o corpo estendido de Lily, os olhos verdes vidrados olhando para o teto.

James agarrou mais Harry em seus braços, era incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa, então a criatura voltou a mudar, agora para a forma morta do garotinho. James voltou a chorar, agarrando mais a Harry. Remus chegou, se colocando na frente de James e fazendo o transformista virar uma lua cheia, antes que Dumbledore conseguisse prender o bicho novamente.

Lily se soltou da professora Minerva correndo até onde James estava.

\- Harry! Acorda, filho! – James dizia sacodindo o corpinho magro.

\- Harry! – Lily ainda chorava. Mas pareceu que Harry precisava somente ouvir a voz dela para despertar. Os olhos verdes abriram repletos de medo e pavor.

\- Mamãe?! – Ele gemeu os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas de novo e o corpo magro tremendo nos braços de James.

\- Estou aqui, querido, estou aqui e não vou sair mais do seu lado. – Lily o abraçou tirando-o gentilmente dos braços de James – Está tudo bem, meu amor, tudo bem! Foi só um pesadelo, estou aqui agora.

Harry tremeu contra os braços de Lily, seu rosto escondido na capa dela, suas mãozinhas firmemente agarradas nela, como se ele tivesse medo que ela desaparecesse caso soltasse. James tirou sua capa e colocou gentilmente envolta de Harry, seus olhos evitando os de Lily, ele virou o rosto para Dumbledore, a mandíbula prensada em uma atitude fria.

\- E agora, professor? – disse James com a voz rouca.

Dumbledore saiu de trás da escrivaninha com a varinha apontada para Harry, puxando delicadamente da cabeça do menino um fio prateado. Professora Minerva apareceu com um frasquinho de vidro, onde a memória foi depositada.

\- Ele deveria comer um chocolate – disse Minerva quietamente.

Dumbledore assentiu, puxando de uma das gavetas de sua escrivaninha uma barra lacrada do melhor chocolate da Dedos de Mel, ele entregou a James com um olhar de pesar. O rapaz abriu a barra e partiu um pedaço grande com um estalo, enquanto McGonagall saia da sala, possivelmente para trazer Sirius de volta.

\- Harry... – disse James incerto colocando a mão nas costas do menino que permanecia com o rosto colado na capa de LIly – Campeão, tome, você precisa comer um chocolate, você vai se sentir melhor.

Harry levantou um pouco o rosto encarando James, os óculos manchados de lágrimas, as mesmas que escorriam pela bochecha do garoto.

\- A gente vai conseguir salvar a mamãe? – Ele perguntou baixinho.

\- Sim, graças a você – James sorriu carinhoso – Estou tão orgulhoso. Você foi tão corajoso, tão corajoso, meu garoto. Mas agora coma isso. É chocolate, vai te fazer bem.

Harry mordeu o chocolate delicadamente, e isso mudou sua feição, a testa não estava mais vincada, e corpo magro parou de tremer, já não estava mais soando frio.

\- Coma tudo, Harry – disse Lily com um carinho – Você vai ficar melhor.

Sirius voltou para a sala acompanhado da professora Minerva, os olhos deles estavam vermelhos e ele não fez questão nenhuma de disfarçar. Ele encostou na parede ao lado de Remus, sem encarar James ou Lily, recebeu do amigo um aperto no ombro e um sussurrado "ele esta bem".

Dumbledore levantou da cadeira e depositou a memória na penseira. O conteúdo girou em uma espiral prateada, fluindo juntamente com o silencio instaurado na sala, o professor espiou por um tempo antes de suspirar e questionar:

\- Estão preparados para ver estas memórias?

James foi um primeiro a assentir. Ele levantou de sua cadeira, o semblante sério permanecia em seu rosto, ele deu um beijo no topo da cabeça de Harry antes de se postar ao lado do diretor. Remus foi o segundo a se posicionar ao lado de James, com Peter em seu encalço. Sirius não fez menção de se mexer e, vendo isso, James virou para o amigo.

\- Não vou te pedir para vir, Padfoot – disse James sabendo o quão difícil para o amigo seria ver a sua morte – Você não precisa fazer isso.

\- Mas eu vou – Sirius disse se encaminhando e ficando ao lado de Peter.

\- Srta. Evans? – perguntou Dumbledore.

Lily mordeu o lábio, sua vontade era ir com os outros, saber o que fizera de errado para deixar uma criança sozinha no mundo. Uma curiosidade quase mórbida se apossava de seu coração. Mas o coraçãozinho de outra pessoa a segurava na cadeira. Harry ainda tinha o rosto pregado em sua camisa e as mãozinhas apertadas em seu casaco.

\- Não vou deixar Harry sozinho – respondeu ela com um leve carinho na cabeça de Harry – E não vou deixar ele ver estas lembranças de novo.

\- Eu fico com o jovem Potter – disse McGonnagal se levantando e indo em direção a Lily – Fizemos tudo isso para que vocês aprendessem algo, não vou deixar que você perca a oportunidade.

Lily mordeu o lábio em apreensão, realmente não queria deixar Harry, mas ver o que iria acontecer com ela e James era tentador demais, se pudesse ao menos saber como salvar James, Harry teria um dos pais, não viveria com Petunia, não passaria fome ou medo.

\- Harry, querido – Lily disse com a voz baixa e muito mais tranquila do que de fato ela estava – Eu preciso sair um minutinho, Professora Minerva vai ficar com você, esta bem? Eu e James voltamos logo.

Harry olhou para ela, os olhinhos verdes demonstravam medo, mas o menino concordou com uma acenar de cabeça. Lily deu um abraço nele e um beijo antes de solta-lo para que fosse para perto de Minerva.

\- Você seria um excelente Grifinório, Sr. Potter – e ela deu um raro sorriso – Eu ficaria honrada caso entre na minha casa quando fizer onze anos.

\- Eu posso estudar aqui? – os olhos do menino se arregalaram e isso fez com que McGonnagall desse uma gargalhada.

\- Ah, com certeza! – disse ela segurando Harry junto a suas pernas.

Lily sorriu antes de se juntar ao grupo ao redor da Penseira. Remus e Sirius deram um passo para o lado afim de permitir que ela pudesse se postar ao lado de James. Os dois ainda estavam em um clima estranho. James não queria encarar Lily, depois de permitir que Harry passasse pelo horror de um Dementador, e, de fato, ela ainda estava com raiva por isso. Mas os dois permaneceram lado a lado, sem dizer nenhuma palavra.

\- Acredito que seria importante a sua participação, Sr. Snape – disse Dumbledore.

\- Não! – disse Sirius bravo – Ele quer ver James morto, não vou deixar ele rir sobre o cada... sobre meu melhor amigo.

James olhou para Snape, o garoto parecia pálido, a boca franzida como se tivesse comido algo muito amargo. Ele sabia que Snape não ligaria de ver seu cadáver, até desejaria isso, mas Lily era outra história. James sabia que Snape era apaixonado por ela, um apaixonado reconhece outro. Por mais que Snape não a entendesse, e que tivesse escolhido o pior caminho, ele ainda amava Lily e se ele visse, se ele entendesse e salvasse Lily, para James, compensaria qualquer coisa.

\- Deixe ele ir – disse James sério, trazendo todos os olhares para si – Dumbledore está certo, Sirius, talvez seja importante.

\- Mas James ele vai... – Sirius tentou argumentar.

\- Eu não me importo – James disse em um suspiro – Harry é mais importante agora – assim como Lily, James completou em seu pensamento.

Sirius assentiu enquanto Snape caminhava vagarosamente até a penseira tentando ficar o mais longe de Sirius possível. Dumbledore orientou a todos a tocarem, assim que ele desse o sinal, no conteúdo prateado com a ponta de um dos dedos. James e Lily deram uma última olhada para Harry que os olhava atentamente, James tentou sorrir, mas não teve muito sucesso nisso.

O grupo deu um suspiro coletivo antes de colocarem, quase em uníssono, seus dedos indicadores na Penseira. Rapidamente todos foram sugados até a memória, a sensação de queda causando um pouco de vertigem.

Eles pousaram em uma sala pequena e aconchegante, um riso de criança fez todos olharem para o lado. No chão, um menininho de um ano aproximadamente gargalhava tentando pegar um círculo de fumaça colorida conjurada pelo seu pai, que claramente era James.

\- Céus – disse Lily segurando a mão do James que estava ao seu lado – Como você está novo.

James apenas assentiu olhando com carinho Harry tentar pegar uma nova argola de fumaça e rir novamente. Uma porta se abriu, devia levar até a cozinha, uma ruiva saiu de lá com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Já está na hora deste rapazinho ir dormir. – disse ela sorrindo.

\- Vamos lá, campeão, amanhã brincamos mais – respondeu a versão mais velha de James erguendo Harry e entregando-o para mãe.

A versão mais nova de Lily deu um pequeno soluço e James apertou ainda mais a sua mão, Sirius parecia que ia passar mal a qualquer momento, estava pálido e olhava fixamente para o James da memória. Peter e Remus também não estavam muito melhores e, por mais que Dumbledore e Severus parecessem mais impassíveis, cada um estava tendo sentimentos fortes e discrepantes o suficiente para tentar faze-los desistir.

Harry se aconchegou no colo da mãe pronto para dormir e Lily já sussurrava uma canção de ninar enquanto James se espreguiçava e bocejava cansado, então a cena toda pareceu pausar. A porta de entrada se abriu em baque assustando a todos, o James da memória saiu correndo, deslizando pelo carpete estendido na sala, enquanto Lily ficou apertando o bebê Harry em seu colo.

\- Não! – gemeu o James mais novo olhando para um ponto no sofá – eu deixei minha varinha.

Todos correram atrás de James já sabendo o que ia acontecer, antes de alcançarem o hall de entrada eles ouviram o rapaz gritando:

\- Lily, pegue Harry e vá! É ele! Vá! Corra! Eu o atraso...

A jovem mãe passou por eles correndo, se fossem sólidos ela provavelmente teria derrubado todos eles em seu caminho. Todos chegaram ao hall no exato momento em que Voldemort gargalhava, Lily tinha certeza que aquele riso iria povoar seus pesadelos pelo resto de sua vida.

\- Avada Kedavra!

O raio verde inundou o hall, Sirius gritou, Lily perdeu a força das pernas e caiu ajoelhada ainda agarrada a mão quente de James. Este estava lívido, lavado de qualquer expressão e pesar, somente o susto e a compreensão da finitude da vida estampavam seu rosto.

"Fácil assim" ele pensou "tão fácil como cortar as cordas de uma marionete. Não foi glorioso. Não teve últimas palavras. Nem mesmo um piscar de olhos, simplesmente fim".

Sirius gritou novamente, ecoando o grito da Lily mais velha em algum algum lugar no patamar superior. James acordou vendo a sua própria Lily ajoelhada no chão, soluçando, Sirius gritava querendo chegar ao James já morto no chão, Remus e Peter, ambos com o rosto lavados em lagrimas, seguravam Sirius, impedindo do amigo se jogar. Dumbledore estava triste e Snape, surpreendentemente, assustado.

Voldemort já estava passando pelo corpo de James e se encaminhando lentamente para a escada. James puxou Lily, escondendo o rosto dela na frente da sua camisa e a forçando a caminhar rapidamente junto com ele. Dumbledore acordou do estupor e saiu as pressas ultrapassando Voldemort na escada e carregando consigo todos os outros. James, sem dizer uma palavra, passou o braço livre no entorno de Sirius, bastou isso para o garoto andar junto com eles. Eles chegaram em uma porta fechada, como estavam em uma lembrança passaram por ela tranquilamente. Era o quarto de Harry.

Pomos de ouro giravam preguiçosamente sobre um berço, livros infantis estavam na prateleira, uma vassourinha jazia sobre a cômoda, uma cadeira e várias caixas haviam sido despostas na frente da porta, fazendo uma barricada, devia ter sido a última tentativa de Lily de escapar.

\- Eu também estou sem varinha – a Lily mais jovem disse nervosa. James constatou o mesmo e escondeu seu rosto brevemente nos cabelos acaju do seu amor. Sirius ainda chorava, mas James não, ele viu Lily sussurrar para Harry alguma coisa, ele viu Voldemort arrombar a porta, ele viu Lily colocar Harry no berço e estender seus braços e impor seu corpo na frente do filho, aumentando o alvo em si mesma.

\- O Harry não, o Harry não, por favor, o Harry não!

\- Afaste-se, sua tola... afaste-se, agora...

James se pegou torcendo pra que Lily se afastasse, para que ela corresse dali, mas ele sabia que ela nunca faria isso, nem ele, se os papeis tivessem trocados, nenhum dos dois sairia da frente de Harry, não enquanto houvesse esperança. Ambos eram Grifinórios demais para sair da frente, ambos amavam o filho demais para sair da frente.

Severus teve vontade de sacudir Lily afim de que o bom senso entrasse na cabeça dela, o Lord das Trevas estava dando uma oportunidade de Lily se salvar. Por que ela não saia dali? Ela poderia ter outro filho. A criança do Potter não merecia a vida dela. Será que ela não via isso.

\- Harry não, por favor, não, me leve, me mate no lugar dele...

\- Estou tão orgulhoso de você – sussurrou James nos cabelos de Lily – Tão orgulhoso... você é tão corajosa... tão incrível

Lily apenas sorriu por entre as lágrimas.

\- Afaste-se... afaste-se, garota.

Todos sabiam o que ia acontecer, Voldemort tinha perdido a paciência com Lily. Snape estava quase arrancando os cabelos: "Burra" pensou ele "Grifinória estupida, porque você não podia sair da frente, Lils, era só sair da frente. Ele deixou, ele ia te deixar em paz, ele não ia te matar, você podia continuar viva. Por que você simplesmente não saiu?".

A luz verde encheu novamente o cômodo e a jovem mãe caiu. Foi a única vez que James escondeu o rosto para não ver algo, ele trouxe Lily mais para próximo de si, sentindo as lagrimas dela encharcarem sua camisa, não que ele se importasse. Ele sentiu Sirius o apertar em um abraço de solidariedade, agora era ele que tentava consolar James. Dumbledore derrubou uma única lágrima, enquanto Severus observava a sua amada caída, morta, ele chorava, mas ninguém via, ninguém prestava atenção nele.

Voldemort se voltou para Harry, que segurava as barras do berço e olhava o bruxo das trevas curioso. Lily se soltou de James, passando por Voldemort o ignorando. Ela estendeu a mão a milímetros do rostinho do filho, com um carinho, ela traçou a bochecha dele e sussurrou:

\- Me perdoe, Harry, querido, não consegui evitar.

Como se estas palavras acionasse um gatilho em Harry, ele começou a chorar, alto e forte, chamando pelos pais, provavelmente, pais que nunca retornariam para acalmá-lo. Voldemort estendeu a varinha, Lily continuou olhando para o filho e sussurrando que sempre estaria com ele. Voldemort disse o feitiço. James desabou no chão pela primeira vez, ele caiu ajoelhado, miserável. Sirius ajoelhou ao lado dele, sempre fiel, junto na mesma dor.

Mas algo deu errado, não ouviram o baque surdo de um corpo caindo e sim uma explosão. O feitiço pareceu ricochetear, a casa estremeceu, houve um grito, o choro de Harry continuava inundando o lugar a poeira ainda flutuando no ar deixando tudo confuso.

\- Ele se foi? – Perguntou Remus assustado – Voldemort se foi?

\- Impossível – sussurrou Peter.

Lily continuava sussurrando coisas para o bebê Harry, que havia caído sentado no berço, uma cicatriz viva e vermelha havia aparecido na testa dele, ele chorava a plenos pulmões, como para provar que estava vivo. James foi engatinhando até Lily e abraçou, os dois olhando para o futuro filho como se ele fosse um milagre. Sirius se levantou secando as lagrimas em sua capa.

\- Não pode ser... Um bebê? Um bebê acabou com o Lorde das Trevas? Isso é ridículo. – disse Severus Snape.

\- Você é cego ou o que? – Sirius se irritou e foi para cima de Severus – Ele se foi, Harry acabou com ele. Qual a sensação, Snivellus, de perder tudo que você acredita? Parece que Voldemort não é tão poderoso assim.

\- E você Black? Gostou de perder seu amiguinho? Quem vai te proteger agora? – Revidou Snape.

Sirius tentou chegar em Snape, estava furioso, mas Dumbledore segurou seu braço firmemente.

\- Chega, senhores, precisamos voltar. – disse o velho diretor.

Sirius se soltou do aperto do diretor com raiva e então a imagem do quarto de bebe destruído e o choro do bebê Harry se desfizeram e eles voltaram para a sala redonda do diretor, estranhamente o sol pálido invadia o escritório causando uma claridade estranha depois do chalé mais escuro dos Potters.

 **Recados!**  
Atrasei de novo, não é? Esse capitulo foi muito difícil de escrever. E provavelmente vou demorar bastante no próximo também, que deve ser o último. Então não me abandonem.  
Novamente obrigado a todos que estão lendo, seguindo ou favorizaram a fic! Vocês, além de me deixar super feliz, me fazem continuar.

 _Agradecimentos especiais:_

 _ **Johsill**_ __– Eu também estou chorando com James. Litros!

 _ **Milena S Correa**_ – Dumbledore é uma figura extraordinária. Eu sempre achei que ele se importaria mais com a capa do que qualquer outra coisa. Crianças viajando no tempo? Quinta feira! Relíquia da Morte, façam um altar! Hahaha

 ** _Assunção_** \- O que eu faria sem você? Obrigada, mais uma vez. Espero que você tenha gostado deste capitulo! Eu tbm não confio em Dumbledore e Snape, nesta época, ainda não tinha aprendido, não é mesmo?  
 ** _Annimo -_** Demorei, mas postei de novo! Obrigada, por ter salvado nos seus favoritos. Espero que tenha gostado deste capitulo.

 _ **Kamilly**_ _ **Tobias -**_ Primeiramente, obrigada pelo elogio 3. Que bom que você gostou. Fiquei com medo de você, mulher, eu não queria se Snape neste momento!  
 _ **Sefora. -**_ Concordo com você, pq a Jk tiou isso de nós? Adoro o James pai tbm, mas sou suspeita não é mesmo! Snape, stalker, amei! Fiquei mega feliz que você está gostando da fic, e espero que tenha gostado deste último capitulo também.

 _ **Mickky -**_ Obrigada pelo comentário. Que bom que você esta gostando e que bom que você deu uma chance para a fic. Espero que a continuação tenha de agradado também.


	7. E agora?

**Capitulo 7. E agora?**

\- James! - disse a vozinha de Harry animado assim que viu todos emergirem da penseira - Vocês voltaram!

\- Claro que voltamos – disse James se agachando para receber o menino que vinha de encontro a ele – Eu disse que voltaria, não disse?

\- Sim – sussurrou Harry brevemente em meio ao abraço - A professora Minerva se transforma em um gato, ela também ajuda o Moony?

James deu uma leve gargalhada e disse que não em um sussurro igual. Harry assentiu com a expressão de que havia entendido. O garoto se desgrudou um pouco de James, apenas o suficiente para ver o rosto de Lily, que também estava abaixada olhando para o menino. Os olhos dela ainda estavam vermelhos de chorar e o sorriso triste povoava seu rosto. Harry percebeu, franzindo a testa, e colocou uma de suas mãozinhas no rosto dela.

\- Você está dodói? - perguntou o garoto genuinamente preocupado. Ele também chorava quando estava dodói.

Lily sorriu e negou com um acenar de cabeça, estava emocionalmente cansada demais para falar, ela deu um beijo na palma da mão de Harry na tentativa de acalmá-lo.

\- Você está triste? - Harry perguntou para Lily ainda preocupado então virou-se para James - Você não conseguiu salvar ela? Você disse que ia salvar a mamãe.

\- Você sabe que eu sou sua mãe? - Lily sussurrou para o menino.

Harry assentiu, os olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas, mas o menino se recusava a derruba-las, mostrando uma coragem que enchia o peito de James de orgulho. Lily sorriu, um sorriso triste, ela passou os dedos delicadamente sobre os olhos do menino, secando as lágrimas não derrubadas.

\- Ah, meu menino, meu filhinho, me perdoe. Me perdoe por ter escondido isso de você. Me perdoe por ter deixado você sozinho, por ter deixado você com Petúnia. - Lily dizia isso enquanto abraçava e balançava Harry.

Harry apenas se agarrou a ela com toda a força que possuía, finalmente chorando. O choro de Harry era ruidoso, tão torrencial, que o menino tinha dificuldade de respirar. Isso assustou James, assustou muito. Nestes poucos dias de convivência ele sabia que Harry não era de chorar, nem quando se machucava, nem quando estava triste ou assustado. Em geral ele derrubava uma ou duas lágrimas, mas era só, nem barulho ele fazia, mas agora, Harry chorava a plenos pulmões, como se tivesse despejando todas as lagrimas que fora obrigado a reprimir por conta da criação de Petúnia.

Quando James estava a ponto de entrar em pânico, Lily começou a cantar e balançar Harry, uma canção trouxa, sobre algum lugar além do arco-íris... Harry foi se acalmando, ainda soluçava, tentando pegar mais ar, mas não se debulhava em lágrimas quanto antes.

James massageou as costas dele, ajudando-o a respirar, e tirou as mechas de cabelo que estavam molhadas pelas lágrimas e grudadas no rosto do menino, conjurando um lenço, com mais calma do que de fato tinha, limpou as lagrimas restantes, finalizando com um beijo na bochecha dele. Todo este tempo Harry não de desgrudou de Lily e Lily não parou de cantar.

James se levantou, garantindo que Lily e Harry estavam bem, foi em direção a Remus, o amigo estava quieto, os punhos cerrados, os cabelos, geralmente alinhados, estavam uma bagunça tão grande que era quase pior que o do próprio James. Ele olhava para Harry como se o menino fosse uma miragem. James pôs a mão no ombro do amigo, despertando Remus do devaneio.

\- Você está bem? - sussurrou James, sua vós saindo rouca, estranha até para os ouvidos dele.

\- Não sei... - respondeu Remus – Vou ficar. E você? Está bem?

\- Vou ficar – ecoou James, sem sorrir. Ele colocou a outra mão no ombro de Peter – E você Wormtail?

\- Vou sobreviver – respondeu Peter um pouco antes de arrepender – Oh, Merlim, me perdoe James não foi minha intenção, eu não queria dizer isso, é que... céus, foi horrível, ver você morrer.

\- Vamos tentar mudar isso, ok? - James deu um sorriso triste e foi em direção a Sirius.

O maroto estava com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos, completamente abalado. James agachou na frente dele, puxando os braços de Sirius para que ele pudesse o encarar.

\- Padfoot, me escute. - disse James.

Sirius ainda parecia transtornado, as pupilas dilatadas, o olhar perdido. James suspirou ruidosamente, um misto de pesar e orgulho se acumulava em seu peito. Sequer imagina o que Sirius estava passando, se fosse o inverso... se James assistisse Sirius morrer sabia que estaria pior que o amigo. No momento, ver Lily morrendo na sua frente sem poder fazer nada foi um baque, o seu irmão seria o mesmo. James sabia que seria uma noite insone, repassando a imagem em sua mente, do raio verde, Lily caindo, Harry chorando. Sabia que ele mesmo iria desabar e chorar, mas não podia agora, e ele precisava que Sirius também não sucumbisse, era egoísta, mas ele precisava de Sirius.

\- Pads – James chamou mais uma vez – Preciso de você - a voz de James falhou – Mais do que eu jamais precisei de alguém - isso despertou Sirius, os dois se encarando, e todo uma conversa muda se passou entre eles.

\- Você não vai morrer! - Sirius quase gritou - Não me peça para cuidar de Harry... não ouse, James, você não vai morrer, não vou deixar...

\- Eu tenho... - sussurrou James pesaroso – Me desculpe, Sirius, mas eu vou te pedir isso... Mas não agora. Agora eu preciso que você fique firme, preciso que você me ajude a descobrir porque Voldemort foi atrás de nós?

\- O sr. Potter está certo, Sr. Black – disse Dumbledore sentado atrás de sua escrivaninha – Mas eu diria que o correto seria afirmar que ele estava atrás, não de vocês, mas o mais jovem dos Potters.

\- Harry? - assustou-se Minerva.

Todos olharam para Dumbledore, até mesmo o jovem Harry desgrudou o rosto da blusa de Lily para olhar para McGonagall. James olhou para baixo e percebeu que estava tremendo, ele havia percebido, havia percebido que Voldemort estava atrás de Harry, mas não queria acreditar.

\- Sirius – James disse tentando se controlar, sua voz saiu calma, mas sua verdadeira vontade era gritar, gritar até rasgar sua garganta, gritar até que a dor fosse maior do que a sua raiva – Preciso de você agora.

\- Eu... É claro – Sirius enxugou o rosto na manga da roupa – Precisamos de um plano...claro... não precisa acontecer... O que faremos professor?

James suspirou. Sirius ainda não era o mesmo, tinha um olhar maníaco no rosto, mas pelo menos não estava sucumbindo mais ao desespero. James sabia que também não era o mesmo, tinha a impressão que quando olhasse no espelho veria a si mesmo muito mais velho do que estava naquela manhã, até para se aprumar novamente lhe doía, como se seus músculos se recusassem a responder corretamente.

Dumbledore observou seus alunos: o olhar maníaco de Sirius, o medo estampado no rosto de Peter, a incredulidade de Remus, a resolução de Lily, o pânico de James e o desespero de Severus. Tão novos, enfrentando a face da crueldade desnuda e fria. As engrenagens do celebro do diretor estavam rodando a todo vapor, conjecturando e formando possibilidades.

\- Voldemort foi atrás do menino, isso é claro. - Dumbledore falava mais para si mesmo do que para a plateia que o ouvia.

\- Impossível! - disse a professora Minerva – Por que Você-sabe-quem iria querer matar um bebê?

\- Dumbledore está certo – disse Remus com a voz baixa – Voldemort deu a oportunidade para que Lily não morresse, ele disse para que ela saísse da frente, mais de uma vez.

\- Céus! - exclamou a professora olhando para a sua aluna assustada – Mas então Você-sabe-quem mudou de ideia sobre os nascidos trouxas?

\- Acredito que que não, minha cara Minerva – Dumbledore sorriu triste para a professora, em seguida ele olhou profundamente para Severus como se adivinhasse de quem havia sido a responsabilidade deste ato de Voldemort – Mas também não acredito que isso seja importante no momento. - Ele descolou os olhos de Snape e se voltou para o mais jovem dos Potters – Acredito que o essencial a saber é porque ele se deu ao trabalho de ir atrás de uma criança.

Todos se calaram e olharam para Harry que estava espantado sentado no colo de Lily. O menino podia sentir que todos estavam tensos, mesmo que não entendesse o que estava acontecendo.

\- Isso também não é importante – Severus quebrou o silêncio - Basta entregar o garoto, se o Lorde das Trevas o quer, se entregarmos... Lily sobrevive... todos sobrevivem.

\- Ora, seu... - Sirius foi o primeiro a se levantar e ir em direção ao sonserino. Remus o segurou por puro reflexo. James também se levantou irado, assim como a professora McGonagall, que previu o perigo da situação.

\- ME SOLTA, LUPIN – gritou Sirius forçando sua soltura - VOCÊ OUVIU O QUE ESSE IMBECIL DISSE? ELE QUER ENTREGAR O FILHO DO SEU AMIGO PARA UM ASSASSINO, ELE QUER MATAR HARRY.

Remus soltou o amigo como se houvesse tomado um choque de repente. Sirius partiu pra cima de Snape, mas uma voz inesperada o fez parar quando já estava com as mãos plantadas nas vestes do soserino.

\- NÃO, SIRIUS – disse Lily, ela se levantou, com o semblante fechado, e com carinho entregou Harry para um James perplexo – Fique com James, querido – disse com a voz suave e carinhosa, antes de virar os olhos gelados para Snape – Solta ele, Sirius.

\- Mas, Lily... Ele queria entregar Harry – disse Sirius olhando incrédulo para ela.

\- Solta ele, Padfoot. – disse Lily mais enfática. Foi o uso de seu apelido que fez Sirius larga-lo, mas o garoto permaneceu lá enquanto Lily atravessava a sala do diretor em direção a Snape.

A garota chegou perto de Snape olhando nos olhos de seu antigo amigo, ela estava calma, uma calma preocupante, como aquelas que acontecem minutos antes de grandes tempestades, como se o próprio tempo houvesse parado. Snape a olhou de volta, havia mais de um ano que não ficavam tão próximos, porém o tapa de Lily o fez desviar o olhar. Ninguém viu quando Lily levantou a mão e estapeou o rosto de Snape, todos só ouviram o forte estalar da pele contra pele.

\- Não ouse, nunca mais, se quer cogitar isso novamente – ela disse fria e ofegante.

\- Lily, você está sendo idiota, ele ia deixar você viver, você não percebe... – Snape tentou argumentar.

\- Você que não entendeu, Severus – Lily ergueu a varinha apontada para ele - Ninguém vai encostar no meu filho, nem Voldemort, nem você. Eu vou ficar na frente dele, sempre, em qualquer circunstância, Severus, não importa o que você diga.

\- DEIXE DE SER BURRA, VOCÊ VAI MORRER – Severus gritou tomado pelo desespero segurando Lily pelos ombros – POR CONTA DO FILHO DO POTTER. Merlim, essa criança nem nasceu e pode nem nascer...

Sirius não aguentou mais e socou Snape, fazendo com que o Sonserino soltasse Lily.

\- Black! - a professora Minerva o censurou.

Lily abraçou o braço de Sirius, parte para pará-lo, parte porque estava de fato aliviada de ele ter feito Severus a soltar, pela primeira vez sentiu medo de Severus, sentiu que ele faria qualquer coisa para não perdê-la, até mesmo contra Harry. Este pensamento fez sua espinha gelar.

\- Estava de saco cheio desse imbecil, professora. - disse Sirius se acalmando e dando um meio abraço em Lily. - Você esta bem? - Ele sussurrou para Lily que concordou, mesmo sabendo que deveria estar com uma cara horrível, não que Sirius estivesse muito melhor também.

\- Senhorita Evans, você pode repetir o que disse ao Sr. Snape? - disse Dumbledore como se não houvesse tido uma briga.

Todos olharam espantados para o diretor. Lily franziu a testa confusa com a solicitação.

\- Eu dissse que ninguém vai encostar em Harry - Lily disse incerta – Nem Voldemort, nem Severus. Eu sempre vou ficar na frente dele.

\- É isso! - declarou Dumbledore se levantando e indo em direção a Harry – Se eu me recordo, jovem Potter, o senhor tem uma cicatriz em sua testa. Estou correto?

O menino acenou positivamente e com a mãozinha retirou a franja do rosto. Dumbledore se abaixou e olhou curioso. James, que segurava Harry ainda em seu colo, também olhava confuso de Harry para Dumbledore. O silencio palpável na sala.

\- Acredito que tenha sido aí que a maldição tenha ricocheteado. - Dumbledore olhava com certa veneração para a cicatriz em forma de raio.

\- Isso não faz sentido algum – disse Remus – Eu vi que Voldemort lançou a maldição da morte. Eu sempre achei que não havia defesa possível para ela...

\- E não há - sorriu Dumbledore.

\- Mas e Harry? - questionou James apertando o garoto ainda mais no seu colo.

\- Sim Harry. - Disse Dumbledore com os olhos brilhantes de entusiasmo - Eu tenho um palpite, principalmente, depois de ouvir o que a nossa adorável Srta Evans disse.

\- Eu? - Lily questionou fraquinho.

\- Sim. Acredito que você seja a responsável por Harry ter podido nos fornecer esta memória.

\- Mas eu... eu morri...

\- Sim, minha cara, mas o modo como você morreu que mudou tudo. - Dumbledore sorriu carinhoso - Você entrou na frente do seu filho e morreu no lugar dele, um ato de muita coragem e, principalmente, muito amor, e isso marcou Harry de maneiras inimagináveis. Acredito que seu amor seja responsável pelo escudo do Jovem Potter que ricocheteou a maldição lançada por Voldemort.

\- O senhor quer dizer que o fato de Lily ter morrido salvou Harry? – Remus perguntou surpreso.

\- Mas James também morreu para proteger Lily e Harry? - disse Sirius com a voz vacilante – Lily não deveria estar protegida devido a esta lógica.

\- Mas eu não tive escolha – disse James baixinho e depois aumentando a voz enquanto a total compreensão do que Dumbledore dizia o atingia – Lily teve escolha, ela poderia ter saído da frente ter se salvado, mas ela escolheu estar lá, ela deu a vida por Harry.

\- Mas você poderia ter fugido – disse Sirius insistindo.

\- Por mais que o ato de James ter sido de extrema coragem – disse Dumbledore olhando tristemente para James – Quando a morte lhe foi anunciada ele não teve nenhuma opção.

\- Qualquer mãe faria o que eu fiz – disse Lily em um sussurro, a alegria tomando conta de si, ela havia conseguido salvar o filho, mesmo após a morte ela havia protegido Harry.

\- Não a minha... – disse Sirius amargo – Acho que entendo o que você quis dizer, professor.

\- O ato de amor de Lily deve ter marcado o jovem Harry de uma maneira que Voldemort não compreenderia e foi o suficiente para rechaça-lo quase a ponto do nada – Dumbledore finalizou com fascinação.

\- Então ele não morreu? – gemeu Peter.

\- Acredito que não - disse Dumbledore – mas talvez tenha ficado fraco o suficiente para permitir que o Jovem Harry cresça tranquilamente.

\- Não graças a Petúnia – resmungou Lily, antes de tomar folego para espantar a sua tristeza, estava muito feliz por ter salvado seu filho, seu peito encheu de esperança. Ela virou-se para Sirius que permanecia fiel ao seu lado - Você é o padrinho de Harry, ele tem que ficar com você e não com Petúnia.

\- Não sabemos se eu não morri no futuro, Lils – disse ele olhando para ela assustado.

\- Pois não morra – ela respondeu com um sorriso. Ela continuava dizendo quase febril, todo um plano desenrolando em sua cabeça – James também não precisa morrer, podemos nos manter separados quando o tempo vier. Harry cresce com um pai e com vocês... Não poderia pedir mais nada...

\- VOCÊ ESTA MALUCA? - James e Snape gritaram em uníssono, mas somente o Grifinório continuou - Você acha que eu vou te deixar sozinha? Que eu vou dormir enquanto eu sei que minha mulher e meu filho estão sendo perseguidos? Enquanto VOCÊ ESTÁ SENDO MORTA? VOCE ESTA MALUCA, SE ACHA QUE EU VOU ACEITAR ISSO!

\- E você está assustando o Harry – disse Remus seco.

Harry estava encolhido no peito de James, completamente assustado. O rapaz deu um suspiro pesaroso, antes de acariciar as costas do menininho e dizer com uma voz muito mais suave e carinhosa:

\- Me perdoe, filhote, desculpe por isso, vai ficar tudo bem. Sua mãe só está sendo cabeça dura, mas vamos mudar isso, JUNTOS. Não vamos deixa-la sozinha, vamos?

Harry negou com a cabeça e James deu um beijo nele e o presenteou com um sussurro de "bom garoto".

\- O que fazemos agora, diretor? - perguntou Remus.

Todos olharam para o velho professor sedentos por uma solução.

\- Temos que mandar o jovem Harry de volta ao tempo dele. - disse Dumbledore se sentando novamente

\- Não - disseram Lily e James.

\- Sinto muito, mas isso não está em discussão. Ele não pertence a este tempo ele precisa voltar – Dumbledore disse categórico.

\- Mas ele não pode... - chorou Lily voltando a ficar ao lado de James e Harry. - Ele não pode voltar, o lugar dele é conosco.

\- Srta Evans, se esta viagem dele serviu para alguma coisa, quando ele chegar em casa serão os senhores e não sua irmã que estarão esperando por ele.

James sorriu esperançoso e olhou para Lily certo de que iria encontrar o mesmo riso nela. Mas a ruiva, ao invés disso, mordia os lábios apreensiva. Ele franziu a testa, bufando ao entender que a garota ainda estava com a ideia de que teria que morrer para salvar Harry. James respirou profundamente antes de sussurrar para ela, a voz saindo perigosamente séria:

\- Nós vamos estar lá esperando por ele. E vamos fazer isso juntos, Lily, isso é uma promessa. Uma que eu pretendo cumprir. - James fechou os olhos ao ver dúvida nos olhos dela – E se... se o seu método for o único jeito... faremos isso juntos, novamente, vamos garantir que Harry tenha com quem ficar, mas eu não vou te abandonar nunca, ouviu?

Lily demorou um pouco, mas assentiu com uma acenar de cabeça. James respirou um pouco mais aliviado, olhando para o diretor ele disse sério:

\- Ele não pode ficar nem mais um pouco? - James implorou.

\- Sinto muito, mas não - disse Dumbledore categórico - Ele está arriscando sua vida cada vez mais, a cada minuto que passa neste tempo.

James assentiu resignado e deu uma última olhada para Lily, que ainda estava receosa, mas acentiu. Com esta confirmação, James fez carinhosamente Harry olhara para seu rosto. O rosto tão parecido com o seu e os olhos tão iguais o de Lily o tiraram o folego, o seu peito estava tão preenchido com amor que James achou que não poderia viver mais sem aquela criança por perto, seria como arrancar seu coração.

\- Harry, campeão, você vai precisar ir... - James tentou sorrir.

\- Mas você prometeu que eu poderia ficar... - disse o menino assustado – Você disse que queria ficar comigo. Eu fiz alguma coisa de errado? Foi minha culpa que a mamãe morreu?

\- Não - disse Lily tomando Harry dos braços de James - Não foi sua culpa, querido. Nós queríamos muito que você ficasse. Nós te amamos muito, mas não pode, aqui é perigoso para você.

\- Mas eu quero ficar aqui! - disse Harry com as mãozinhas apertadas.

\- Eu sei, campeão - disse James forçando sua voz sair mais que um sussurro – Lily está certa, queríamos que você ficasse, muito, mas estaremos esperando por você quando voltar para casa. - James olhou para a sala – Um de nós, pelo menos. Não vamos esquecer você e você não esquece da gente, combinado?

Harry assentiu com olhos marejados. James também estava entrando em colapso a dor no peito estava muito grande agora, e ele achou que ia chorar como Harry havia feito a qualquer momento.

\- Eu peço que você se despeça dos seus jovens amigos, jovem Harry. - Dumbledore falou com uma voz calma.

James concordou quando Lily colocou Harry no chão, ele pensou em tudo que havia comprado para Harry, o menino não tinha tido tempo de usar tudo. Então um estalo surgiu na sua mente e ele olhou nervoso para o diretor.

\- Eu preciso pegar uma coisa... Por favor, me esperem, eu já volto – o rapaz saindo correndo do escritório do diretor ignorando seus amigos que gritavam seu nome.

James nunca havia corrido tanto pelos corredores quanto estava agora. As lagrimas finalmente borravam seus olhos impedindo que enxergasse a frente. Se o castelo não tivesse tão vazio ou se James não conhecesse aqueles corredores como a palma de sua mão, ele provavelmente causaria um acidente.

Em tempo recorde ele chegou na sala comunal de Grifinório, mas passou direto pelo salão em direção ao seu dormitório. Seu quarto estava arrumado, diferente da bagunça deixada pela manhã, ele olhou para a cama e não achou o que queria. O cansaço e a frustração fizeram com que ele chutasse o pé da cama extravasando um pouco de sua raiva.

Ele finalmente chorou, enquanto gritava de raiva e impotência. Seu ataque durou ainda por um breve período antes que ele se controlasse para procurar aquilo que vinha fazer. Ele abriu o malão e encontrou os pertences de Harry, esperando que ele não desabasse novamente ele pegou aquilo que seria importante para Harry e voltou correndo para a sala do diretor.

Harry foi até a professora Minerva e pediu para que ela se abaixasse, ela olhou confusa para o garotinho, mas o fez assim mesmo. Harry lhe pegou desprevenida quando lhe agarrou pelo pescoço em um abraço demorado, a professora piscou quando o garotinho emitiu seu fraco adeus.

\- Até breve – a professora o corrigiu gentilmente – Nos veremos quando você vier estudar aqui e, não conte a ninguém, mas estarei torcendo para que caia na minha casa.

Harry sorriu brilhantemente e concordou resoluto. Então ele foi ao próximo, Peter, que abaixou e estendeu a mão.

\- Até logo, Harry, não deixe os trouxas assustarem você - o garoto lhe deu um sorriso, antes de Harry assentir e sorrir fraquinho de volta, confuso com o que eram "trouxas".

\- Não ligue para o que Peter disser, Harry – Remus sorriu para o menino também agachando – Vamos sentir sua falta.

Harry sorriu e abraçou o lobisomem.

\- Eu adorei ser seu amigo – disse o garotinho, fazendo com que Remus travasse em seu abraço, apertando o menino um pouco mais.

\- Eu também, Harry, eu também - ele disse sorrindo para o menino, que já havia lhe soltado.

\- Harry! - chamou Sirius de braços abertos.

O garoto correu até Sirius dando uma gargalhadinha. Sirius o segurou e o girou.

\- Vou sentir saudade, filhote – disse Sirius abraçando o menino – Promete que não vai esquecer da gente? - Harry acenou positivamente e ganhou um beijo de Sirius – Amo você, pequenino.

Harry não queria chorar então apenas sorriu para seu futuro padrinho, então os passos de Lily chamaram a atenção dele. Ela era tão bonita, como um anjo. Harry não pode deixar de sorrir para ela. Lily e Harry se abraçaram e não disseram nada, apenas ficaram abraçados aproveitando um a companhia do outro.

James chegou ofegante, e observou esta cena por alguns minutos. Ele apenas assentiu quando Sirius perguntou se ele estava bem. Harry foi o primeiro a perceber a presença de James novamente, ele deu um gritinho chamado pelo rapaz, fazendo com que Lily o devolvesse ao chão.

James agachou e estendeu os quatro bichinhos de pelúcia que Sirius havia dado.

\- Você não pode ir embora sem isso, não é mesmo? - o garoto sorriu e Harry negou com a bochechas rosadas de contentamento, enquanto abraçava os bichinhos de pelucia que Sirius havia lhe dado – Lembra do que Sirius disse? É para você não esquecer que nós te amamos, ok?

Harry assentiu para James. O rapaz sorriu orgulhoso.

\- Eu não queria que você fosse, Harry, vou morrer de saudades quando você partir, mas eu preciso deixar você ir, você viver - James acariciou a bochecha do garoto – Estou tão orgulhoso de você, de como você é corajoso, educado e tem um coração tão bom. Continue assim, meu menino. Espero estar lá quando você chegar, mas se eu não puder... se eu não puder, continue assim, cresca assim, vou estar olhando por você seja de onde for.

Harry largou os bichinhos e abraçou James que retribuiu, tentando expressar todo o seu carinho naquele abraço.

\- Eu te amo, Harry, muito, muito mesmo – sussurrou James no cabelo de Harry, e, somente ele ouviu a resposta do menino, que dizia a mesma coisa. James jurou guardar aquele "eu te amo" para o resto de sua vida.

\- Certo – disse James se desfazendo do abraço, por mais que doesse - Você precisa ir... - ele ajudou o menino a pegar novamente seus brinquedos. Esperou Lily dar mais um beijo em Harry, dizendo que o amava, e colocou o garotinho sobre a cadeira, dando a oportunidade para Dumbledore se aproxima.

\- Nos vemos em breve, Sr. Potter – disse Dumbledore pegando o vira tempo do pescoço do garoto – Espero que em uma situação melhor.

\- ADEUS, HARRY – gritaram Sirius, Peter e Remus.

\- Até mais, querido – disse Lily chorosa.

\- Nos vemos em breve, filho – James disse abraçando Lily

\- Adeus, Harry – disse Dumbledore antes de dar um toque no vira tempo e o mundo inteiro girar e virar um borrão.

O rosto de todos desapareceu e Harry quis gritar para eles voltarem, mas seu peito estava sendo comprimido e as únicas coisas que pode fazer foi segurar seus brinquedos o mais forte que podia e fechar os olhos.

Ele caiu novamente em um chão duro, mas não era frio como as pedras do castelo. Ele se recusou a abrir os olhos e ver que estava de volta em seu armário, olhando para a face invertida da escada.

\- Harry – alguém o chama, e ele fecha ainda mais os olhos não querendo acordar do seu sono por tia Petunia.

\- Campeão? - uma voz masculina o chama eo balão de felicidade de Harry se enche novamente.

Então ele sorri e abre os olhos. Não tinha sido um sonho.

 **Fim**

Mas fica, vai ter Epilogo! E prometo não demorar tanto deste vez.

Perdão para quem ficou esperando, tempos difíceis. Mas obrigado a quem esperou, obrigada mesmo! Espero que tenha valido a pena.

 **Agradecimentos especiais:**

 **sefora.** **-** Eu também não acredito que esta acabando, vou sentir saudades de escrever e de ler o comentários de vocês. Obrigada pelos elogios. E, menina, amei sua analise do Dumbledore, concordo com você. RdM me impactou muito com relação ao Dumbledore e eu nunca mais o conseguir ver como um deus sem falhas. E bebe Harry e Marotos é muito amor (sou supeita, mas...). Muito obrigada pelos seus inumeros reviews. Espero que tenha gostado do "final".

 **Assuncao** \- Tivemos mais Severus idiota neste... Ele gosta da ideia que faz da Lily, eu acho, e não dela em si... Obrigada pelos Revies e comentários, não tenho palavras para descrever o quão incrivel é receber o comentário de vocês. A jornada ficou muito mais facil com vc aqui! Beijos.

 **Milena S Correa** \- Tensão mesmo, Milena. Eu tenho uma tendencia para o Drama (adoro lágrimas e discurso, deu para perceber?). Espero que tenha gostado deste também e meu agradecimento eterno pelos seus Reviews.

 **TheLastSith** \- Muito, muito, muito obrigada pelos seus elogios. Eu que chorei com eles. Espero que o final tenha ficado digno. Não foi fácil, e sem vcs teria sido mais difícil, mas saber que você e outras pessoas gostaram compensa qualquer coisa!

 **Miih Mcgonagall** \- Desculpa, eu demorei muito né? Espero que não tenham desistido de mim! Ai esta o final, mas tem epilogo, que eu espero não demorar. Que bom que você gostou, muito obrigada! Depois me diz o que achou do fim.

Beijos a todos que favoritaram e estão seguindo a Fic, a todos que leram, obrigada pelo apoio.

Beijos, Nati


	8. Epilogo

Epilogo

Eles assistiram Harry desaparecer com uma dor incomensurável. Lily chorava e James já não tinha mais forças para consola-la, Sirius foi quem a abraçou, enquanto Remus e Peter não tiravam as mãos do ombro de James, como se ele fosse quebrar caso fizessem isso. Dumbledore falou muito, mas os ouvidos de James pareciam tampados, como se ele estivesse em outro mundo assistindo tudo por traz de um véu.

Sua cabeça girava tanto, calculando todas as possibilidades, que ele começou a se sentir tonto. Sua respiração estava rasa e ele começava a se sentir sufocado, ele estava afundando lentamente em uma água muito gelada, escura e ele não fazia ideia como emergir.

\- Professor – foi a voz enérgica de Minerva que fez o diretor interromper seu fluxo de pensamento – O que faremos agora?

\- Torcer para fazermos algo diferente do que fizemos no passado de Harry – disse Dumbledore em meio a um suspiro.

Por muito tempo se especulou o que eles poderiam fazer para mudar seus próprios futuros. Dumbledore os fizera prometer que não contariam nada do que tinham visto e ouvido naquela sala e eles assim o fizeram. Mesmo Snape guardou para si aquelas informações, não querendo reviver a morte da única pessoa que já havia amado na vida.

Lily parecia irredutível e conformada que daria sua vida ao seu filho, o que frustrava James de todas as formas possível, ele, um otimista inveterado, não gostava de pensar que essa seria a única maneira e passou o resto de seu sétimo ano na biblioteca atrás de respostas.

Mas isso não queria dizer que a ruiva não faria nada a este respeito, seus pensamentos se resguardavam em duas coisas: manter James vivo e deixar Harry. E com isso ela trabalhou com afinco, do mesmo jeito que James.

Passou o tempo e o casamento veio, assim como o nascimento de Harry. James pensou que já saber como o garotinho seria iria tirar parte da graça, mas quando ele pegou pela primeira vez aquele serzinho cor de rosa, com cabelos incrivelmente pretos e bagunçados, ele achou, pela primeira vez em anos, que estava completo novamente.

Quando a profecia foi feita e Dumbledore os comunicou disso as peças se encaixaram todas, o medo tomou conta de James ainda mais, pois agora tinha certeza que Harry não tinha sido um ataque aleatório como chegou a torcer. Foi neste ponto que os quatro marotos, Dumbledore e Snape começaram a agir de forma a proteger o casal e a criança.

Dumbledore sugeriu que usassem o Fidellius, assim Voldemort não os achariam. James concordou e quis usar Sirius como fiel do segredo. Sirius achando que seria muito obvio, sugeriu Peter. Peter, por sua vez, sabia que certas coisas não poderiam ser mudadas, e decidiu escolher Voldemort, já que provavelmente todos os seus amigos e protetores morreriam. Remus se afastou com medo de que ele fosse o causador da morte dos amigos.

Mas foi de fato Snape o responsável pela a única alteração desta história. Ao ouvir a profecia ele sabia de quem estavam falando, sabia que Lily morreria, independente do que fizesse. O menino e Potter não importavam, mas Lily, ele sabia, pois ela dissera a ele, não sairia da frente do filho. Então Severus calou-se, morreria com o segredo da profecia para si.

Quando outubro chegou ao final naquele ano, Harry já havia dito algumas das suas primeiras palavras e já havia dado seus passos sozinho, fazendo seus pais começarem a temer ter que correr atrás dele logo logo. Lily saiu da cozinha com um sorriso cansado no rosto, ela olhou brevemente para James e Harry brincando no chão. O mais velho criava fumaça para o pequeno bebe pegar. Harry gargalhava toda vez que uma fumaça de desfazia em sua mãozinha.

\- Terminei – disse Lily sorrindo, quando os dois olharam para ela, tão parecidos.

\- Só precisamos esperar Sirius chegar – disse James se pondo de pé e bocejando. Um barulho do lado de fora o fez ficar atento ele entregou Harry para Lily que parecia assustada, mas determinada e foi até o hall de entrada.

A varinha em punho de James não tremeu nenhuma vez, enquanto ele abria a porta e se deparava com seu melhor amigo.

\- Sirius Black – respondeu o homem do lado de fora com as mãos para o alto – Animago, maroto e melhor padrinho do mundo.

\- Entre logo – resmungou James com um sorriso no rosto – O que ainda está fazendo aí fora?

\- Esperando você baixar esta varinha. - sorriu Sirius em retorno entrando e tirando sua capa de viagem surrada - Já vi o que você pode fazer com ela, Prongs, e eu agradeceria de não ser uma vítima sua.

James gargalhou levando o amigo até onde Lily e Harry aguardavam cautelosos. Assim que o garotinho o viu abriu um sorriso e estendeu os bracinhos gritando "Pad". Sirius sorriu de volta e pegou o afilhado o jogando imediatamente para cima, fazendo o garotinho gargalhar.

\- Não sei se gosto do seu nome vir tão naturalmente a Harry – disse James um pouco chateado – Às vezes eu tenho que cortar um dobrado para que ele diga "papai".

Sirius apenas lhe respondeu com um sorriso cafajeste no rosto e um abraço na criança.

\- E eu não sei se você deveria deixa-lo tão elétrico perto da hora de ele ir dormir – disse Lily ignorando o marido – Ele vai te dar trabalho, Harry pode ser um garotinho bem teimoso as vezes. - terminou ela com uma voz doce e orgulhosa.

\- Você não acha que seria melhor eu ir com James? - Sirius questionou deixando-se mostrar preocupado pela primeira vez na noite.

\- Não - respondeu Lily resoluta – Eu vou, apenas cuide de Harry.

Sirius olhou para James que deu de ombros resignado.

\- É o trabalho dela – disse James simplesmente – Ela merece ir.

Sirius concordou com um acenar, enquanto acomodava melhor Harry em seu colo.

\- Certo, filhote, hoje eu sou sua babá enquanto papai e mamãe se divertem – disse para o garotinho que agarrava seu cabelo animado – O que vamos fazer? Ver filme até tarde? Nos encher de doce? Ou sair para voar?

\- Srius – gemeu Lily

\- Brincadeira, Lils, vou me comportar, as instruções estão no lugar de sempre? - perguntou Sirius sorrindo. Ela assentiu - Então vamos nos dar bem, certo, Filhote?

Lily sorriu e agradeceu dando um beijo no filho. James e Sirius se encararam. Black assentiu sério sabendo que James não precisava falar nada em voz alta, para saber o que estava pedindo. James também, deu um beijo na testa sem cicatriz de Harry e se juntou a Lily que passava um cordão sobre os dois.

A última cena que viram foi Sirius fazendo Harry dar um tchauzinho com mão para eles e o mundo girou.

\- Como foi? - disse James já erguendo a varinha para a mulher loira na sua frente.

\- Bem – respondeu ela com um sorriso – Lembrei ele de pegar um casaco.

\- Claro que lembrou – riu James balançando a varinha e fazendo o cabelo loiro voltar ao tom acaju original – Se não ficar quieta seus olhos podem nunca mais voltarem a ser verdes – resmungou James para a mulher inquieta a sua frente, mas ele mantinha um sorriso no rosto.

\- Ele vai ficar bem? - ela questionou mordendo os lábios.

\- É claro que vai – sorriu James – Ele é nosso filho.

Lily assentiu, agora toda a transfiguração de seu rosto desfeita, volta a ser ela mesma. Ela pegou o outro vira tempo que estava com ela e jogou sobre James.

\- Desta vez quero vê-lo crescer – disse ela.

\- Nós vamos! - James sorriu.

O casal desapareceu no mesmo momento em que um garotinho desaparecia, não muito longe dali, enquanto caia da escada, indo, para quem sabe, um lugar melhor.

Fim.

Agora é fim mesmo! Ficarei com saudades enormes dessa fic, que seria uma oneshot, mas acabou durando mais que eu esperava espero que tenham gostado.

Agradecimentos especiais:

Assunçao: Que nunca me abandonou, obrigada pela companhia e comentários nesta jornada. Talvez o epilogo não tenha sido o que você esperava, mas espero que goste assim mesmo. Obrigada por tudo. Beijão.

Milena S Correia: Deu certo! Obrigada por tudo e por seus comentários maravilhosos.

Adhara Riddle: Que bom que você gostou da Fic. Obrigada pelo feedback. Esta aqui o epilogo, espero que tenha ficado bom.

Bea: Não foi minha intenção matá-la, espero que você esteja bem. Eu não sei se eu conseguiria matar a Lily tbm... seria demais até para mim... Obrigada pelo elogio, espero que tenha gostado deste finzinho. Foi pequeno mas foi de coração.

Sefora. : Menina, não é que tinha, demorei muito né. Que bom que você não perdeu a fé em mim. Foi dramático, eu sei, mas eu gosto de um bom drama. Marotos, como não amá-los? E a Lily? Ela é incrivel, concordo com você. Aliás obrigada pelo elogio, acabou rápido né? Tbm achei... ficarei com saudades de escrever o Harry criança, ele era fofo. Beijos e muito obrigada pela companhia nesta jornada.

A todos os outros que comentaram, favoritaram, acompanharam a FIC até aqui... Obrigada de coração. Foi muito divertido. Espero que tenham gostado!

Malfeito Feito.


End file.
